Toda Sua
by Ana Souza
Summary: Nessa fic contém vários trechos do livro 'Toda Sua'. Amei esse livro e quis ver algumas partes dele com Huli, por isso resolvi escrever. Então, não percam tempo saindo por ai falando que plagiei o livro, ja estou falando isso aqui.
1. Chapter 1

Eles iriam trabalhar juntos, mas ela ainda não o conhecia, ao menos não pessoalmente. A primeira oportunidade surgiu em um jantar com o cast principal da série e seus produtores. A idéia seria reunir os atores para criar um clima de entrosamento com o elenco, pois a partir dali eles iriam fazer uma longa caminhada trabalhando juntos.

Assim que Hugh Laurie - o ator que seria a estrela principal da série - bateu os olhos em Lisa Edelstein - a atriz que seria a co-estrela - ficou encantado com a beleza que ela trazia em seu sorriso, sem contar em seu lindíssimo rosto e perfeito corpo muito bem desenhado em um colado vestido tomara-que-caia na cor azul royal. Os longos cachos de seu cabelo caiam em cascata, cobrindo o nu dos ombros que o vestido deixava.

Lisa ainda não o tinha visto por estar dando a devida atenção ao funcionário do restaurante, que educadamente a orientava a respeito da mesa que foi reservada a equipe, levando-a até a mesma.

Antes de chegar à mesa Lisa finalmente o avistou. Tanto sua camisa como seu terno eram pretos, mas a gravata combinava perfeitamente com o brilho da íris. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e inquisidores, e estavam pregados em Lisa. O coração dela começou a bater mais forte; seus lábios se abriram parcialmente com a aceleração da respiração assim que ela o viu levantar.

Estavam ele e mais dois produtores na mesa, mas Lisa só tinha olhos para Hugh.

— Boa noite, Lisa. — Shore, o criador da série, cumprimentou-a esticando o braço.

Ela o cumprimentou da mesma forma, repetindo o mesmo com Peter, um dos roteiristas. Hugh foi o terceiro a cumprimentá-la.

— Lisa. — Hugh estendeu o braço. — Você é ainda mais linda pessoalmente, se é que isso é possível. — ele disse e ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

A pulsação de Lisa disparou quando ele apertou-lhe a mão. Seu toque era como uma onda de eletricidade, que subiu pelo seu braço e arrepiou os pêlos de sua nuca. Sua voz era suave e refinada, com um toque de rouquidão que fez seu estômago gelar. Seu sotaque era simplesmente embriagador. Era uma evocação ao sexo. Ao que o sexo tinha de melhor. Por um momento chegou a pensar que poderia ter um orgasmo só de ouvi-lo falar.

Após os cumprimentos todos sentaram e não tardou muito para os demais atores chegarem. O jantar seguiu agradavelmente e todos pareciam bem divertidos, uma ótima equipe de trabalho estava se formando ali.

Além de Lisa, outra mulher também fazia parte do cast principal: Jennifer Morrison. Mas pelos olhares de Hugh, e dos demais atores, que apenas se concentravam em torno de Lisa, parecia que a única mulher na mesa era ela. Embora Jennifer fosse mais jovem, sua beleza também era bem inferior em relação à Lisa, assim como sua idade.

Lisa educadamente pediu licença para ir até o banheiro. Os olhares de Hugh estavam-na deixando desconcertada. Ele era um homem fascinante. O tipo de cara que faz uma mulher querer abrir sua camisa com um único puxão e ver os botões irem abaixo junto com as inibições. Cada vez que ela o olhava naquele seu terno civilizado e requintado só conseguia pensar em uma trepada violenta, de rasgar os lençóis.

Assim que o jantar acabou Lisa despediu-se de seus futuros colegas de trabalho e na saída pegaria um taxi. Claro que ao ser perguntada como voltaria para casa os convites de uma carona não faltou, mas preferiu educadamente recusar a todos, inclusive o de Hugh.

Havia um belo carro estacionado na frente do requintado restaurante, e ela observou seu reflexo nas janelas escuras e impecavelmente limpas daquele carrão. Estava vermelha, e seus olhos verdes pareciam especialmente radiantes. Aquele rosto era familiar para ela — era o que sempre via no espelho do banheiro antes de ir para a cama com um homem. Era seu olhar de estou-pronta-pra-fuder, e não deveria estar estampado em sua cara naquele momento, de jeito nenhum.

— _Meu Deus. Controle-se. _— ela repreende a si mesma.

O taxi pára a sua frente e ela entra no mesmo, indo embora depois de uma noite extremamente agradável e surpreendente.

No caminho de volta para casa Lisa ficou tentando entender o que havia acontecido com seus sentidos naquela noite. Seus pensamentos estavam enlouquecidos com as lembranças da bela imagem de Hugh. Um homem nunca tinha mexido com ela daquele jeito e isso há assustava um pouco.

Chegando em casa tratou logo de tentar afastar todas as vontades que Hugh havia despertado em seu corpo. Um banho e uma boa noite de sono iriam levar embora aquela vadia que havia se apossado de seu corpo naquela noite. Antes de dormir fez questão de enumerar os motivos - que na verdade pareciam mais desculpas - nos quais ela não poderia mais pensar nele daquela forma.

Hugh era casado o que seria o principal motivo para que ela nunca viesse a ter nenhuma relação amorosa com ele, embora a enorme aliança em seu dedo não a inibiu de qualquer pensamento luxurioso em relação a ele. Outra coisa era o fato deles irem trabalhar juntos, e qualquer envolvimento poderia atrapalhar no trabalho de ambos. E o mais importante de todos, porém lembrado apenas por ultimo – o que poderia significar que pouco importava naquele momento - era o de Lisa ser comprometida.

Faltavam apenas três dias para o inicio das gravações. Lisa ainda pensava em Hugh da forma na qual não deveria pensar. Ela não conseguia esquecer o jeito que ele olhava pra ela naquela noite durante todo o jantar. Nem tão pouco o aperto que ele havia dado em seu corpo quando a abraçou ao despedir-se. Mas nada que algumas transas com seu namorado não a fizesse esquecer rapidinho, assim ela esperava.

As gravações começaram freneticamente. Era tudo muito corrido e os atores não tinham tempo pra nada. Hugh era o que mais gravava e Lisa teve o descanso dos olhares tentadores dele por um bom tempo, podendo assim recuperar-se de seu lado vadia que ela não via há muito tempo. Nas paradas para o descanso de uma cena para outra eles nunca ficavam sozinhos, sempre ficavam junto com os demais atores.

Os dias passaram incrivelmente rápidos e quando eles menos perceberam já tinham acabado de gravar toda a temporada e logo entraram de férias. Lisa viajou com o namorado e Hugh voltou para sua casa que não ficava na mesma cidade na qual ele estava por conta das gravações da série.


	2. Chapter 2

A série havia tido uma boa audiência, e desde o episódio piloto os criadores sabiam que a idéia havia dado certo. Sua renovação não foi nenhuma surpresa, porém bastante orgulhosos e felizes, a equipe não deixou de comemorar com todo o elenco.

Mal retornaram de férias e todos já começaram a gravar a segunda temporada. A pedido do diretor Lisa cortou o cabelo. Sua personagem iria ter uma mudança no visual nesse inicio de temporada. Hugh não deixou passar a oportunidade de fazer alguns elogios a sua colega de elenco.

— Não sei quem ficou mais bonita com a mudança, se foi a Lisa Edelstein ou a Lisa Cuddy. — Hugh comentou em um dos intervalos das gravações.

— Acho que a Cuddy. — Lisa diz com um sorriso largo.

— Prefiro a Edelstein. — Hugh diz fitando-a. — Em respeito ao House. — ele adiciona com um sorriso nos lábios.

Lisa fica sem jeito, mas logo é salva com o retorno da próxima cena.

Hugh e Lisa haviam se aproximado um pouco mais durante todo o tempo que começaram a trabalhar juntos, mas sempre sem muita intimidade. Eles procuravam evitar qualquer fofoca em relação a eles nos bastidores.

Algumas coisas haviam mudado na vida de ambos. Hugh notou que os telefonemas que Lisa atendia com tanta freqüência, agora já nem existiam mais. E Lisa sentiu a falta da aliança no dedo de Hugh. O fato era que Lisa havia voltado solteira das férias e Hugh estava num processo de separação. Mas ambos não conversavam muito sobre a vida pessoal de cada um.

Cada dia que passava o clima entre eles ficava mais visível. A tensão sexual que se estabelecia entre eles era forte. As coisas eram ditas sempre entre olhares e sorrisos, uma espécie de código alheio a qualquer fofoca.

Talvez as coisas entre eles dessem um passo a diante nessa semana de gravações. Eles estavam em um hotel e iriam permanecer nele por três dias. Era o máximo que levariam para gravarem umas externas. Apenas eles e parte da equipe técnica estavam no local.

Ao retornarem para o hotel após o primeiro dia de gravação todos almoçaram juntos no restaurante do mesmo. Após o almoço eles se dirigiram aos elevadores do hotel e antes que Lisa entrasse em um deles, Hugh segurou-a pelo braço e gentilmente disse que precisava falar com ela. Sorrindo para a equipe, ele esperou o elevador fechar as portas para poder finalmente começar a falar o que realmente queria com Lisa.

— Você está dormindo com alguém? — a pergunta foi feita de maneira tão casual que ela demorou um pouco para registrar o que ele havia dito. Ela inspirou profundamente.

— Por que está me perguntando isso?

— Porque eu quero comer você, Lisa. Então preciso saber se existe alguém atrapalhando meus planos.

A compressão súbita que ela sentiu entre as coxas obrigou-a a procurar apoio na parede para manter o equilíbrio. Ele chegou mais perto e a escorou, mas Lisa o manteve à distância com uma das mãos.

— Talvez eu não esteja interessada, Hugh. — ela disse fitando-o.

Um esboço de sorriso transpareceu nos lábios dele e fez o que parecia impossível: deixou-o ainda mais bonito.

— _Minha nossa... _— ela pensou, sabia que estava perdida com aquele homem.

A campainha assinalando a aproximação do elevador causou em Lisa um sobressalto, de tão tensa que ela estava. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão excitada em sua vida. Nunca tinha se sentido tão implacavelmente atraída por outro ser humano. Nunca tinha se sentido tão ofendida por alguém que a atraía.

— Porque você tinha que ser tão linda? — ele diz quase a afogando no azul de seus olhos.

Lisa passou por baixo do braço dele e apertou o botão para o elevador abrir. Entrou rapidamente no mesmo e ao virar-se já tinha novamente os olhos dele sobre ela, mas felizmente Hugh ainda continuava no mesmo lugar. As portas do elevador se fecharam quebrando aquele intenso olhar para o alivio de Lisa.

Assim que entrou no quarto foi tomar banho para que assim pudesse descansar um pouco. Não sabia o que pensar de Hugh, ainda estava surpresa com sua abordagem no elevador. Como ele pôde dizer aquilo? Será que ela demonstrava ser tão vadia assim?

Nunca um homem havia falado com ela daquele jeito. Jamais alguém havia sido tão direto com ela. E apesar de ofendia com suas palavras, ela sentia-se ainda mais atraída por ele.

O quarto da equipe ficava no mesmo andar, apenas dois quartos separavam onde Hugh estava de Lisa. Depois de deixar claro que ele a queria, Hugh decidiu ir até o quarto dela na tentativa de conseguir fisgá-la.

— Precisamos conversar sobre nós. — Hugh diz assim que Lisa abre a porta.

— Não existe _nós_. E acho que já conversamos o que tínhamos de conversar.

— Não, não conversamos. — ele diz ao encostar o braço na porta aproximando seu rosto ao dela.

— Quando nos encontrarmos lá embaixo podemos fazer isso. — Lisa se afasta e assim a porta se abre um pouco mais.

— Nossa conversa tem que ser a sós. — aproveitando a deixa, ele entra no quarto e fecha a porta.

Lisa o olha furiosa, não havia sido convidado a entrar, e mesmo assim o fez.

— Eu desejei você desde o dia que nos conhecemos naquele jantar. — ele diz dando dois passos, diminuindo a distancia entre seus corpos e aumentando o perigo de não controlar-se.

— Isso já faz algum tempo. — Lisa afastou-se tentando não parecer desesperada por ele; porque assim como ele, ela estava.

— É, mas lembro-me muito bem da maneira que você me olhava. — ele diz e um pequeno sorriso brilha em seu rosto com a lembrança.

— Eu também me lembro de como você me comia com os olhos. — Lisa diz fazendo questão de esconder qualquer reação.

— Então deixa eu te comer com outra coisa. — Hugh avança mais uma vez.

— Você está sendo inconveniente desde aquela conversa no elevador. — ela recua alguns passos e a parede a detém.

— Talvez você precisasse daquele tipo de abordagem. — ele diz aproximando-se mais.

— Não conhecia esse seu lado prepotente e grosso. — encostada na parede, Lisa rezava para Hugh não se aproximar nem mais um centímetro sequer.

— O prepotente eu deixo a seu critério, mas o grosso eu posso te mostrar, te fazer sentir. — Hugh apóia uma das mãos na parede próximo a altura da cabeça de Lisa.

— Acha que não me senti ofendida com aquilo? — seus lábios estavam ressecados e Lisa passa a língua sobre eles para umedecê-los.

— Para te excitar eu tive que correr esse risco. E sei que aquilo te excitou. — Hugh passa o dedo sobre o lábio inferior dela.

— Acho que você está confiante demais. — ela tenta sair de onde estava e ele a impede segurando-a pela cintura.

— Eu conheço você, Lisa. Sei que você gosta disso e tenho certeza que já estar excitada. — seu sotaque britânico era obra do diabo de tão sexy e tentador.

— Acho que é muita arrogância de sua parte achar que exerce esse poder sobre as mulheres, mesmo sendo um homem tão sexy.

Lisa desejava beijá-lo, mas sabia que se fizesse isso iria acabar abrindo as pernas para ele e todo aquele hotel acabaria ouvindo seus gritos de prazer.

— Não tenho esse poder sobre as mulheres. Tenho esse poder sobre você. — Hugh encostou seu corpo no dela.

— Você já parou pra pensar de como isso seria complicado? Trabalhamos juntos, Hugh.

— Ér. Isso seria bastante complicado mesmo. — ele concorda.

— É melhor você ir. — ela diz.

— Me dê um beijo. — ele pediu, sussurrando. — Pelo menos isso.


	3. Chapter 3

Ligeiramente ofegante, passou novamente a língua pelos lábios ressecados. Hugh inclinou a cabeça e encostou sua boca na dela. Lisa ficou impressionada com a firmeza e a maciez de seus lábios, e com a pressão suave que eles exerciam. Ela suspirou, e a língua dele entrou em sua boca, sentindo o gosto dela em longas e deliciosas lambidas. Era um beijo confiante e habilidoso, com a quantidade ideal de agressividade para deixá-la morrendo de tesão. Suas mãos foram logo para os cabelos dele. Ela puxou as mechas sedosas, usando-as para direcionar sua boca para a dela. Ele gemeu, tornando o beijo ainda mais profundo, atacando a língua de Lisa com movimentos lascivos. Lisa sentiu os batimentos descontrolados dele contra seu peito, uma prova de que ele não era tão desesperadamente perfeito como na sua imaginação febril. Ele sabia esconder muito bem seus desejos e mostrá-los apenas no momento certo. Hugh se afastou da parede. Agarrando nuca e bunda, ele levantou Lisa do chão.

— Quero você, Lisa. Sendo complicado ou não, não consigo evitar.

Lisa estava inteiramente grudada nele, sentindo cada pedacinho do seu corpo gostoso. Ela o beijava como se fosse comê-lo vivo. Sua pele estava úmida e hipersensível, seus seios pareciam mais pesados e receptivos ao toque. Seu clitóris implorava por atenção, pulsando ao ritmo de sua respiração acelerada.

Sem que ela se desse conta, já estava deitada no pequeno sofá que havia em seu quarto. Hugh estava inclinado sobre ela, com um dos joelhos apoiado no estofamento e o outro pé no chão. O peso da parte superior de seu corpo estava apoiado sobre seu braço esquerdo, enquanto ele agarrava a parte de trás do joelho dela com a mão direita, subindo para a coxa em uma carícia firme e possessiva.

Hugh expirou com força quando chegou ao ponto em que a cinta-liga se prendia à parte de cima da meia de seda. Lisa estava usando-a porque pretendia sair após a pequena reunião que eles teriam logo mais.

Ele desviou o olhar dela e o direcionou para baixo, puxando a saia para tirá-la.

— Minha nossa, Lisa. — um gemido grave reverberou em seu peito, uma emissão sonora primitiva que fez a pele inteira de Lisa se arrepiar.

De relance, viu a parte inferior do corpo de Hugh contra o seu, suas pernas abertas para acolher a amplitude de seus quadris. Seus músculos queimavam de vontade de encostar-se toda nele, de apressar o contato que ela desejava desde a primeira vez que o viu. Baixando um pouco a cabeça, ele atacou sua boca de novo, ferindo um pouco os seus lábios com sua impetuosidade levemente violenta.

Mas, de um momento para o outro, ele se afastou dela, ficando em pé imediatamente. Ela permaneceu lá, ofegante e molhada, pronta e desejosa. Foi quando percebeu por que Hugh havia reagido de maneira tão abrupta.

Havia alguém a chamando do lado de fora.

— Lisa? — a voz chamou pela segunda vez.

Eles se entreolharam assustados, como se estivessem sido pegos no flagra. A voz era de Shore. Lisa, assim como Hugh, havia esquecido que estava na hora de todos estarem no saguão do hotel.

— Já estamos todos lá embaixo. Só faltam você e Hugh. — diz Shore do lado de fora.

— Desculpa, estava no banho. Vou me vestir rapidinho e desço. — Lisa diz ao levantar, tentando se recompuser do susto e dos amassos de Hugh.

— Ok. Você viu o Hugh? — Shore pergunta especulativo.

— Não. Ele deve estar no bar. — ela responde olhando para Hugh que a fitava com um olhar de eu-preciso-te-comer-agora.

— Ok. Não demore Lisa. — Shore diz finalmente indo embora.

Eles ficam em silêncio olhando um para o outro, como se ainda corressem o risco de serem ouvidos. Hugh se aproxima e Lisa ainda com as pernas bambas recua.

— Você tem que ir. Estão nos esperando.

— Você está linda e louca para trepar. Me deixou com tanto tesão que até dói. Estou a ponto de voltar para aquele sofá e fazer você gozar até não agüentar mais.

— Não dá pra acusar você de não ser direto. — ela resmunga, deixando claro que não estava ofendida. Na verdade, a brutalidade do desejo dele era um potente afrodisíaco.

Hugh a agarra, beijando-a fortemente.

— Isso não terminou aqui. — Hugh diz ofegante. Ele dá as costas e ela o vê deixar o quarto.

Porra! O que tinha acontecido ali? Ou melhor, o que não tinha acontecido ali? Maldito Shore! Ou seria bendito? Lisa ainda tentava absorver o acontecido.

Ela havia ficado confusa. Não sabia se odiava Shore por ter atrapalhado a trepada que ela tanto desejava, ou se o agradecia por interromper a loucura que ela iria fazer ali. Mas de uma coisa sabia: ela queria, precisava, necessitava dar para o Hugh. Estava vadia demais para resistir a ele, para resistir a um orgasmo dado por aquele homem absurdamente tentador.

No dia seguinte gravaram o dia inteiro, mal pararam para comer. Por conta da correria eles finalizaram tudo em apenas dois dias. Decidiram voltar para casa na mesma noite, retornaram ao hotel para fazerem as malas e logo partiram. Eles não conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido no quarto de Lisa, Hugh resolveu dar um tempo em suas investidas. Talvez deixar Lisa na vontade fosse bom naquele momento. Seu desejo por ele poderia aumentar ainda mais.

A semana no set de gravações não foi muito agradável para Lisa. A mulher, no caso, a ex-mulher de Hugh estava indo visitá-lo com certa freqüência. E isso a incomodava bastante. Embora Lisa não tivesse nada com Hugh, a presença de sua ex deixava-a enciumada.

A verdade era que Jô Green não se conformava com a separação e estava tentando de todas as formas uma possível reconciliação. Não dava para entender como um homem como Hugh havia casado com uma mulher daquela. Além de não se vestir bem, Jô não era nada sexy. A falta de feminilidade naquela mulher era total.

Lisa decidiu se distanciar um pouco, sabia que Jô não gostava do convívio que ela tinha com seu marido – ex-marido. Não queria que os outros pensassem que ela estava dando em cima de Hugh, e muito menos que ela seria o motivo de sua separação. Sentia-se uma completa idiota por todo aquele ciúme que estava sentido dele. Nunca foi uma mulher ciumenta em seus relacionamentos e agora estava sendo com um homem que ela apenas desejava.

Sempre soube que um envolvimento com Hugh seria complicado. Aquela criatura anã não iria deixá-lo em paz, usaria até os filhos para tentar manter Hugh no casamento. Mas foda-se o complicado. Foda-se ex-mulher. Foda-se tudo o que iria contra ao delicioso sexo que ela queria ter com ele. Aquele homem seria seu, poderia não ser naquele momento, mas com certeza ainda treparia com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

Não foi fácil ter que segurar todo aquele desejo que ela sentia por Hugh. Sua vontade era de agarrá-lo em qualquer lugar daquele set e botar pra fora a vadia que existia dentro dela. Durante os quase três meses que se passaram foi acalmando suas vontades entre sessões de yoga e outras com seu vibrador.

Final de temporada e começo de férias. Uma festa foi dada para fechar com chave de ouro as gravações finais. Todos estavam num total clima de descontração. Bebiam, dançavam, sorriam... E Lisa e Hugh se comiam — com os olhos, é claro. Por enquanto. Ela se afasta um pouco dos demais e fica em uma mesa mais reservada, num canto de parede onde ficava uma espécie de sofá cujo estilo era daqueles de boate. Hugh não perde tempo e vai até ela.

— Cansou da festa? — Hugh pergunta juntando-se a ela na mesa.

— Um pouco. — Lisa responde com um meio-sorriso. — E você?

— Percebi você se afastando e vi que era a oportunidade de ficarmos a sós. — ele diz colocando o copo que trouxe na mão sobre a mesa, chegando bem mais perto dela.

— Achei que não ficaria para a festa. Sei que você não gosta muito dessas coisas. — ela comenta tentando distrair-se daquela vontade imensa de colar sua boca na dele.

— Sim, não gosto. — seu olhar era límpido e impassível. Ele dá um longo gole na bebida.

— Então porque ainda está aqui?

— Estou aqui por sua causa. — Hugh sorriu, e a decisão de ficar com ele se solidificou dentro dela. Seu sorriso era como um relâmpago na escuridão, ofuscante, admirável, misterioso, e Lisa o desejava com tanta intensidade que doía.

Hugh estava tão próximo a ela, que Lisa não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo.

— Está com medo de mim, Lisa? — Hugh pergunta segurando o copo de bebida e seu tom era extremamente intimidador.

— Não. — ela responde sorrindo. — Estou com medo de mim. — diz e morde o lábio sem perceber.

Sem resistir ele a beijou. Foi um movimento rápido, mas ela viu o que ele estava fazendo e não se esquivou. Sua boca estava gelada e tinha gosto de cranberry — a bebida que ela mais gostava na época que ainda bebia — com um toque de álcool. Uma delícia. Todo o turbilhão de energia e sentimentos caóticos que vinha se acumulando dentro dela de repente se tornou grande demais para ser contido. Enfiou a mão entre seus cabelos maravilhosos e os agarrou com força, mantendo-o imóvel enquanto chupava sua língua. Seu gemido foi o som mais estimulante que ela já tinha ouvido na vida, e fez a carne entre as pernas dela enrijecer furiosamente.

Surpresa pela fúria de sua própria reação recuou ofegante.

Hugh foi atrás dela, passando o nariz pela lateral de seu rosto, com os lábios roçando na orelha dela. Sua respiração também estava acelerada, e o som do gelo tilintando contra o copo em sua mão amplificava a agitação dos sentidos inflamados dela.

— Preciso sentir como é estar dentro de você, Lisa. — ele sussurrou bruscamente. — Estou morrendo de vontade.

Suas mãos se abaixaram para agarrar a parte de trás das coxas dela. Apertando-a de leve, ele a puxou um pouco mais para perto. A bainha do vestido preto curto subiu de maneira quase indecente, e seu olhar ficou vidrado na pele que suas mãos tinham exposto. Ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua em um gesto tão carnal e insinuante que ela quase sentiu uma carícia em sua pele.

De repente ela lembrou onde estavam.

— Porra! — Lisa diz afastando-o com as mãos. — Não podemos fazer isso aqui. — ela ofegava olhando para os lados, temendo que alguém tivesse visto aquilo.

— Calma. Ninguém está prestando atenção em nós. — Hugh diz acariciando o rosto dela.

— Pare, por favor. — Lisa pede tirando a mão dele de seu rosto.

— Eu não paro de pensar em você. Está sendo uma tortura te desejar e não poder fazer tudo aquilo que pretendo fazer com você. Vou precisar viajar para ver meus filhos, mas assim que eu voltar você não me escapa. — ele mantinha seus olhos pregados nos dela, era como se apenas eles dois estivessem ali e mais ninguém.

— Quando você voltar de viagem conversamos. — ela diz contida ainda preocupada se alguém tinha visto algo.

— O que menos vamos fazer é conversar. — Hugh diz e um sorriso safado faz questão de brotar em seus lábios.

Robert Sean, ator que fazia parte do cast e amigo de Hugh, se aproximou da mesa juntando-se a eles. Conversaram até cada um decidir ir embora.

Hugh viajou como havia dito à Lisa. Passou mais tempo do que esperava, mas voltou a tempo do evento de uma premiação na qual ele, a série e a Lisa concorriam. Por coincidência estava passando próximo à casa de Lisa, ele pegou o celular dentro do bolso de seu jeans e resolveu ligar para ela.

— Hugh. — Lisa atendeu ao primeiro toque.

Lisa ficou surpresa com a ligação dele. Embora tivesse desejado-a nos últimos dias, realmente não espera que ele fosse ligar.

— Oi, Lisa. — ele diz e ela pôde notar o sorriso em sua voz. — Estou aí perto. Espero que esteja sozinha, pois estou chegando.

— Quê?! — parecia que ela havia perdido uma parte da conversa. — Chegando aonde?

— Na sua casa. Estou virando a esquina. Daqui a pouco chego à sua porta, Lisa.

Hugh desligou e ela ficou olhando para o telefone, tentando assimilar o fato de que em poucos momentos estaria novamente com ele. Um tanto desorientada, foi até a janela da sala e olhou para o lado de fora, voltando rapidamente para o sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

Poucos instantes depois, Hugh estava à sua porta. Foi quando ela lembrou que estava usando apenas um robe de seda fina e que já estava maquiada e penteada para o evento da noite.

Que tipo de impressão aquilo causaria nele? Fechou bem o robe antes de deixá-lo entrar. Ele apareceu sem ser convidado, e ela não tinha a intenção de seduzi-lo nem nada do tipo.

Hugh ficou parado na porta por um bom tempo, percorrendo com seu olhar desde a ponta dos cabelos dela até os dedos do pé pintados em estilo francesinha. Lisa também estava impressionada com a aparência dele. A maneira como ele estava vestido, com um jeans surrado e camiseta, fez com que ela quisesse despi-lo com os dentes.

— Valeu à pena ter vindo até aqui para ver você assim, Lisa. — ele entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si. — Como foram as férias?

— Boas. — Lisa sentiu um nó no estômago por causa da presença dele, que fazia com que ela ficasse meio... Tonta. — Mas não foi para saber das minhas férias que você veio aqui.

— Vim até aqui porque você não me ligou.

— Não sabia que eu era quem tinha que ligar.

— Eu precisava falar com você ainda hoje, e também queria saber se está tudo bem depois daquela noite na festa. — seus olhos assumiram uma expressão séria ao passear por ela. Seu rosto de tirar o fôlego parecia emoldurado por seus cabelos e barba impecáveis. — Você está linda, Lisa. Acho que nunca desejei tanto alguém como agora.

Com essas poucas palavras, simples e diretas, Lisa já ficou toda excitada e carente. Vulnerável demais.

— O que você tem pra falar de tão urgente?

— Vamos juntos ao evento de hoje à noite.

Ela levou um susto, surpresa e animada com o pedido.

— Você vai?!

— Sim. E ao que me parece você também.

Lisa pôs a mão sobre a garganta, dividindo sua preocupação entre o fato dele ter todo aquele efeito sobre ela e o que havia acabado de lhe pedir.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer quando falei que conversaríamos na sua volta.

— Por que não? — era uma pergunta desafiadora. — Qual é o problema de irmos juntos a um evento a que nós dois já iríamos de qualquer forma?

— Não é só uma festinha íntima. É um evento de muita visibilidade.

— E daí? — Hugh chegou mais perto e acariciou com o dedo um dos cachos do cabelo dela.

Havia um tom sugestivo em sua voz que fez Lisa estremecer. Ela conseguia sentir o calor de seu corpo largo e rígido e o aroma masculino de sua pele. A cada minuto que passava, deixava-se levar mais por seu charme.

— As pessoas vão tirar conclusões, principalmente os repórteres. Eles já estão farejando sua solteirice no ar.

Baixando a cabeça, Hugh pressionou seus lábios contra a curvatura do pescoço dela.

— Não me importa o que as pessoas vão pensar. Sabemos o que estamos fazendo. E pode deixar que eu me encarrego dos repórteres.

— Se você pensa assim. — ela disse, quase sem fôlego.

— Pego você às sete. — sua língua percorreu a veia pulsante da garganta dela e Lisa se derreteu sob a mesma. Seu corpo amoleceu quando ele a puxou para mais perto. Ainda assim, conseguiu dizer:

— Eu não disse que sim.

— Mas não vai dizer que não. — ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela. — Não vou deixar.

Lisa abriu a boca para protestar, mas Hugh logo a calou com um beijo molhado e luxurioso. Sua língua se movia devagar, fazendo com que Lisa desejasse que ele fizesse o mesmo entre as suas pernas. As mãos dela foram diretamente para os cabelos dele, passeando por eles, agarrando com força. Quando ele lançou os braços em torno dela, ela arqueou o corpo, curvando-se sob as mãos dele.

Assim como no quarto do hotel, antes que ela se desse conta já estava deitada no sofá, com a boca de Hugh engolindo seu suspiro de surpresa. O robe se abriu ao toque de seus dedos habilidosos; ele agarrava os seios, explorando-os com apertões suaves e ritmados.

— Hugh...

— Shh. — ele sugou o lábio inferior dela, enquanto seus dedos beliscavam os mamilos sensíveis. — Eu estava ficando maluco só de pensar que você estava sem nada por baixo desse robe.

— É que você veio sem avisar... Ah! Ui... — ele abocanhou um dos seios, produzindo uma onda de calor que fez a pele dela transpirar. Seu olhar buscou desesperadamente o relógio do decodificador da TV a cabo. — Hugh, não.

Ele a olhou com seus olhos azuis intensos.

— É uma loucura, eu sei. Eu não... Não sei explicar por que, Lisa, mas preciso fazer você gozar. Penso nisso o tempo todo, há dias.

Uma de suas mãos abriu caminho até o meio das pernas dela. Elas se abriram sem o menor pudor. O corpo de Lisa estava todo excitado, ela estava toda vermelha, quase febril. Sua outra mão continuou massageando os seios dela, deixando-os insuportavelmente sensíveis ao toque.

— Você está toda molhadinha pra mim. — ele sussurrou, seguindo com os olhos até onde estavam seus dedos. — Você é linda aqui também. Macia e rosadinha. Quente. Não foi hoje que você se depilou, foi?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Ainda bem. Acho que não agüentaria nem mais dez minutos sem tocar em você, imagine dez horas.

Ele enfiou um dedo cuidadosamente nela. Os olhos dela se fecharam diante da vulnerabilidade de estar de pernas abertas sendo masturbada por um homem cujo conhecimento do tempo de recuperação depois de uma sessão de depilação com cera denunciava uma tremenda intimidade com o sexo feminino. Um homem que ainda estava totalmente vestido, ajoelhado no chão à sua frente.

— Você é tão gostosinha. — o dedo de Hugh entrava e saía suavemente de dentro dela. Suas costas se curvaram, e suas pernas o abraçaram com vontade. — E tão gulosinha. Faz quanto tempo que você não trepa?

Lisa engoliu em seco.

— Eu andei meio ocupada. Gravando muito, como você sabe. E sem namorado.

— Faz um tempão, então. — ele tirou o dedo de dentro dela e voltou com dois. Lisa não conseguiu segurar um gemido de prazer. Aquele homem tinha mãos talentosas, confiantes e habilidosas, e conseguia tudo o que queria com elas.


	6. Chapter 6

— Você toma pílula, Lisa?

— Tomo. — as mãos dela agarraram as bordas do estofamento. — Claro.

— Assim que eu te provar que não tenho nada e você fizer o mesmo, vou gozar dentro de você.

— Hugh! — ela estava ofegante, girando os quadris sem nenhuma vergonha ao ritmo dos dedos dele. Sentia que ia explodir se Hugh não a fizesse gozar.

Nunca havia ficado tão excitada em sua vida. Estava absolutamente dominada pela necessidade de ter um orgasmo. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo sem fuder, estava naquela fase de subir pelas paredes. Sempre foi vadia e compulsiva por sexo, o vibrador não chegava nem perto de satisfazer suas necessidades. Se alguém chegasse naquele momento e a visse se contorcendo no meio da sala enquanto Hugh a masturbava, ela não ia nem ligar.

A respiração dele também estava acelerada. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho de desejo. Por ela. Sendo que tudo o que ela tinha feito fora se entregar a ele, incapaz de resistir.

A mão que estava nos seios dela passou pelo seu rosto.

— Você está vermelha. Ficou escandalizada comigo.

— Fiquei. — o sorriso dele era o de alguém ao mesmo tempo perverso e deliciado, e a fez perder o fôlego.

— Quero sentir minha porra aqui dentro quando enfiar o dedo em você.

Quero que você sinta a minha porra aqui dentro, pra lembrar como eu estava quando gozei, dos ruídos que fiz. E, quando pensar nisso, você vai querer fazer de novo e de novo e de novo.

Seus dedos produziam ondas dentro dela, o descaramento de suas palavras a deixava à beira do orgasmo. Lisa jamais pensou ouvir aquelas palavras dele, jamais. Ele era sempre tão discreto e introspectivo com todos, ninguém nunca imaginaria o homem extremamente erótico que ele poderia ser.

— Vou dizer tudo o que quero que você faça para me dar prazer, Lisa, e você vai fazer tudinho... Se me obedecer, vamos fazer sexo explosivo, selvagem, sem restrições. Você sabe disso, não é? Já está sentindo como as coisas vão ser entre nós.

— Sim. — ela sussurrou, agarrando seus seios para aplacar a fúria dos mamilos endurecidos. — Hugh, por favor.

Ela estava ficando louca com aquele desejo dentro dela, precisava gozar, precisava liberar toda aquela tensão da tortura que ele parecia estar fazendo. Tanto tempo sem trepar e ele com toda aquela calma quase que proposital. Ele sabia que ela tinha pressa, tinha gana por um orgasmo.

— Shh... Pode deixar comigo. — ele começou a esfregar o clitóris com o dedão, em movimentos circulares. — Olhe bem nos meus olhos quando gozar pra mim.

Ela estava prestes a explodir, e a tensão só aumentava enquanto ele massageava seu clitóris e enfiava os dedos nela em um ritmo constante, sem a menor pressa.

— Goza pra mim, Lisa. — ele ordenou. — Agora.

Lisa chegou ao orgasmo com um grito abafado, agarrando as bordas do sofá até seus dedos ficarem sem cor, remexendo os quadris nas mãos dele, esquecendo completamente qualquer vergonha ou timidez. Seus olhos estavam grudados nos dele, incapazes de se desviar, hipnotizados pelo triunfo masculino que brilhava em seus olhos. Naquele momento, ele tinha total poder sobre ela. Lisa faria tudo o que ele quisesse. Tudo. E ele sabia disso.

Um prazer avassalador tomava conta de Lisa. Com o sangue pulsando nas suas orelhas, ouviu a voz dele rouca dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu identificar as palavras quando ele apoiou uma das pernas dela no encosto do sofá e cobriu seu sexo com a boca.

— Não... — ela empurrou a cabeça dele com as mãos. — Eu não agüento.

Ela estava inchada demais, sensível demais. Mas, quando a língua dele tocou seu clitóris e começou a passear por ele, a vontade voltou com toda a força. Com mais intensidade do que antes. Ele percorreu tudo, provocando-a, tentando-a com a promessa de outro orgasmo que ela sabia que não conseguiria ter tão cedo.

Foi quando sua língua entrou nela, e Lisa teve que morder os lábios para não gritar. Gozou pela segunda vez, e seu corpo se sacudiu violentamente, com os músculos mais tenros se enrijecendo desesperadamente ao toque da língua. O urro que ele soltou reverberou através dela. Não teve forças para afastá-lo quando ele voltou ao seu clitóris e o chupou suavemente... Incansavelmente... Até ela gemer de novo, sussurrando seu nome.

Lisa estava sentindo-se toda mole quando Hugh endireitou sua perna, e ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego quando ele começou a beijar sua barriga e seus seios. Ele lambeu os mamilos e a enlaçou com seus braços. Ela permaneceu imóvel e submissa ao toque dele enquanto ele beijava sua boca com uma violência controlada, ferindo os lábios dela e denunciando seu estado de excitação extrema.

Então ele fechou seu robe e ficou de pé, olhando para ela de cima a baixo.

— Hugh...?

— Às sete horas, Lisa. — ele se abaixou e tocou o tornozelo dela, acariciando com os dedos a tornozeleira que ela havia posto já pensando no evento. — E não tire isto aqui. Quero comer você com nada além disto.

Hugh foi embora deixando Lisa no sofá, estava exausta e satisfeita com tudo o que ele havia feito durante aquela visita surpresa. Aquele homem era perfeito demais, uma tentação do diabo para tirá-la de sua zona de conforto. Mas quem precisava de conforto com um homem daqueles?

Se ela soubesse que Hugh era tudo aquilo com mãos e língua, teria dado para ele na primeira noite que se conheceram. Vontade não faltou. Vadia.


	7. Chapter 7

O vestido que sua assessora havia mandado era de um vermelho bem vivo, e parecia ter sido desenhado para ser usado por uma deusa grega. Era de ombro único, com um decote diagonal, justo até o quadril e com uma abertura que começava no alto da coxa. Nas costas não havia nada além de um cordão de pedraria ligando um lado a outro para impedir que o vestido caísse. Em outras palavras, as costas de Lisa estavam nuas desde a base da coluna, em um enorme decote V.

Lisa havia separado um lindo colar, mas ficou na dúvida se o usaria ou não. Estava pensando em brincos de ouro com pingentes, mas depois achou melhor argolas de diamantes. As maiores que ela tivesse. Procurou em sua caixa de jóias e as encontrou.

Ela estava certa. Os brincos produziam um efeito bem diferente da gargantilha de ouro — menos glamour e mais sensualidade. Além disso, combinavam com a tornozeleira de diamantes de sua perna direita, que ela nunca mais veria da mesma forma depois do comentário de Hugh. Com seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto como uma cachoeira de cachos grossos e deliberadamente caóticos, parecia que ela tinha acabado de transar, uma impressão que só era reforçada pela maquiagem esfumaçada dos olhos e os lábios brilhantes.

Hugh chegou pontualmente às sete. A assessora de Lisa, que já estava de saída, abriu a porta para ele no mesmo instante que Lisa apareceu na sala.

— Lisa. — ele foi até ela com seu andar gracioso e determinado. Pegou em sua mão e levou até a boca. Seu olhar era intenso — intensamente ardoroso, intensamente compenetrado.

O toque dos lábios contra sua pele fez um arrepio se espalhar por seu braço e despertou lembranças daquela boca pecaminosa em outras partes do seu corpo. Lisa ficou instantaneamente excitada. Melhor dizendo, instantaneamente vadia.

— Oi. — seus olhos brilharam de contentamento.

— Oi. Você está linda. Mal posso esperar para exibir você por aí.

Ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação ao ouvir aquele elogio.

— Espero que consiga fazer jus a você.

— Já está pronta pra ir? — ele franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

— Sim. Só preciso pegar minha bolsa e meu xale.

Lisa afastou-se um pouco para pegar ambos que estavam no sofá. Hugh a seguiu e ajudando-a pegou o xale de veludo preto, enquanto ela pegava a bolsa. Ela sorriu ao olhar para a mesma — lembrando das camisinhas que havia guardado em um compartimento interno da bolsa. Hugh pegou o xale e o deitou sobre os ombros de Lisa. Quando começou a tirar os cabelos que haviam ficado sob ele, o toque de sua mão no pescoço dela deixou-a tão distraída que mal notou que ainda continuava com aquele sorriso safado nos lábios. Hugh a conduziu para fora com a mão na base da sua coluna, pele contra pele. Um contato que produziu eletricidade, fazendo o corpo dela inteiro ser invadido por uma onda de calor.

Uma limusine estava esperando de frente a casa, e o motorista abriu a porta assim que Lisa e Hugh saíram da mesma. Ela deslizou pelo banco para se sentar do outro lado e ajeitou o vestido. Quando Hugh se acomodou ao seu lado e a porta se fechou, ela pôde perceber como ele cheirava bem. Inspirou profundamente, dizendo a si mesma para relaxar e desfrutar da companhia. Ele pegou sua mão e começou a percorrê-la com os dedos, e esse simples toque despertou em Lisa uma luxúria furiosa. Ela dispensou o xale — estava quente demais para usá-lo.

— Lisa. — ele acionou um botão e o vidro escuro atrás do motorista começou a subir.

Um instante depois ela estava no colo dele, e sua boca estava grudada na dela, beijando-a furiosamente.

Fez então o que estava com vontade de fazer desde que o viu em pé em sua sala: enfiou as mãos entre seus cabelos e retribuiu o beijo. Ela adorava o jeito como ele a beijava — como se fosse uma _necessidade_, como se ele fosse enlouquecer se não o fizesse, como se não agüentasse mais esperar. Chupou sua língua e percebeu que ele gostava disso, e que ela gostava disso, o que a fez desejar chupá-lo em outro lugar com a mesma volúpia.

Quando as mãos dele deslizaram sobre suas costas nuas soltou um gemido, sentindo as pontadas de sua ereção contra o quadril. Lisa se ajeitou para montar sobre ele, tirando o vestido do caminho e agradecendo mentalmente à sua assessora por ter escolhido uma roupa com uma abertura tão conveniente. Com os joelhos apoiados dos dois lados de seus quadris, lançou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele e tornou o beijo ainda mais profundo. Lambeu sua boca, mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior, acariciou sua língua com a dela...

Hugh a agarrou pela cintura e a tirou dali. Ele se inclinou para trás no acento, com o pescoço curvado para ver bem o rosto dela e seu peito ofegante.

— O que você está fazendo comigo?

Lisa percorreu o peito dele com a mão, dentro da camisa, sentindo a rigidez implacável de sua massa corporal. Seus dedos acompanharam o contorno dos músculos de seu abdome, formulando na sua mente a imagem dele sem roupa.

— Estou tocando você. Aproveitando-me de você. Eu quero você, Hugh.

— Mais tarde. Estamos no meio da rua. — ele agarrou seus pulsos, detendo seus movimentos.

— Não dá pra ver a gente.

— Não importa. Não é hora nem lugar de começar uma coisa que só vamos poder terminar daqui a várias horas. Já estou enlouquecendo com o que aconteceu hoje à tarde.

— Então vamos acabar logo com isso. — o aperto dele se intensificou, tornando-se doloroso.

— Não podemos fazer isso aqui.

— Por que não? — ela perguntou e no mesmo instante um pensamento surpreendente lhe ocorreu. — Você nunca transou numa limusine?

— Não. — ele cerrou os dentes. — Você já?

Lisa olhou para o outro lado sem responder, e viu a massa de carros e pedestres em torno deles. Estavam a poucos centímetros de centenas de pessoas, mas o vidro escuro os escondia de seus olhares, o que atiçava sua ousadia. Ela queria dar prazer a ele. Queria saber se era capaz de se aproximar de Hugh Laurie, e não havia nada impedindo isso além dele.

Avançou com os quadris para cima dele, esfregando-se em toda a extensão de seu pau duro. A respiração dele sibilava por entre os dentes cerrados.

— Preciso de você, Hugh. — ela sussurrou quase sem fôlego, inalando o perfume dele, que parecia ainda se intoxicada só de sentir o cheiro da pele dele. — Você me deixa louca.

Hugh soltou os pulsos dela e agarrou seu rosto, apertando firmemente os lábios contra os dela. Com uma das mãos, Lisa procurou a braguilha da sua calça, abrindo os dois botões que escondiam o zíper. Ele enrijeceu.

— Eu preciso disso. — ela murmurou bem perto da boca dele. — Deixa, vai.


	8. Chapter 8

Ele não relaxou, mas também não tentou mais detê-la. Quando ela o pegou nas mãos, ele gemeu. Um ruído de dor e prazer. Ela o apertou de levinho, usando um toque deliberadamente suave enquanto o media com as mãos. Estava duro como pedra, e quente. Deslizou suas duas mãos fechadas em torno dele, da base até a ponta, perdendo o fôlego e se estremecendo toda ao fazê-lo.

Hugh agarrou os quadris dela e suas mãos ultrapassaram os limites do vestido até que seus polegares encontrassem a renda vermelha da calcinha fio-dental.

— Sua bucetinha é tão doce. — ele murmurou com a boca colada à dela. — Quero abrir suas pernas e te lamber até você implorar pelo meu pau.

— Eu imploro agora mesmo, se você quiser. — Lisa o masturbava com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra tentava abrir sua bolsa para pegar uma camisinha.

Um dos polegares dele deslizou para dentro da calcinha, sentindo a intensidade do desejo úmido dela.

— Mal toquei em você. — ele sussurrou com os olhos brilhando sobre ela na escuridão daquele banco traseiro. — E você já está prontinha pra mim.

— Não dá pra evitar. — ela diz.

— Não é pra evitar. — ele enfiou o polegar nela, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto ela se contorcia ao seu toque. — Não seria justo, já que não posso obrigar você a parar o que está fazendo.

Lisa abriu a embalagem do preservativo com os dentes e entregou a ele com a camisinha já quase fora do invólucro.

— Não sei pôr essas coisas.

— Estou quebrando todas as minhas regras com você. — ele envolveu suas mãos com a dela.

A seriedade de seu tom de voz grave fez com que Lisa se sentisse inundada por uma onda de calor e confiança. Ela sabia que Hugh não era o tipo de cara que cometia loucuras a ponto de transar em um carro rumo a um evento de trabalho. Aquilo estava ultrapassando tudo o que ele havia imaginado que poderia fazer por uma mulher.

— Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas.

Ela viu os dentes brancos dele brilharem; ele acionou um botão do painel atrás de si e ordenou:

— Continue dirigindo até eu mandar parar.

Lisa sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. A luz dos faróis do carro de trás atravessou o vidro escuro e bateu em seu rosto, traindo seu embaraço.

— Ora essa Lisa. — ele falou baixinho enquanto desenrolava com habilidade o preservativo. — Você me faz querer transar na limusine, mas sente vergonha quando digo ao motorista que não quero ser interrompido?

Sua demonstração de bom humor fez com que ela o quisesse ainda mais. Apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele para se equilibrar, ela apoiou-se em um dos joelhos para chegar à altura necessária para se posicionar acima de seu pau grosso e duro. As mãos dele agarraram os quadris dela, e ela ouviu um som de estalo quando ele rasgou sua calcinha. O ruído abrupto e a violência daquele gesto transformaram o desejo dela em algo quase febril.

— Vá devagar. — ele ordenou com a voz rouca, erguendo os quadris para poder abaixar mais a calça.

Ela sentiu a ereção entre suas coxas enquanto ele se mexia e soltou um gemido. Lisa sentia uma espécie de vazio dentro dela, como se os orgasmos que havia tido à tarde só tivessem aumentado seu desejo, em vez de aplacado. Ele se enrijeceu quando ela o tomou com os dedos e o posicionou, ajustando seu membro grosso à sua abertura sedenta. O cheiro de tesão carregava o ar de umidade, uma mistura sedutora de feromônios que despertou todas as células do seu corpo. Sua pele estava vermelha e alerta, e seus seios, inchados e sensíveis.

Era isso que ela queria desde a primeira vez em que o viu possuí-lo, montar sobre seu corpo magnífico e senti-lo profundamente dentro dela.

— Minha nossa, Lisa. — ele perdeu o fôlego enquanto ela se abaixava sobre seu corpo, sentindo as mãos dele apertando incansavelmente suas coxas.

Lisa fechou os olhos. Sentiu que estava se expondo mais do que deveria. Ela queria ter intimidade com ele, mas aquilo parecia demais. Ambos estavam se encarando, a poucos centímetros de distância, encapsulados em um pequeno espaço com o restante do mundo pulsando ao redor deles. Ela era capaz de sentir a euforia dele, sabia que ele estava tão fora de si quanto ela.

— Você é tão apertadinha. — suas palavras saíram abafadas, com um toque delicioso de agonia.

Lisa foi um pouco além, deixando que ele a penetrasse mais fundo. Inspirou uma grande lufada de ar, sentindo-se deliciosamente alargada.

Com a palma da mão aberta sobre o ventre dela, Hugh tocou seu clitóris pulsante com o dedão e começou a massageá-lo com movimentos circulares lentos e precisos. Lisa sentiu o corpo se enrijecer e se contorcer, trazendo-o ainda mais para dentro dela. Ao tentar abrir os olhos, ela o viu através de suas pálpebras semicerradas. Ele estava lindíssimo, estendido sob ela com um smoking elegante, exalando um desejo animal de acasalar através de seu corpo poderoso. Ele arqueou o pescoço, pressionando o encosto do assento com a cabeça enquanto lutavam para atravessar barreiras invisíveis.

— Nossa. — ele soltou através dos dentes. — Vou gozar muito

Aquela promessa a excitou ainda mais. O suor brotava da pele dela. Lisa estava tão molhada que deslizou por toda a extensão do pau dele até envolvê-lo quase completamente. Deixou escapar um grito abafado quando ele entrou nela. A penetração era tão profunda que ela mal conseguia suportar, forçando-se a ir um pouco para o lado, tentando amenizar aquele inesperado toque de desconforto. Seu corpo, porém, não parecia se importar com o tamanho avantajado dele. Ela estava estremecendo em torno dele, apertando-o, estremecendo a beira do orgasmo.

Hugh soltou um palavrão e agarrou-a pelo quadril com sua mão livre, obrigando-a a se inclinar sobre seu peito, que pulsava com uma respiração trôpega. Essa mudança de posição fez com que ela se abrisse, aceitando-o por inteiro dentro dela. Imediatamente, a temperatura do corpo dele subiu, ela sentia o tórax dele irradiando ondas de calor através das roupas. Gotas de suor surgiram sobre os lábios de Hugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Inclinando-se para frente, ela passou a língua por toda a sua extensão, capturando aquele líquido salgado com um leve murmúrio de prazer. Ele contorceu a boca de maneira impaciente. Lisa se levantou com cuidado, deslizando um pouco para cima antes que ele detivesse o movimento agarrando seu quadril com ferocidade.

— Devagar. — ele a avisou novamente, com um leve tom autoritário que fez com que uma onda de luxúria se espalhasse pelo corpo dela.

Lisa deixou que seu corpo caísse, recebendo-o de novo dentro dela, sentindo uma dor estranhamente gostosa quando ele foi um pouco além dos seus limites. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e o prazer se espalhou pelo ar quando eles se identificaram com o que estavam fazendo. Foi quando ela se deu conta de que eles estavam completamente vestidos, a não ser pelas partes mais íntimas de seus corpos. Tudo aquilo parecia muito natural para ela, assim como os ruídos que ele fazia, mostrando que, como ela, estava sentindo um prazer extremo.

Sedenta por Hugh, ela grudou sua boca à dele, agarrando com os dedos as raízes de seus cabelos úmidos de suor. Ela o beijava e remexia os quadris, cavalgando no ritmo dos movimentos circulares enlouquecedores de seu polegar, sentindo o orgasmo que se construía ao redor de seu membro longo e grosso no ventre dela em ebulição.

Ela deixou que sua consciência fosse absorvida pelo instinto primitivo e permitiu que seu corpo assumisse o controle por completo. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do desejo de fuder, uma necessidade feroz de cavalgar em cima do pau dele até que toda aquela tensão se desfizesse em uma explosão que enfim a libertaria daquele desejo escravizador.

— Como isso é bom. — ela suspirou, entregue a ele. — Está sentindo? Ah, como é bom.

Usando ambas as mãos, Hugh comandava o ritmo dela, curvando-a em um ângulo que fazia com que a cabeça do seu pau se esfregasse no ponto mais sensível que havia dentro dela. O corpo dela se endureceu e Lisa começou a tremer, sentindo que estava prestes a gozar só de sentir aquelas estocadas precisas dentro dela.

— Hugh.

Ele agarrou-a pela nuca quando o orgasmo explodiu dentro dela, lançando espasmos de êxtase que se irradiaram pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer. Hugh observou enquanto ela desmoronava diante dele, mantendo os olhos dela abertos apesar do seu desejo de fechá-los. Dominada pelo seu olhar, ela gemia e gozava como nunca, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer a cada pulsação de prazer.

— Caralho, caralho, caralho. — ele urrava, batendo seus quadris nos dela, puxando seu corpo para baixo a fim de fazê-lo ir de encontro a suas estocadas punitivas.

Ele chegou até o ponto mais profundo do corpo dela. Lisa sentia que ele estava cada vez mais duro e grosso. Ela olhava para ele com avidez, sentindo a necessidade de vê-lo quando ele perdesse as estribeiras com ela. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados de vontade, e seu belo rosto, contorcido pela brutal corrida em direção ao clímax.

— Lisa! — ele gozou emitindo um som de êxtase selvagem, uma liberação súbita de energia que a deixou fascinada por sua ferocidade. Ele tremeu ao sentir o orgasmo percorrer seu corpo, aliviando a expressão do rosto por um instante e demonstrando uma inesperada vulnerabilidade.

Ela envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos e juntou seus lábios aos dele, tentando confortá-lo enquanto a respiração agitada dele fazia inchar as bochechas dela.

— Lisa. — ele a envolveu com os braços e apertou-a contra ele, pressionando seu rosto úmido contra o pescoço dela.

Ela sabia como ele se sentia. Entregue. Sem defesas.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, abraçados, absorvendo os tremores pós-orgasmo. Ele virou a cabeça e a beijou suavemente, aplacando os sentimentos exaltados dela com o carinho da língua dele em sua boca.

— Nossa. — ela respirou fundo, abalada.

Os lábios dele se curvaram para cima.

— Pois é. — ele disse.

Lisa sorriu, sentindo-se tonta e feliz.

Hugh afastou os fios de cabelos úmidos de suor das têmporas dela, percorrendo seu rosto com os dedos de maneira quase reverente. O modo como ele a olhava fez o peito dela doer. Ele estava lindo e parecia... Agradecido, com os olhos repletos de ternura.

— Não quero estragar o momento. — ele diz.

Ela sentiu que ele estava jogando alguma coisa no ar e tentou capturar.

— Mas...? — Lisa perguntou.

— Mas não podemos perder o evento. Já confirmamos nossa presença.

— É. — o momento estava de fato arruinado.

Lisa se levantou lentamente de cima dele, mordendo os lábios ao sentir que Hugh escapava, úmido e escorregadio, de dentro dela. O atrito foi suficiente para fazê-la querer mais. Ele mal havia começado a amolecer.

— Droga. — Hugh disse de repente. — Quero você de novo.

Ele a agarrou antes que ela saísse de cima dele, puxando um lenço sabe-se lá de onde e passando-o gentilmente entre as pernas dela. Foi um gesto profundamente íntimo, assim como o sexo que haviam acabado de fazer.

Depois de seca, sentou-se no assento ao lado dele e procurou o gloss dentro da bolsa. Por cima do pequeno espelho da caixinha de maquiagem, ela viu quando Hugh tirou a camisinha e deu um nó. Ele a embrulhou em um guardanapo de papel e a dispensou em uma lixeira engenhosamente escondida. Quando recompôs sua aparência, ele ordenou ao motorista que retomasse a rota, recostou-se no assento e deixou seu olhar se perder fora da janela.

— Adoro os dias desses eventos de premiações. E hoje, particularmente, estou amando. — Lisa comenta sorrindo, tendo novamente o olhar dele pra ela.

— Não gosto muito desse glamour todo. E esses prêmios não me enchem muito os olhos. — Hugh diz num tom sério. — Só estou indo por você. — ele conta.

— Eu gosto quando a série ganha um prêmio. Mas gosto mais ainda quando você ganha. — ela diz e um brilho de um imenso orgulho pelo homem à sua frente ilumina seus olhos.

— O melhor prêmio desta noite eu já ganhei. — ele diz com o rosto bem próximo ao dela. — Você.

Ele colou seus lábios nos dela dando inicio a um beijo quente, chupando sua língua com uma necessidade enorme, nem parecia que eles tinham acabado de transar. O desejo que ele sentia por ela era avassalador. Quase doentio.


	10. Chapter 10

Finalmente eles chegam ao local do evento. A limusine pára na entrada do mesmo e a porta por onde eles desceriam parou bem no inicio do red carpet. Alguns metros à frente estavam vários paparazzi, todos ansiosos para saber quem havia chegado. E logo depois alguns jornalistas que já bombardeavam — sempre com as mesmas perguntas— outras celebridades.

O motorista abre a porta da limusine e ajuda Lisa a descer, logo em seguida Hugh desce. Nesse momento todas as atenções se concentram em ambos. Os flashes dos fotógrafos espocavam ao redor de Lisa e Hugh enquanto andavam pela área de imprensa. Lisa mal se deu conta que caminhava de braço dado com Hugh, sorrindo para todos os que viam em sua frente. De fato, a sua felicidade estava escancarada.

Não tardou muito para que os repórteres os bombardeassem por perguntas sobre a comum falta de aliança no dedo de Hugh, e se os boatos sobre eles estarem juntos é verdadeiro. Sem o braço que os uniam, porém bem próximos, eles iam tentando fugir dos adoradores de fofocas. Discretamente, eles sorriram, posaram para fotos, sempre tocando um ao outro, até que finalmente conseguiram cruzar o red carpet.

No momento em que entraram alguém chamou o nome de Hugh e ele se virou. Lisa aproveitou e saiu de fininho, olhando ao seu redor, para os outros convidados, que lotavam a entrada acarpetada do evento. Avistou seu amigo James St. James e fora conversar com ele, não quis ficar muito grudada em Hugh, precisava manter a descrição. Hugh aos poucos foi se misturando aos presentes, parando aqui e ali para falar com alguns conhecidos e outros não tão conhecidos assim.

Não tardou muito para que começasse o show de premiações. Como era de se esperar, Hugh e Lisa sentaram-se juntos. Foi dado o inicio da premiação e desde que chegaram as trocas de olhares calorosos eram intensas, atraindo assim os olhares complacentes dos amigos, e sentindo-se recriminados pelo modo como o Shore os observava.

Inclinando-se para Lisa, discretamente, Hugh roçou a barba no ombro dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto a desejava.

— Estou louco para tirar esse seu vestido. Não consigo prestar atenção em nada sabendo que você está sem calcinha.

— Hugh... — Lisa ficou levemente excitada.

— Caso ganhemos esses prêmios estúpidos, eu vou te beijar na frente de todos... Imagina só, um showzinho para animar.

Lisa não tivera tempo para responder, porque nesse momento a atriz Debra Messing anunciava a grade de atrizes concorrentes ao troféu de melhor atriz coadjuvante. Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando o seu nome foi anunciado como vencedor na categoria, apesar de ter sido seu primeiro prêmio, todos não tinham duvidas que ela o levaria. Em um impulso, ela acabou beijando Hugh na frente de todos ao comemorar o prêmio. Rapidamente, assim como o leve beijo, ela disfarçou abraçando-o logo em seguida, o que não faria muita diferença. Mas devido ao frenesi do momento, alguns-poucos repórteres que tiveram acesso ao salão de festas, conseguiram capturar o momento.

Finalmente indo receber o primeiro prêmio de muitos, Lisa caminhou elegantemente até o palco. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha brilhava em seus lábios. Ela estava absurdamente feliz.

— Acho que me empolguei um pouco na comemoração. — ela diz sorrindo diante do publico, referindo-se ao rápido beijo que havia dado em Hugh.

Após receber o prêmio, e rompendo com a tradição, fora pedido a Lisa que ela apresentasse o prêmio de melhor série dramática, e meio apreensiva, ela anunciou a vitória de House MD.

Shore subiu ao palco acompanhado de alguns atores da série, fez um rápido agradecimento e todos voltaram para seus respectivos lugares.

A premiação seguiu, e depois de duas entregas duas categorias chegou a vez de anunciar a de melhor ator e o nome Hugh Laurie foi dito em alto e bom tom. Tirando rapidamente a mão da perna da Lisa, ele levantou e ela automaticamente fez o mesmo e o abraçou, mas sem beijo dessa vez.

— Você me deixou excitada. — ela sussurrou, provocando-o.

Em meio a uma salva de palmas, ele subiu até o palco. Lisa voltou a sentar vidrada nele o observou enquanto caminhava em direção ao palco, incapaz de deixar de admirar sua elegância natural e sua beleza impressionante. A cada passo que dava ele impunha atenção e respeito, o que era uma proeza, considerando suas passadas tranqüilas e sem pressa.

Quando terminou o pequeno agradecimento, Lisa o aplaudiu, junto com os demais que a acompanharam naquela ovação.

Depois da premiação alguns atores conversavam entre si. Lisa conversava animadamente com Robert Sean, Omar, Jennifer e Jesse quando Hugh se aproximou.

— Lisa. — Hugh apoiou a mão na parte inferior de suas costas nuas, e uma onda de choque percorreu o seu corpo. Com os dedos dele grudados nela, Lisa se perguntou se ele sentia a mesma coisa. — Eu levo você até sua casa.

— Não precisa. Combinei de voltar com James.

— James? — ele acenou com a cabeça para todos e a levou dali. — Porque você não quer que eu te leve?

— Acho melhor não sairmos juntos, depois daquele beijo que dei em você as pessoas ficaram comentando. Vamos evitar fofocas desnecessárias.

— Tudo bem, eu vou pra sua casa depois. Quero fuder você muito esta noite.

— Não Hugh. É melhor a gente só se ver amanhã. Prometo que faço o que você quiser e aonde quiser. — a promessa o fez concordar.

— Ok. Amanhã eu te fodo no set, quer dizer, eu te vejo no set. — ele disse e o olhar dele fez com que Lisa sentisse uma pressão entre as pernas.

— Até amanhã então. — ela disse lambendo os lábios e foi a procura do amigo James.


	11. Chapter 11

No dia seguinte Lisa acordou cedo. As gravações para a nova temporada começariam e ela sabia que não teria o tempo livre como nas férias, mas ela adorava toda aquela falta de tempo, amava o seu trabalho.

Após o banho tomou seu café da manhã, se arrumou e quando estava saindo alguém bateu em sua porta. Era um entregador de uma floricultura. Ao receber o buquê que ele segurava cuidadosamente, agradeceu-o e fechando a porta caminhou até o sofá. Parou no meio do caminho, com uma expressão de surpresa diante do enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas diante de suas mãos. O aroma era divino, e ela respirou bem fundo para senti-lo. Ao sentar desgrudou o cartão do papel celofane e o abriu.

_*** PARABÉNS PELO PRÊMIO. NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE PENSAR EM VOCÊ**_**. ****HUGH**** ***

Ela passou o dedão por cima da caligrafia. Era sexy e masculina. Um gesto romântico de um cara que não tinha o romance em seu repertório. Depois de ter colocado as rosas em um lindo vaso, ela finalmente saiu para gravar.

Ao chegar ao set de gravações não encontrou com Hugh, ela queria agradecer pelas rosas. Já havia passado no trailer dele e não o viu, então foi para o seu e colocou o figurino de 'Lisa Cuddy'.

A manhã foi bem corrida para todos, até que uma pausa surgiu e ambos se encontram em um dos corredores.

— Finalmente vi você. Como está a sua manhã? — ele perguntou, e sua voz a deixou toda arrepiada.

— Ocupadíssima. Como a de todos pelo visto. — ela olhou para o relógio e se assustou ao constatar que faltavam só vinte minutos para o meio-dia.

— Ótimo. — ele fez uma pausa. — Tentei ligar pra você ontem. Deixei umas mensagens. Queria ouvir sua voz.

Lisa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Precisou recorrer a toda a força de vontade que tinha para resistir à tentação de beijá-lo ali mesmo, no meio de todos. Ainda não sabia como tinha conseguido resistir ao "Quero fuder você muito" dele na noite passada.

— Eu me esqueci de ligar o celular quando sai do evento. E quando cheguei aproveitei para dar mais uma lida no texto.

— Recebeu as flores que mandei?

— Sim, são lindas. Obrigada. — ela sorriu como se estivesse vendo as flores diante dela. — Fui até seu trailer para agradecer, mas você não estava.

— Elas me lembraram do seu vestido.

— Algumas mulheres diriam que você está sendo romântico. — ele sorriu, mas não quis comentar sobre o assunto romantismo.

— Pensei em passar na sua casa... Senti vontade.

— Ainda bem que você não fez isso.

— Não me esqueci do que você prometeu ontem. — ele diz e seu olhar tinha um brilho perverso.

— Muito menos eu. Estou louca pra transar com você de novo. — ela diz baixando um pouco o tom de voz.

— Podemos fazer isso agora se você quiser.

— Eu adoraria, mas preciso ir gravar no andar de cima.

Hugh pôs a mão na parte inferior das costas de Lisa e a levou até o elevador, fazendo com que uma das maquiadoras erguesse as sobrancelhas de espanto quando passaram pelo corredor — o clima entre eles era de pegar fogo. Lisa ficou inquieta enquanto esperavam o elevador, desejando que fosse possível passar um dia sem ver aquele homem cujo toque despertava seu desejo como uma droga.

Ele se virou para ela enquanto o elevador não chegava e percorreu com os dedos as mangas da blusa de cetim que Lisa estava usando.

— Toda vez que fecho os olhos, vejo você com aquele vestido vermelho. Escuto seus gemidos de tesão. Sinto você descendo pelo meu pau, apertadinha, me fazendo ficar tão duro que chega até a doer.

— Pare com isso. — ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, incapaz de suportar o olhar de intimidade que ele lançava em sua direção.

— Não consigo evitar.

A chegada do elevador foi um alívio. Ele a pegou pela mão quando entraram. Depois das portas se fecharem, ele a puxou para mais perto.

— Eu vou te beijar, Lisa.

— Eu não...

Ele calou a boca dela com a dele. Ela Resistiu o quanto pode, mas no fim acabou se desmanchando ao sentir sua língua acariciando lentamente a dela. Lisa queria esse beijo desde o momento em que transaram. Precisava de uma garantia de que ele dava valor ao que tinham vivenciado, e que aquilo significava para ele o mesmo que para ela. A sensação de abandono voltou quando ele se afastou.

— Preciso sair daqui ou eu vou acabar fudendo você nesse elevador. — Hugh diz e aperta o botão para o elevador movimentar-se.

Alguns segundos depois o elevador pára, e antes de sair do mesmo, Lisa olha para Hugh e diz:

— Quando as gravações terminarem serei _toda sua_. — ela diz e vai embora.

Após gravar todas as cenas do dia, Lisa vai para seu trailer e antes de chegar ao mesmo dá de cara com Jô encostada nele. Ela respira fundo prevendo o que a aguardaria nesse encontro com a ex-mulher de Hugh.

— Oi Jô. — Lisa diz educadamente assim que se aproxima. — O trailer do Hugh é o próximo. — ela avisa tentando parecer inocente ao que trazia aquela criatura ali.

— Você está tendo um caso com o Hugh? — Jô perguntou sem rodeios.

— Como é?! — Lisa não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. — Caso? — ela sorriu amplamente.

— Você ouviu muito bem. Ou além de vadia você também é surda? — ela não suportava ver Lisa sorrindo, sabia que aquilo a deixava ainda mais bonita. Sua beleza a irritava.

— Eu não tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida pra você. Caso ache que Hugh ainda te deve, porque não vai perguntar a ele?

O que Lisa mais temia era isso: aquela demônia com dor de cotovelo indo tirar satisfação com ela. Achava esse tipo de atitude ridícula para qualquer mulher, imagine pra uma que tinha um casamento completamente falido e mais gaia do que cabelo.

— Ele só quer te comer e nada mais.

— Tem razão. Em casa ele não tem boa comida, daí tem que procurar algo mais requintado em outro lugar.

— Quando ele cansar de você vai te descartar como uma garrafa de whisky vazia. Você não é a primeira vadia que aparece pra desestabilizar o nosso casamento.

— Se vai ser assim como você está dizendo, então pra quê toda essa cena patética?

— Deixe-o em paz. Ele tem filhos, tem uma família e não é uma vagabunda como você que vai acabar com tudo isso.

— Acho que se tem uma pessoa que deve deixar alguém em paz aqui, essa pessoa é você. Volte para sua vidinha medíocre, você a merece. — Lisa diz entrando no trailer fechando a porta na cara dela.


	12. Chapter 12

A demônia foi embora, já havia destilado o seu veneno e voltaria muito satisfeita para casa. Não agüentou ver as fotos do evento da noite passada, juntamente com as notinhas insinuando um possível romance entre Hugh e Lisa. Aquilo foi como se ela tivesse recebido uma tapa na cara, e claro que ela não deixou barato. Tinha que viajar apenas para procurar Lisa e fazer aquele papel ridículo.

Ao entrar no trailer Lisa respirou fundo prometendo para si mesma que aquela mulherzinha não iria tirar a sua paz — ao menos não naquele momento. Lisa tirou o figurino de sua personagem e vestiu suas próprias roupas. Estava um pouco cansada, precisava de um banho... Mas precisava mais ainda de Hugh.

Antes que ela decidisse ir procurá-lo pelo set, eis que Hugh entra em seu trailer.

— Droga. — ele diz parecendo irritado. — Achei que chegaria a tempo de pegar você trocando de roupa. — desmontando a cara de bravo com um sorriso, ele se aproxima dela e a segura pela cintura.

— Que pena. — Lisa diz, puxa-o pela gola da camisa e lambe de leve o lábio inferior dele.

— Vamos para a minha casa. — ele diz e suas mãos descem na intenção de apalpar a bunda dela.

— Eu vou para onde você quiser.

Abandonaram a idéia de começarem a se pegar ali e em três minutos estavam na rua. Lisa propôs irem a pé, sabia que Hugh morava perto e ela gostava de caminhar — era bom para praticar exercícios. Hugh caminhava a passos largos, e Lisa tinha que se apressar para acompanhá-lo. Quando ele parou de repente, virou-se e a envolveu em um beijo ardente na calçada lotada, Lisa ficou atônita demais para fazer alguma coisa além de agüentar firme. Foi um encontro arrebatador de duas bocas, tão cheio de paixão e espontaneidade que aquilo deu um aperto no peito dela. As pessoas ao redor os aplaudiram.

Quando ele a pôs de pé de novo, ela estava atordoada e sem fôlego.

— O que foi isso? — Lisa perguntou ofegante.

— Um prelúdio. — ele retomou o caminho do apartamento, cujo prédio ela nem conseguiu ver ao ser puxada para dentro e levada diretamente para o elevador.

Hugh largou a mochila no chão do elevador e se ocupou da tarefa de tirar a regata branca que Lisa usava. Ela estava batendo nas mãos dele quando a porta se abriu e ele apanhou de volta a mochila. Não havia ninguém esperando o elevador no andar do apartamento dele, e o corredor também estava vazio. Hugh sacou uma chave de algum lugar e, um instante depois, eles já estavam dentro do apartamento rumo ao quarto.

Lisa não perdeu tempo: enfiou as mãos sob a camiseta dele para sentir sua pele úmida e a rigidez dos músculos por baixo dela — a caminhada o fez transpirar um pouco.

— Tire a roupa. _Agora_.

Ele deu uma risada ao tirar os tênis com os pés e arrancar a camiseta.

— Meu Deus... — ela pensou.

A visão do corpo dele daquela maneira — por inteiro, depois que sua bermuda foi ao chão — era de derreter os neurônios. Não havia o mínimo excesso em parte nenhuma, apenas massas compactas de músculos. Ele tinha barriga de tanquinho e aquele V sexy apontando para a pélvis que James — amigo dela — chamava de Quadril de Apolo. Hugh não depilava o peito, mas cuidava bem do corpo. Ele era um espécime masculino em estado bruto, a encarnação de tudo o que ela cobiçava, fantasiava e desejava.

— Acho que morri e fui pro céu. — Lisa diz o olhando embasbacada.

— Você ainda está vestida.

Ele atacou a roupa dela, arrancando a regata antes que ela pudesse respirar, juntamente com o top. A calça foi abaixada com força, e ela tirou os tênis com tanta pressa que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na cama. Mal havia recuperado o fôlego e ele já estava em cima dela.

Rolaram engalfinhados na cama. Em todo lugar que ele a tocava, deixava um rastro de calor. O cheiro límpido da pele depois de um dia de trabalho e uma pequena caminhada era um afrodisíaco intoxicante por si só, incitando o desejo dela por ele até as raias da loucura.

— Você é tão linda, Lisa. — ele apertou um dos seios dela antes de abocanhar o mamilo.

Lisa soltou um gemido bem alto ao sentir a onda de calor e o toque de sua língua, derretendo a cada movimento leve de sucção. Suas mãos percorriam avidamente a pele úmida dele, apalpando e apertando, procurando pelas partes que o fariam urrar e gemer. Ela entrelaçou suas pernas na dele e tentou fazê-lo rolar para que ela ficasse por cima, mas ele era pesado e forte demais.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

— Agora é a minha vez.

O que ela sentiu naquele momento, vendo seu sorriso e o afeto nos seus olhos, foi quase doloroso de tão intenso. Rápido demais, ela pensou. Estava se deixando envolver rápido demais.

— Hugh...

Ele deu um beijo profundo nela, passando a língua pela boca bem à sua maneira. Ela imaginou que ele seria capaz de fazê-la gozar apenas a beijando, caso aquilo continuasse por mais tempo. Tudo nele a deixava com tesão, desde sua aparência e o toque do seu corpo sob suas mãos até o modo como ele a olhava e encostava nela. Sua avidez e os sinais silenciosos que ele emitia em seu desejo de possuir o corpo dela, a impetuosidade com que ele dava prazer a ela e extraía dela seu prazer, tudo isso deixava Lisa nas nuvens.

Ela percorreu com as mãos os cabelos sedosos dele. Os pêlos encrespados do peito dele estimulavam os mamilos endurecidos dela, a barba que estava começando a crescer arrepiava a pele por onde passava, e o toque daquele corpo rígido era mais que suficiente para deixá-la molhada e louca para dar.

— Adoro seu corpo. — ele sussurrou, passeando com sua boca do rosto dela para a garganta. Suas mãos acariciavam o corpo dela, alternando-se entre os seios e os quadris. — Não me canso de admirá-lo.

— Você ainda não desfrutou dele o bastante. — Lisa provocou.

— Acho que nunca vou me fartar dele. — mordendo e lambendo o ombro dela, ele foi um pouquinho mais para baixo e agarrou um dos mamilos com os dentes. Ele o apertou, e a leve pontada de dor fez Lisa arquear as costas e gemer alto. Ele compensou a mordida com uma leve sucção, depois foi abrindo caminho aos beijos mais para baixo. — Nunca senti tanto desejo na minha vida.

— Então me fode.

— Ainda não. — ele murmurou, indo mais para baixo, circundando o umbigo dela com a ponta da língua. — Você não está pronta.

— Quê? Meu Deus... Não dá pra ficar mais pronta que isso.

Ela puxou os cabelos dele, numa tentativa de trazê-lo de volta para cima.

Hugh agarrou os pulsos dela e os apertou contra o colchão.

— Você tem uma bucetinha apertadinha, Lisa. Se não estiver totalmente molhada e relaxada, vou machucar você.

Um violento tremor de excitação atravessou o corpo de Lisa. Hugh a deixava louca de tesão quando falava daquele jeito. Ele voltou a deslizar lá para baixo, e ela ficou toda tensa.

— Não, Hugh. Nem tomei banho.

Ele enfiou o rosto entre as pernas dela, e ela se contorceu contra seu toque, repentinamente vermelha de vergonha enquanto ele mordia de leve suas coxas.

— Não. Por favor. Você não precisa fazer isso.

O olhar de Hugh paralisou os movimentos frenéticos dela.

— Você acha que meu desejo pelo seu corpo é diferente do seu pelo meu? — ele perguntou asperamente. — Eu quero você, Lisa.


	13. Chapter 13

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados, tão excitada por aquela volúpia animalesca que não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra. Hugh soltou um gemido suave e mergulhou de cabeça na umidade do meio das pernas dela. Sua língua abriu caminho para dentro dela, lambendo e separando os tecidos sensíveis. Lisa remexia os quadris sem parar, seu corpo implorava silenciosamente por mais. A sensação era tão boa que ela teve vontade de chorar.

— Ah, Lisa. Penso na minha boca na sua buceta desde a primeira vez que vi você.

O toque aveludado de sua língua chacoalhava o clitóris excitado, e Lisa enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Isso. Assim mesmo. Me faz gozar.

Foi o que Hugh fez, alternando entre leves sucções e lambidas com a língua enrijecida. Lisa tremeu toda quando o orgasmo invadiu seu corpo, sentindo espasmos violentos, com os membros fora de controle. A língua de Hugh entrava no sexo em meio às convulsões dela, gemendo ao ritmo daquela penetração rasa, tentando entrar ainda mais fundo. Os gemidos dele reverberavam na pele sensível dela, prolongando ainda mais o clímax. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela e escorreram pelas têmporas. O prazer físico destruiu todas as barreiras que mantinham seus sentimentos sob controle.

E Hugh não parava. Continuava a circundar com a língua a trêmula porta de entrada para corpo de Lisa, lambendo o clitóris superestimulado até que ela esquentasse novamente. Dois dedos entraram nela, curvados e inquietos. Lisa estava tão sensível que se contorceu diante da nova investida. Quando ele avançou sobre o clitóris com um movimento contínuo e ritmado, Lisa gozou de novo, soltando gritos e gemidos roucos. Depois disso ele enfiou três dedos nela, remexendo—os e abrindo-a inteirinha.

— Não. — Lisa sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sentindo cada canto do seu corpo queimar. — Já chega.

— Mais uma vez. — ele insistiu ofegante. — Mais uma vez e depois eu te como.

— Eu não agüento...

— Agüenta, sim. — ele soprou um jato de ar frio sobre a pele molhada, o que reacendeu as terminações nervosas de Lisa. — Adoro ver você gozar, Lisa. Adoro ouvir seus gemidos, sentir seu corpo se contorcer...

Ele massageou um ponto sensível dentro dela, e um orgasmo a invadiu na forma de uma lenta e morna onda de prazer, não menos devastadora por não ser tão violenta como nas duas vezes anteriores.

O peso e o calor do corpo dele se afastaram dela. Em um ponto distante da sua mente entorpecida, Lisa registrou o ruído de uma gaveta se abrindo, seguido pelo som de uma embalagem sendo rasgada. O colchão afundou no retorno de Hugh, com suas fortes mãos a puxando para o centro da cama. Ele se deitou sobre ela, prendendo—a, cercando—a com seus antebraços e os apertando contra ela, capturando—a.

Os olhos dela estavam vidrados no rosto bonito e austero de Hugh. Suas feições estavam tensas de luxúria, a pele bem esticada sobre a mandíbula e as maçãs do rosto. Seus olhos claros estavam bem dilatados, e ela sabia que estava vendo o rosto de um homem que já havia perdido o controle sobre si mesmo. Gostou do fato de ele ter feito tudo aquilo por ela, de ter dado a ela tanto prazer e a preparado para o que parecia ser uma jornada inesquecível.

Suas mãos agarraram os lençóis, e a ansiedade só crescia. Ele tinha a feito gozar, de novo e de novo. Agora seria a vez dele.

— Me fode. — ela ordenou, incitando-o com os olhos.

— _Lisa. _— ele disse seu nome ao invadi-la, enfiando até bater com as bolas nela, em uma estocada furiosa.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. Ele era grande, duro como pedra, e tinha entrado bem fundo. A ligação entre eles era absurdamente intensa. Emocional. Mental. Lisa nunca tinha se sentido tão completamente... Entregue. Possuída.

Ela jamais poderia imaginar que suportaria a idéia de ser imobilizada durante o sexo, gostava sempre de ter o controle de tudo, mas o domínio total de Hugh sobre seu corpo fez seu desejo chegar a níveis inimagináveis. Nunca tinha sentido tanto tesão em sua vida, o que parecia impossível depois de tudo o que já havia experimentado com ele.

Ela o apertou todo, deliciando-se com a sensação dele dentro dela, preenchendo-a. Seus quadris investiram contra ela, como se dissessem: _Está sentindo? Estou dentro de você. Você é minha_.

O corpo inteiro dele enrijeceu. Seus músculos peitorais se distenderam por completo enquanto ele tirava quase tudo. A contração do seu abdome foi o único aviso que ela pôde notar antes que ele voltasse a entrar com tudo. Todo duro.

Lisa deu um grito, e o peito dele ressoou com um grunhido grave e primitivo.

— Nossa... Você é muito gostosa.

Apertando-a mais forte, ele começou a fudê-la com força, fazendo com que os quadris dela afundassem no colchão com estocadas violentas e ferozes. Uma onda de prazer percorreu seu corpo de novo, intensificando-se a cada investida do corpo dele contra o seu. _Assim_, ela pensou. _Era bem assim que eu queria você_.

Hugh enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dela e a prendeu com força onde ela estava, metendo mais forte e mais rápido, murmurando safadezas com uma voz ofegante, fazendo-a enlouquecer de desejo.

— Meu pau nunca ficou tão duro. Entro tão fundo em você...

Lisa havia pensado que seria a vez dele, mas Hugh ainda estava pensando nela, preocupado com ela, remexendo os quadris para levar prazer ao seu ventre em ebulição. Ela soltou um breve e inevitável som de desejo, e a boca dele logo chegou até ela. Ela estava desesperada por ele, as unhas se encravaram em seus quadris em movimento, lutando contra a necessidade torturante de sentir as investidas furiosas daquele pau enorme.

Estavam pingando de suor, com a pele fervendo e colados um ao outro, ofegantes, lutando para controlar a respiração. Quando um orgasmo se formou como uma tempestade dentro de Lisa, todo o seu corpo se enrijeceu e se contorceu. Hugh soltou um palavrão e posicionou uma das mãos sob o quadril dela, levantando a bunda na direção das suas estocadas para fazer com que seu pau entrasse mais fundo e chegasse ao lugar que ansiava por ele.

— Goze, Lisa. — ele ordenou com um tom áspero. — Agora.

Ela chegou ao clímax com uma intensidade que a fez sussurrar o nome dele, uma sensação amplificada pela maneira como ele havia dominado seu corpo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, estremecendo.

— Ah! — Hugh a agarrou com tanta força que ela mal conseguia respirar, enquanto seus quadris continuavam seu movimento incessante, fazendo com que ele entrasse e saísse dela em toda a sua extensão.

Lisa não fazia idéia de quanto tempo eles permaneceram daquele jeito, deitados, com suas bocas passeando por ombros e pescoço até enfim se acalmarem. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e pulsava.

— Uau! — ela conseguiu dizer finalmente.

— Você acaba comigo. — ele murmurou com a boca encostada no queixo dela. — Vamos acabar morrendo de tanto trepar.

— Ei, eu não fiz nada dessa vez. — ele tinha assumido totalmente o controle, e não havia nada mais sexy que isso.

— Você estava aí deitada, respirando. Isso já basta.

Ela deu uma risada e o abraçou. Ele ergueu a cabeça e esfregou seu rosto no dela.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa, e depois começamos tudo de novo.

Lisa ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você consegue fazer tudo isso de novo?

— A noite inteira. — ele saiu de cima dela, e ela pôde sentir que ainda estava um pouco ereto.

— Você é uma máquina. — ela disse. — Ou então algum deus.

— A culpa é sua. — com um beijo suave e carinhoso, Hugh se afastou dela, tirou a camisinha, enrolou em um lenço de papel que encontrou no criado-mudo e jogou na lixeira do banheiro. — Vamos tomar banho e pedir alguma coisa por telefone. A não ser que você queira sair.

— Acho que nem consigo andar.

— Ainda bem que não sou o único. — o brilho do sorriso dele fez o coração dela parar de bater por um instante

— Você parece estar muito bem.

— Eu me sinto ótimo. — ele sentou na lateral da cama e afastou com a mão os cabelos grudados na testa dela. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão tranqüila, e seu sorriso transmitia um afeto apaziguador. Ela imaginou ter visto algo mais em seus olhos, e só de pensar nisso sentiu um nó na garganta. Ficou com medo.

— Venha tomar banho comigo. — ele pediu, acariciando o braço dela.

— Me dê um minutinho para me recompor. Eu já vou.

— Certo. — ele foi para o banheiro, proporcionando a ela uma visão em primeira mão de suas costas musculosas e seu traseiro impecável. Lisa suspirou de admiração feminina diante daquele espécime perfeito de beleza masculina.

No chuveiro, a água começou a correr. Lisa conseguiu sentar e deslizar as pernas para fora da cama, sentindo-se deliciosamente trêmula. Espichou os olhos para a gaveta um pouco aberta do criado-mudo e viu uns papeis lá dentro. Curiosa, ela os pegou para dar uma olhada no que seria. Ao abri-los Lisa viu que se travava dos documentos do divorcio — ainda não assinados.

Ela se lembrou de tudo o que Jô havia dito e uma raiva tomou conta de sua mente. Lisa jogou os papeis sobre a cama, vestiu-se rapidamente e foi embora.


	14. Chapter 14

Hugh notou que Lisa estava demorando em se juntar a ele no banho, então tratou logo de terminá-lo. Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, olhou para a cama e não viu Lisa na mesma e nem em canto nenhum do quarto. Antes de pensar em ir procurá-la pelo resto do apartamento, ele voltou sua atenção para a cama e viu os papeis jogados sobre a mesma. Foi então que ele entendeu o que havia acontecido e sabia que Lisa não estaria mais em seu apartamento. Ele vestiu-se e foi à sua procura.

Lisa chegou a sua casa após ter pegado um taxi. A casa não era tão distante de onde Hugh morava. Magoada por se sentir enganada por ele, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar que iria embora, e fez questão de desligar o celular caso ele tentasse ligar para ela.

Quando finalmente entrou em casa, as lágrimas que ela havia segurado no caminho, rolaram em seu rosto. Lisa jogou sua bolsa no sofá e sentou encolhida sobre o mesmo, abraçando as pernas contra seu peito, sentindo-se perdida. Não conseguia afastar da cabeça as coisas que Jô havia dito e a idéia de que ele iria deixá-la assim que se cansasse dela. Não conseguia deixar de imaginá-lo trepando feito louco com qualquer outra mulher naquela mesma cama, levando-a a loucura, extraindo prazer do corpo dela...

Era um pensamento irracional e sem sentido, que fazia com que ela se sentisse mesquinha e patética, e se manifestava em uma dor física.

Sua atitude de fugir daquele jeito foi um tanto quanto precipitada — ela sabia disso. Sua reação em saber que Hugh ainda continuava casado foi surpreendente até mesmo para ela. Lisa não tinha o porquê de sentir tanta raiva dele a ponto de fugir, não tinha motivos para se sentir enganada ou usada por ele, pois Hugh não havia dito nada a respeito de sua separação, nesse caso, sua não separação.

O fato era que Lisa estava envolvida demais com Hugh. Nunca imaginou que um dia ficaria tão dependente de um homem como estava dele. Todo aquele tesão que ela sentia havia se transformado em algo bem mais profundo, bem mais sério do que ela queria, e só quando viu que correria o risco de perdê-lo foi que se deu conta do quanto estava apaixonada por ele.

Três batidas fortes na porta fizeram-na se assustar. Lisa levantou o rosto e olhou na direção de onde vinham as batidas, respirou profundamente quando a idéia de que seria ele quem estava batendo surgiu em sua mente. Ela enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto com as mãos e caminhou até a porta.

— O que aconteceu, Lisa? — Hugh pergunta assim que seus olhos encontram os dela.

— Não quero falar sobre isso agora, Hugh. Amanhã conversamos. — Lisa disse calmamente voltando a fechar a porta, mas antes que o fizesse Hugh a impediu.

— Eu quero falar com você agora. — ele disse áspero e entrou na casa.

— Hugh, por favor. — o jeito grosso no qual Hugh falou deixou-a completamente irritada.

— Feche a porta. — Hugh ordenou com um olhar severo.

Lisa obedeceu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Hugh a encarou em silencio por alguns instantes e ela continuou parada no mesmo lugar.

— Porque você foi embora daquele jeito? — ele pergunta tranquilamente.

— Quando eu decidi me envolver com você achei que estava separado.

— Mas eu estou separado. — ele diz elevando a voz.

— O papel que vi em seu quarto diz o contrário.

— Porra, Lisa. Aquilo é só um papel. — ao contrário dela, ele não parecia dar tanta importância ao documento.

— E eu? — Lisa se aproxima. — Sou o quê, Hugh. Uma simples foda? — ela pergunta olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

Seu olhar de repente se tornou escuro, a expressão séria na qual ele olhava pra Lisa a fez pensar no pior. Hugh permaneceu em silêncio e sua hesitação só fez crescer a certeza dentro dela: ele não a queria. Não como um relacionamento sério de sentimentos mais profundos, e sim como uma relação onde somente o sexo existia e nada mais. Ela era uma simples foda sim.

— É melhor a gente parar por aqui. — ela disse e suas palavras foram como um punhal rasgando seu peito, e mesmo sentido isso continuou. — Foi bom, foi muito gostoso. Mas antes que tudo acabe em merda, é melhor não termos mais...

Hugh a beijou antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, fazendo-a engolir as palavras que ele não queria ouvir. Seu tórax foi empurrado pelas duas mãos dela, que tentava mais do que tudo resistir àquele beijo. Mas Hugh era forte e a segurou com mais força, e próximos da porta ele a encostou na mesma, fazendo com que Lisa finalmente parasse de lutar contra o que mais desejava desde o momento que abriu a porta: um beijo.

O beijo era tão profundo quanto os sentimentos que Lisa sentia por ele. As lambidas eram rápidas e agressivas, Hugh devorava a boca de Lisa de uma maneira que a deixou toda molhada — pronta para ele. Agarrada nos cabelos dele, ela os puxava com certa força, como se sentisse raiva por nunca conseguir resistir àquele homem — e naquele momento era o que ela mais sentia, raiva.

Ofegante, Hugh encostou a testa na porta necessitando de um pouco de ar. Com o rosto grudado no pescoço dele, Lisa respirava todo aquele cheiro de banho-recém-tomado que ele exalava.

— Hugh...

— Não ouse me mandar embora. — ele disse de olhos fechados e testa ainda sob a porta. — Acha mesmo que você não é importante pra mim? — seus olhos encararam os dela. — O que porra estaria fazendo aqui, se você não significasse nada pra mim?

— Me desculpe. — sua voz saiu extremamente baixa. — Me comportei feito uma idiota. — ela diz envergonhada.

— Nunca mais fuja de mim daquela forma, entendeu? — suas mãos seguraram o rosto dela. — Nunca mais pense em desistir de nós, porque eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer. Nunca.

Lisa o abraçou forte e fechou os olhos para segurar as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair. Não queria fazer papel de boba chorando feito uma adolescente apaixonada.

— Não costumo ser tão idiota assim. — ela volta a olhá-lo. — Juro. — seus perfeitos dentes brancos aparecem num amplo sorriso.

— Você não é idiota, Lisa. Você é gostosa. — ele diz apertando a bunda dela.

— Acho que me deixei levar pelas coisas que Jô me disse. — seu pensamento saiu alto demais, ela não pretendia contar sobre a conversa que teve com a ex dele, mas agora já era tarde demais.

— O quê?! — ele pergunta soltando-a.


	15. Chapter 15

— Não foi nada. Vamos esquecer tudo isso. — Lisa diz caminhando na direção do sofá, pedindo aos céus que ele não perguntasse mais sobre aquilo. Uma briga com Jô não iria ajudá-lo em nada com o processo de separação.

— Quando foi que ela te procurou? — ele pergunta acompanhando-a com os olhos.

— Ontem. — Lisa responde ao sentar. — Ela estava me esperando do lado de fora do meu trailer.

— E o que ela disse a você? — ele se junta a ela no sofá.

— Vamos deixar isso pra lá, não vale a pena. — ela se chega mais perto dele e acaricia seu rosto, tentando fazê-lo esquecer o assunto.

— Não, Lisa. — ele diz e interrompe a caricia dela ao segurar sua mão. — Eu quero saber o que ela disse que te afetou tanto daquele jeito.

Lisa solta um longo suspiro.

— Que você só queria me comer, e que quando se cansasse de mim iria me descartar como uma garrafa vazia de whisky.

— Ela disse isso? — Hugh ficou paralisado.

— Exatamente isso. Mas eu também provoquei, não deveria ter dado ouvidos a ela. — apesar de tudo Lisa não queria jogá-lo contra sua ex.

— Não, Lisa. Independente do que você tenha dito, foi ela quem te procurou. — Hugh estava mais sério que o normal, o que fez Lisa ficar bastante desconfortável com a conversa. — O que mais ela disse?

— Hugh...

— Vamos, fale.

— Que eu não era a primeira vadia que tentava atrapalhar o casamento de vocês e pediu para que os deixassem em paz.

— Ela não tinha o direito de falar essas coisas. — ele baixou o tom de voz até se tornar quase sinistro. — Você não merecia ouvir isso. Vou falar com ela.

Lisa sentiu um nó no estômago. Sabia que a partir dali as coisas poderiam dar muito certo ou muito errado. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora, já havia perdido tempo demais falando naquela mulher. Lisa tinha era que aproveitar a noite, aproveitar aquele homem que estava em sua casa perfumando todo o ambiente com aquele cheiro de xampu que vinha dos cabelos dele — ainda molhados. Ela então resolveu encerrar o assunto.

— Preciso de um banho. — Lisa diz levantando do sofá. — Você prepara algo pra comermos enquanto volto? — ela pergunta olhando pra ele.

— Eu prefiro preparar outro tipo de comida no seu banho. — ele diz puxando-a pelo cós da calça, fazendo Lisa sorrir ao sentir os lábios dele beijando sua barriga. Ela segura o rosto dele com as mãos, se abaixa e o beija.

— A cozinha é toda sua. — Lisa diz e segue pro banho.

Ao voltar trajando um robe de seda, Lisa encontrou Hugh na sala. Eles sentaram no chão para comer a geléia com torradas e suco de laranja enquanto assistiam a uma reprise de um seriado policial de TV que Hugh adorava. Ele iria dormir lá, o que deixou Lisa nas nuvens.

Foram para a cama às dez e meia e assistiram ao restante do programa deitados juntinhos. A tensão sexual entre eles era palpável, mas Hugh não tomou nenhuma iniciativa, então Lisa ficou na dela. Desconfiou que ele quisesse compensar o incidente ocorrido no apartamento. Talvez ele estivesse tentando provar que gostaria de passar um tempo com ela quando — poderiam estar trepando.

E aquilo funcionou. Por mais que ela estivesse a fim, era muito bom ficar ali sem fazer nada. Hugh dormia sem roupa, o que tornava o contato ainda melhor já que Lisa também estava sem roupa. Ela jogou uma das pernas por cima dele, abraçou sua cintura e apoiou o rosto sobre seu coração. Ela nem viu o fim do programa, dormiu antes.

Lisa acordou e o quarto ainda estava escuro, ela rolou para o lado da cama. Sentou para conseguir olhar para o relógio digital no criado-mudo e viu que ainda eram três da manhã. Ela costumava dormir a noite toda, o que a fez concluir que toda a intensidade dos acontecimentos daquela noite estava atrapalhando seu sono. Apenas quando Hugh começou a se mexer, inquieto, que ela descobriu o que havia a feito despertar. Logo em seguida ele também despertou.

— Fiz algo que te acordou? — ele pergunta estranhando o fato dela está acordada sentada sobre a cama.

— Quero você. — ela deitou ao lado de Hugh, estendendo seu corpo nu junto ao dele. Pressionando o rosto contra seu pescoço úmido, ela lambeu suavemente sua pele salgada.

Hugh a envolveu em seus braços, percorrendo com a mão a curvatura da coluna dela. Quando ele soltou um suspiro longo e profundo, ela sentiu que ele parecia sentir-se culpado pelo comportamento de Jô.

Lisa o deitou de costas, montou sobre ele e beijou sua boca. A ereção dele encontrou seus lábios vaginais, o que a fez querer abrir caminho para ela. A sensação da mão dele em seus cabelos, agarrando-a para assumir o controle do beijo, logo a deixou molhada e pronta para recebê-lo. A pele dela estava quase em chamas. Lisa esfregou seu clitóris contra o membro duro e grosso, usando-o para se masturbar até que Hugh emitiu um som áspero de desejo e rolou para cima dela, invertendo a posição.

— Você tem camisinha em casa? — ele murmurou antes de envolver um dos mamilos com os lábios e sugá-lo suavemente.

— Não. Sei que você falou em apresentar exames quando falamos sobre a pílula e que isso é o mais certo a fazer, mas...

— Eu confio em você. — ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou Lisa sob a luz pálida da lua. Abriu suas pernas com os joelhos e a penetrou sem proteção pela primeira vez. Ela pôde sentir todo o seu calor e toda a sua maciez.

— Lisa. — Hugh suspirou, apertando-a contra si. — Eu nunca... Meu Deus, como você é gostosa. Estou muito feliz por estar aqui.

Ela puxou os lábios dele para perto dela e o beijou.

— Eu também...


	16. Chapter 16

Lisa acordou da mesma forma que tinha dormido, com Hugh sobre ela, dentro dela. O olhar dele estava carregado de prazer quando Lisa despertou com aquele momento delicioso. Com os cabelos caídos sobre os ombros e o rosto, Hugh parecia ainda mais sexy por estar despenteado. Mas, o melhor de tudo, não havia nada de obscuro em seus lindos olhos, nem sequer uma sombra de culpa que tinha pairado em sua mente na noite passada.

— Espero que não se incomode. — ele murmurou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto entrava e saía dela. — Você estava quentinha e molhada. Não pude evitar.

Ela abraçou sua cabeça e arqueou as costas, pressionando os seios contra o peito de Hugh. Através da janela acortinada, Lisa viu a luz do amanhecer começar a preencher o céu.

— Humm... Eu adoraria acordar todos os dias deste jeito.

— Foi isso o que eu pensei às três da manhã. — ele mexeu os quadris e entrou ainda mais profundamente em Lisa. — Pensei em retribuir o favor.

O corpo inteiro dela renasceu, sua pulsação acelerou.

— Sim, por favor.

Após transarem eles tomaram banho seguido de um rápido café da manhã. Já estavam um pouco atrasados e Hugh ainda passaria em casa para trocar de roupa. Lisa o deixou esperando um pouco na sala enquanto se arrumava. Quando finalmente ficou pronta retornou e eles assim se dirigiram para a porta, pegariam um taxi e passariam no apartamento de Hugh para depois irem para o set.

— Quero ficar com você hoje à noite. Posso vir depois das gravações e dormir aqui? — Hugh perguntou abrindo a porta.

Lisa sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo. Passou suas mãos pela camisa dele, sentindo-se como uma portadora de um segredo especial por saber exatamente como ele era por baixo das roupas.

— Eu adoraria que você viesse. — ela respondeu com um lindo sorriso.

— Ótimo. — ele diz e ambos saem para pegar o taxi que já havia chegado.

Enquanto o motorista arrancava com o taxi, Hugh a olhou dos pés à cabeça e falou:

— Você está mesmo querendo me matar. Está usando cinta-liga de novo? — ele diz lembrando-se do quarto de hotel onde a viu pela primeira vez usando uma dessas.

Ela puxou a barra da saia e mostrou as meias de seda preta presas à cinta-liga de renda preta. Ele soltou um palavrão abafado que a fez rir. Lisa havia escolhido uma blusa de seda de manga curta e gola rulê, combinada com uma saia vermelha razoavelmente curta, na medida do possível, e sapatos de salto alto. Sem nenhum penteado mais elaborado, porém lindíssima, ela simplesmente havia prendido os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

— Gostou?

— Estou de pau duro. — sua voz estava rouca, e ele se ajustou dentro da calça. — Como é que vou conseguir gravar pensando em você vestida desse jeito?

— Temos sempre a hora do almoço. — ela sugeriu, já fantasiando uma rapidinha no sofá do escritório que os diretores tinham.

— Terei uma reunião hoje e gravarei umas externas também. Droga.

Ele se inclinou e acariciou o rosto dela com os dedos, um gesto de carinho que estava se tornando habitual e cada vez mais íntimo. Ela estava prestes a se tornar dependente desse tipo de toque. Lisa inclinou seu rosto sobre a palma da mão dele.

— Você consegue reservar quinze minutos do seu dia pra mim?

— Dou um jeito.

— Me avise quando puder.

O taxi parou em frente ao prédio do apartamento de Hugh. Lisa o esperou no carro enquanto ele subiu para trocar de roupa, e após poucos minutos ele retornou para o taxi e eles seguiram rumo ao set de gravações.

Pouco perto da hora do almoço Hugh procurou Lisa e a chamou para eles irem almoçar na sala onde os diretores faziam suas reuniões. Ali eles teriam os quinze minutos que Lisa havia pedido mais cedo. Eles almoçaram na grande mesa enquanto conversaram sobre como havia sido a manhã de cada um.

Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam em um lavabo escondido atrás de uma porta que se incorporava perfeitamente ao revestimento de mogno que havia na parede atrás do monitor de tela plana. Escovaram os dentes lado a lado diante da pia dupla, olhando nos olhos um do outro pelo espelho. Era uma coisa absolutamente corriqueira, _normal_, e ainda assim pareciam felicíssimos.

Faltavam poucos minutos para a tal reunião e logo os demais iriam chegar, Lisa precisava ir embora para voltar a gravar. Em vez disso, ela pulou em cima da mesa. De acordo com o relógio, ela ainda tinha cinco minutos. Era o tempo de deixar à sala sem que fosse vista, mas ainda assim... Não resistiu à tentação de exercitar algumas provocações. Ela apontou para a cadeira e disse:

— Sente-se aí.

Hugh pareceu surpreso, mas obedeceu sem discutir e se instalou tranquilamente no assento.

Ela abriu as pernas.

— Mais perto.

Ele deslizou com a cadeira para mais perto, preenchendo o espaço entre as coxas dela, lançou os braços em torno dos quadris e a olhou.

— Muito em breve, Lisa, vou comer você bem aqui.

— Agora eu só quero um beijo. — Lisa murmurou, inclinando-se para alcançar a boca dele.

Apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele para se equilibrar, ela passou a língua por aqueles lábios abertos à sua frente; depois a pôs para dentro e o provocou bem de levinho.

Gemendo, ele deu um beijo profundo nela, devorando sua boca de uma maneira que a deixou toda molhada.

— Muito em breve. — ela repetiu com a boca colada à dele. — Vou me agachar aqui e chupar você bem gostoso.

Ele sorriu com a boca encostada na dela.

— Já sei onde está querendo chegar. Você vai me fazer perder a cabeça em tudo quanto é lugar com esse seu corpo todo durinho e sexy.

— Está reclamando?

— Meu anjo, eu estou é com água na boca.

Ela riu daquele tratamento carinhoso, apesar de ter achado fofo.

— Meu anjo?

Ele concordou baixinho com um gemido e a beijou.

Lisa deixou o escritório em um estado de extrema felicidade. O toque da mão dele na parte inferior de suas costas fez seu corpo tinir de excitação na saída, algo bem diferente da inocência de sua chegada até ali. Alguns passos e eles estavam de frente ao elevador.

— Adorei a comida. — ela diz.

Ele a prensou na parede e a fuzilou com um olhar de desejo.

— Só a comida?

Lisa pôs as mãos sobre o abdome dele, lambendo o lábio inferior dele para sentir seus músculos se enrijecerem ao seu toque.

— A companhia também.

— Eu gosto de _você_. — com as mãos espalmadas nas paredes de ambos os lados da cabeça dela, ele baixou a cabeça até sua boca e a beijou com carinho.

— Eu também gosto de você. Aliás, você sabe que está no trabalho, não é?

— Não tem ninguém aqui.

— Humm.

Lisa agachou-se para passar sob o braço dele e apertou o botão do elevador fazendo com que a porta se abrisse. Ela entra no mesmo e ele parte ao seu encalce e a cerca como um predador, posicionando-se atrás dela para puxá-la para junto dele. Suas mãos a pegaram na altura da cintura e se espalharam pelos ossos dos quadris, agarrando-a bem firme. O calor do seu toque, tão próximo de onde Lisa gostaria que ele estivesse, era uma espécie de tortura. Em retaliação, ela esfregou sua bunda nele, e sorriu quando ele ficou sem fôlego e de pau duro.

— Comporte-se. — ele advertiu. — Tenho uma reunião em dois minutos.

— Você vai pensar em mim quando estiver naquela mesa?

— Com certeza. E você vai pensar em mim durante o resto do dia. Isso é uma ordem.

Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Estava adorando aquele tom autoritário.

— Não poderia ser de outro jeito, senhor Laurie, já que penso em você aonde quer que eu vá.

Eles saíram do elevador.

— Obrigado pelo almoço. — Hugh agradeceu.

— Acho que eu é que deveria agradecer. — ela se afastou. — Vejo você depois. — ela disse sorrindo.

E cada um seguiu para seus compromissos.


	17. Chapter 17

Passavam das dezesseis horas quando ambos se encontraram no andar de cima do set. Lisa tinha acabado de gravar uma cena e Hugh voltava das externas que havia ido fazer. Eles se olharam e apenas uma coisa transbordava em seus olhos: desejo.

— Como foram as externas? — ela pergunta prendendo o cabelo.

— Tranqüilas. — ele responde. — Venha! — puxando-a pelo braço, ele a levou para dentro da sala que haviam almoçado.

Num gesto extremamente rápido ele a encostou na porta que havia acabado de fechar e colou sua boca na dela, beijando-a com certa agressividade. O ar que ele precisou depois do beijo foi tão necessário quanto beijá-la.

— Acho que vou enlouquecer toda vez que passar por você. — ele diz ofegante ao sentar na cadeira próxima a mesa.

Lisa trancou a porta atrás de si e caminhou para perto dele, alisando a gola do blazer dele com as duas mãos disse:

— O que posso fazer para retribuir o almoço? Sou uma atriz que tenho outras habilidades muito convenientes.

Ele a agarrou pelos quadris.

— Essa foi uma das razões por que você foi a única mulher que levei em consideração para fazer o papel de diretora de um hospital.

Essas palavras fizeram uma onda de calor invadir o corpo dela. Agarrando o pau dele com uma das mãos, Lisa começou a acariciá-lo por cima da calça.

— Que tal eu retomar o meu papel de diretora de hospital? Posso fazer uma demonstração de como posso me sair bem agradando um funcionário do meu hospital.

Hugh teve uma ereção com uma velocidade que a deixou deliciada.

— Bela iniciativa, senhorita Edelstein. Mas minha próxima cena é daqui dez minutos. Além disso, não estou acostumado a expandir os horizontes profissionais do meu personagem.

Lisa abriu o botão da calça dele e baixou o zíper. Com a boca colada em seu queixo, ela sussurrou:

— Se está pensando que existe algum lugar em que eu não vou fazer você gozar, está muito enganado.

— Lisa. — ele suspirou, cheio de tesão e carinho nos olhos, depois agarrou a garganta dela, roçando seu queixo com os polegares. — Você está me deixando perturbado. Sabia disso? Está fazendo de propósito?

Ela enfiou a mão dentro da cueca dele e o agarrou por inteiro, oferecendo os lábios para serem beijados. Foi o que ele fez, atacando sua boca com uma ferocidade que a deixou sem fôlego.

— Quero você agora. — ele gemeu.

Lisa se ajoelhou no piso acarpetado, abaixando sua calça para obter a margem de manobra da qual precisava.

Ele expirou com força.

— Lisa, o que você está...

Seus lábios o envolveram em todo o diâmetro. Ele agarrou a beirada da mesa, fazendo suas juntas ficarem pálidas com o esforço. Lisa o segurou com as duas mãos e abocanhou a cabeça do pau dele, chupando bem de leve. A maciez de sua pele e seu cheiro irresistível a fez gemer. Ela sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrer o corpo dele e ouviu um som áspero ressoar em seu peito.

Hugh pôs a mão no queixo dela.

— Lambe.

Excitada por aquela voz de comando, ela percorreu com a língua toda a extensão, e estremeceu de tesão quando ele emitiu um jorro quente de líquido pré—ejaculatório. Agarrando a base daquele membro com uma das mãos, ela abriu bem a boca e começou a fazer movimentos ritmados, à espera do que viria.

Lisa queria ter mais tempo, para fazer aquele momento durar mais. Deixá-lo louco... Ele soltou um gemido temperado pela mais doce agonia.

— Essa sua boca. Continua chupando. Assim... Com força, até bem lá no fundo.

Ela ficou com tanto tesão por dar prazer a ele que se contorceu inteira. Suas mãos se enterraram nos cabelos presos dela, puxando-os pela raiz. Ela adorava o modo como ele começava as coisas suavemente e depois ia ficando mais bruto à medida que o desejo que sentia por ela o fazia perder a cabeça.

Essa leve pontada de dor deixou Lisa ainda mais ávida e sedenta. Sua cabeça subia e descia sobre ele, masturbando-o com uma das mãos enquanto chupava e lambia a parte de cima do seu pau. Lisa percorria com a língua as veias grossas daquele pau, virando a cabeça para encontrar e contemplar cada uma delas.

Ele foi ficando cada vez mais duro e mais grosso. Os joelhos dela estavam doendo, mas isso não importava; seus olhos estavam grudados em Hugh, que jogava a cabeça para trás e tentava não perder o fôlego.

— Lisa, você chupa tão gostoso. — ele segurou-a pela cabeça, levantou-se e assumiu o controle. Começou a mexer os quadris. A fuder aquela boca deliciosa que ela tinha. Estava em tamanho estado de excitação que a única coisa que importava era chegar ao orgasmo.

Essa idéia deixou Lisa enlouquecida, ela imaginou em sua cabeça como eles deveriam estar quando vistos por outra pessoa: Hugh, com toda a sua pose de homem discreto, diante da mesa na qual comandava algumas reuniões, enfiando seu pau enorme na boca faminta dela.

Ela apertou ainda mais os quadris dele, mexendo os lábios e a língua freneticamente, desesperada para fazê-lo chegar ao clímax. Suas bolas eram grandes e pesadas, uma demonstração audaciosa de sua virilidade. Ela as pegou na mão, acariciando-as suavemente, sentindo seu saco encolher e enrijecer.

— Ah, Lisa. — seu tom de voz era rouco e gutural. Ele puxou com mais força os cabelos dela. — Você vai me fazer gozar.

O primeiro jato de sêmen foi tão grosso que ela teve de fazer força para engolir, quase que engasgando. Perdido em seu prazer, Hugh continuava atacando com força a garganta dela, e seu pau preenchia todos os espaços da boca. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela sentiu seus pulmões em chamas, mas ainda assim cerrou os punhos e extraiu dele tudo o que podia. O corpo dele estremeceu quando ela arrancou a última gota. Seus gemidos e murmúrios foram o som mais gratificante que Lisa já ouviu na vida.

Ela o lambeu até que estivesse limpo, maravilhada com o fato de não ter murchado imediatamente após um orgasmo tão explosivo. Ele ainda era capaz de comê-la intensamente, e estava mais do que disposto a isso, ela tinha certeza. Mas eles não tinham mais tempo, e ela não se incomodaria de parar por ali. Era o que ela queria fazer para ele. Para ambos. Para ela, na verdade, porque precisava saber se era capaz de desfrutar de um ato sexual de caráter altruísta, em que ela não fosse o centro das atenções.

— Preciso ir. — ela murmurou, levantando-se e beijando a boca dele. — Espero que o restante do seu dia seja sensacional.

Lisa afastou-se para sair, mas ele a agarrou pelo pulso.

— Lisa... Droga. Espere um pouco.

Ela franziu a testa ao ouvir aquele tom de voz, que parecia carregado de ansiedade. Frustração.

Ele logo se recompôs, vestindo a cueca e ajustando a camisa para poder fechar a calça. Era uma cena bonita de ver, Hugh se arrumando, restaurando a fachada que exibia ao mundo, enquanto Lisa sabia que era a única que tinha acesso ao homem por trás dela. Hugh a puxou para perto e beijou sua testa. Suas mãos passaram pelos cabelos dela e ele soltou a fivela que ela usava.

— Eu não fiz nada pra você.

— Não precisa. — ela adorava sentir as mãos dele em sua cabeça. — Foi maravilhoso assim mesmo.

Ele estava concentrado demais arrumando o cabelo dela, com as bochechas vermelhas depois do orgasmo.

— Sei que você precisa empatar o placar. — ele argumentou de uma forma um tanto grosseira. — Não posso deixar você ir embora se sentindo usada por mim.

Lisa ficou emocionada com aquela demonstração de consideração, apesar de um tanto bruta. Ele a ouvia. Importava—se com ela.

Ela envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos.

— Você me usou, sim, mas com minha permissão, e foi uma delícia. Eu queria fazer isso pra você, Hugh. Lembra? Eu avisei. Queria que você tivesse algo para se lembrar de mim em algum lugar desse prédio.

Ele arregalou os olhos, alarmado.

— Por que preciso de lembranças se tenho você?

— A verdade é que eu estava louca para chupar seu pau. Desde a primeira vez que te vi fantasiei isso. — ela diz. — Mesmo se tivéssemos uma hora, eu não ia querer que você me fizesse gozar. Não estou disputando quem faz o outro gozar mais vezes, campeão. E, sendo bem sincera, você é o primeiro cara para quem eu posso dizer isso tranquilamente. Agora preciso ir. E você também.

Ela se afastou de novo para sair, mas ele a agarrou mais uma vez.

— Você já esqueceu toda aquela bobagem de ontem, não é? — ele pergunta referindo-se as palavras de Jô.

— Sim. Está tudo bem, Hugh. — ela garantiu. — Você vai passar lá em casa hoje à noite, certo?

— Isso eu posso garantir.

Lisa ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha dele.

— Mais tarde conversamos.


	18. Chapter 18

Não tendo mais cenas para gravar, Lisa foi para seu trailer trocar de roupa para assim poder ir embora. Mal fechou a porta do mesmo e já ouviu duas batidas — era Robert Sean.

— Robert. — ela diz ao vê-lo.

— Preciso que você veja uma coisa. Procurei o Hugh, mas ele está gravando. — ele diz sentindo-se na obrigação de estar ali por ser amigo de Hugh.

— Claro. — ela diz convidando-o para entrar.

Robert entra e coloca o notebook que trazia nas mãos em uma pequena mesa. Abre-o e arrasta uma cadeira para perto da mesa.

— Veja. — ele diz apontando para o notebook e ela se aproxima.

Lisa surtou ao olhar para a tela diante das várias manchetes fazendo menção a ela e Hugh. Sentando-se, clicou no primeiro link e foi direcionada a um blog de fofoca.

Lá, em cores vivas, havia uma foto de Hugh beijando-a enlouquecidamente na calçada diante do prédio onde ele morava. O artigo que acompanhava a imagem era breve e ia direto ao ponto:

_***Hugh Laurie, o protagonista de House **_**— **_**uma das maiores séries da atualidade **_**— **_**foi visto ontem em uma manifestação pública de afeto. Ele que é sempre tão discreto em sua vida pessoal, estava aos beijos com Lisa Edelstein, sua amiga e parceira de elenco. Quando questionados a respeito da natureza da relação no último evento em que foram vistos juntos, eles se mantiveram calados, mantendo assim a descrição de uma possível relação amorosa. Somos capazes até de ouvir os coraçõezinhos dos fãs aos pulos por todo o país nesta manhã.***_

— Droga. — ela suspirou.

Ela clicou em outros links e encontrou a mesma foto, acompanhada de legendas e artigos parecidos. Assustada, recostou-se no assento e refletiu sobre o significado de tudo aquilo. Se um beijo já causava tanto rebuliço, que chance teria de tentar construir um relacionamento?

Robert a observava calado, não sabia o que dizer.

As mãos dela estavam trêmulas quando decidiu fechar as abas do navegador, não queria ver mais nada

— Que inferno. — ela suspirou vendo-se em uma situação indesejável que poderia ter sido evitada caso sua mente se preocupasse com alguma coisa além de Hugh.

Ela ainda tinha que levar em conta a reação _dele _diante àquela situação toda... Ela se remoeu por dentro só de pensar nisso. E tinha também a ex-mulher dele, que no maldito papel ainda continuava casado com ela. Não demoraria muito para ela ligar para Hugh fazendo o maior inferno...

— Desculpa Lisa, mas eu tinha que mostrar isso a um de vocês. — Robert diz.

— Obrigada, Robert. Foi bom ficar sabendo disso antes de ir pra casa.

— Espero que isso não atrapalhe você e o Hugh. Não deixe que as fofocas afetem vocês.

— Vou tentar. — ela diz com um meio-sorriso.

Robert deixa o trailer e Lisa fica onde está ainda atônita com todas aquelas matérias.

Minutos depois ela troca de roupa, pega sua bolsa e deixa o trailer, com a certeza de que a tranqüilidade de sua casa iria ajudá-la a pôr as coisas em seus devidos lugares. Lisa estava tão perturbada quando chegou ao estacionamento do edifício, que andava com a cabeça concentrada unicamente em chegar à sua casa. De repente Hugh parou bem em sua frente e bloqueou o caminho.

— Lisa. — ele a olhou franzindo a testa. Agarrou o cotovelo dela e a puxou para o lado.

Ela precisou de certo esforço para conseguir sorrir para ele.

— Oi. Eu já estou indo embora — ela diz.

— O que aconteceu? Você está chateada.

— Está em toda parte. — ela sussurrou. — Uma foto de nós dois juntos.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu vi.

Lisa olhou bem para ele, piscando várias vezes, perplexa com sua tranqüilidade.

— E você nem liga?

— Por que deveria? Pela primeira vez, estão dizendo a verdade.

Uma desconfiança sorrateira despertou dentro dela.

— Você planejou tudo. Isso é coisa sua.

— Não exatamente. — ele respondeu, sem se alterar. — O fotógrafo estava lá por acaso. Eu só proporcionei a ele uma imagem que valia a pena divulgar, e falei pra assessoria de imprensa deixar bem claro que você é minha.

— Por quê? Por que alguém faria isso?

— Todos já estavam desconfiados, e agora todo mundo sabe. Por que isso seria um problema?

— Eu estava preocupada com sua reação, mas não é só isso... Existem coisas que eles podem falar, e eu... — Lisa respirou bem fundo, sentindo seu corpo tremer. — Nossa relação não pode ser assim, Hugh. Não pode vir a público. Não agora... Droga. Você ainda está casado, lembra?

— Sim, mas isso não importa. — com uma das mãos, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo dela que tinha caído sobre o rosto.

— Você ainda tem cena pra gravar? — Lisa pergunta.

— Sim.

— Se importa se eu não te esperar? Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? — ela diz.

— Não, tudo bem. Pode ir.

Eles se despediram discretamente e Lisa assim partiu...


	19. Chapter 19

Lisa resolveu esquecer — ao menos por enquanto — tudo o que estava saindo na mídia sobre ela e Hugh. Ao chegar a casa tomou um longo banho, comeu algo e foi repassar o texto, sentada no sofá da sala, demorando ali alguns bons minutos. Depois foi para o quarto e vestiu um baby-doll sexy que tinha ganhado certa vez de uma amiga quando fez aniversário — mas sem a calcinha que fazia parte do kit. Deixou uma vela acesa para Hugh se guiar na escuridão e caiu no sono — tinha deixado uma de suas chaves com ele quando passaram no apartamento.

Ela acordou no escuro, com o cheiro da pele dele e as luzes e os ruídos da cidade abafados pelas janelas acústicas e as persianas grossas.

Hugh deslizou para perto dela, uma sombra em movimento, com sua pele nua ainda fria. Sua boca cobriu a dela em um beijo lento e profundo, com um toque de menta misturado ao seu sabor todo particular. Lisa percorreu as costas musculosas dele com as mãos, e abriu as pernas para abrigá—lo confortavelmente junto ao seu corpo. O peso dele contra o seu fez o coração dela palpitar e seu sangue ferver de desejo.

— Ora, olá pra você também. — ela disse baixinho quando ele a deixou respirar.

— Da próxima vez quero que me espere. — ele murmurou com sua voz sexy e grave, mordiscando o pescoço dela.

— Ah, é? — provocou.

Ele agarrou a bunda de Lisa com uma das mãos, erguendo-a até que ela se encaixasse em seus quadris.

— Vai. Eu senti sua falta, Lisa.

Ela fez um sinal de negativo com os dedos, na esperança de que ele pudesse ver.

— Você não se acostumou comigo a ponto de sentir minha falta.

— Para você ver como não sabe de nada. — desdenhou Hugh, descendo pelo corpo dela e se posicionando entre seus seios.

Lisa respirou fundo quando ele abocanhou e chupou um mamilo, sucções poderosas que reverberaram por todo o seu corpo contorcido. Ele passou para o outro seio, puxando com a mão a barra do baby-doll. Ela se inclinou na direção dele, entregue à magia de sua boca, que percorria todo o seu corpo. Sua língua entrou no umbigo dela, e depois começou a descer ainda mais.

— E você sentiu minha falta. — ele gemeu de satisfação masculina, enfiando a pontinha do dedo do meio nela. — Está toda aberta e molhada pra mim.

Hugh apoiou as pernas dela sobre seus ombros e a lambeu no meio das pernas com toques provocativos e aveludados contra a pele sensível. Lisa agarrou os lençóis com as mãos, e seu peito subia e descia enquanto ele circundava seu clitóris com a ponta da língua e depois começava a brincar com aquela terminação nervosa hipersensível. Ela gemeu bem alto, remexendo incansavelmente os quadris na direção daquele tormento delicioso, sentindo seus músculos enrijecerem diante da necessidade incontornável de gozar.

O estímulo daquela língua estava deixando Lisa maluca, fazendo sua excitação chegar às alturas, mas não era suficiente para fazê-la gozar.

— Hugh, por favor.

— Ainda não.

Ele a torturou, levando seu corpo até a beira do orgasmo e depois deixando a excitação baixar. De novo e de novo. Até que o suor brotasse da pele dela e seu coração parecesse que ia explodir. A língua de Hugh era incansável e diabólica, concentrando-se habilmente no clitóris até perceber que Lisa estava prestes a gozar, e então abrindo caminho para dentro dela. Aquelas estocadas rasas e macias eram de enlouquecer. O estímulo contra os tecidos aflorados a deixou desesperada a ponto de implorar sem a menor vergonha.

— Por favor, Hugh... Deixe-me gozar... Eu preciso gozar, por favor.

— Quietinha, meu anjo... Deixe que eu cuido de você.

Ele a fez chegar ao clímax com uma suavidade que fez com que o orgasmo a invadisse como o arrebentar de uma onda, elevando-se e ganhando corpo antes de se espalhar por ela como uma inundação morna de prazer.

Hugh envolveu os dedos dela com os seus quando a fez gozar mais uma vez, segurando seus braços. A cabeça do pau dele se aninhou na entrada úmida do corpo dela e ele a invadiu de forma implacável. Lisa gemeu, ajeitando a posição para acomodar aquele membro enorme.

A respiração dele se tornava mais áspera e úmida contra o pescoço dela, e seu corpo tremia à medida que ele entrava e saía de dentro dela.

— Você é tão quentinha e macia. E minha, Lisa. Você é minha.

Ela envolveu os quadris com suas pernas, convidando-o a entrar mais fundo, sentindo seus glúteos se flexionarem e relaxarem contra suas panturrilhas enquanto ele demonstrava para seu corpo que ia a penetrar até o fim.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, ele beijou Lisa na boca e começou a se mover, entrando e saindo com uma habilidade de enlouquecer, num ritmo preciso e incansável, apesar de tranqüilo e sem pressa. Ela sentia cada centímetro do seu membro duro, sentia que ele tomaria posse de cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Ele reiterou a mensagem sem parar até ela ficar sem fôlego beijando sua boca, movendo-a sem parar ao seu encontro, com as mãos pálidas sob a pegada forte das mãos dele.

Hugh soltava palavras elogiosas e excitantes, dizendo-a o quanto ela era linda... O quanto era perfeita para ele... Que ele não ia parar... Não conseguia parar. Lisa gozou com um grito agudo de alívio, sentindo seu corpo vibrar de êxtase, e ele também estava quase lá. Acelerou o ritmo em várias estocadas arrebatadoras, e depois chegou ao clímax sussurrando o nome dela, gozando dentro dela.

Lisa afundou no colchão sentindo-se sem forças, suada e totalmente preenchida.

— Ainda não terminei. — ele murmurou de forma quase ameaçadora, ajeitando os joelhos para aumentar a força de suas investidas. Ele continuou num ritmo cuidadosamente controlado. Cada estocada parecia dizer _Seu corpo existe para me servir_.

Mordendo os lábios, ela lutou para reprimir os ruídos de prazer inenarrável que teriam perturbado o silêncio da noite... E esconder a extensão dos sentimentos temerários que ela estava começando a sentir por Hugh Laurie.


	20. Chapter 20

Talvez eles ainda não tivessem se dado conta do quão forte estava sendo aquela relação. Já não era apenas só sexo, como no começo, mas sim algo bem mais latente de sentimentos e dependência. Talvez lá no fundo soubessem de que tudo aquilo estava se tornando sério demais, apesar do pouco tempo de relação, e isso talvez assustasse ambos.

Trepar era bom, era delicioso e eles se acabavam quando faziam isso. Desejavam um ao outro com tamanha intensidade que até doía, chegando ao ponto de não resistirem em se pegar no local de trabalho. Mas o ficar juntos também passou a ser tão bom quanto as trepadas. O imaginar ficar longe já estava se tornando um tanto quanto desesperador, deixando clara a dependência que um estava começando a sentir pelo outro.

Lisa tentava demonstrar que não estava apaixonada. Não queria pressioná-lo por medo de perdê-lo, ainda achava que Hugh não queria entrar de cabeça em uma nova relação. Não agora.

Hugh a pegou no chuveiro na manhã seguinte. Ele entrou na banheira gloriosamente nu, com a elegância confiante que ela admirou nele desde o início. Ao observar aqueles músculos se flexionarem enquanto se movia Lisa nem disfarçou ao olhar o magnífico pacote que havia entre as pernas dele. Apesar da água quente, seus mamilos ficaram duros e ela sentiu arrepios pelo corpo todo.

O sorriso que ele abriu quando se juntou a ela mostrava que sabia exatamente o efeito que provocava. Ela se vingou passando as mãos ensaboadas por todo aquele corpo divino, depois se sentou no banquinho e o chupou com tanto entusiasmo que ele precisou se equilibrar se apoiando com as duas mãos na parede.

As instruções que ele ditava para ela com a voz rouca e grave ecoavam em sua mente enquanto ela se vestia para poder preparar um café — o que fez sem perder tempo, antes que ele tivesse a chance de fudê-a todinha, como havia ameaçado fazer pouco antes de gozar com força em sua garganta.

Naquela noite não houve falta de sono. O sexo parecia ser um sedativo eficiente, para a sua satisfação.

— Espero que você não esteja pensando que escapou. — Hugh disse quando foi atrás dela na cozinha.

Imaculadamente vestido com uma camisa cinza e bermuda de moletom, ele aceitou a xícara de café que Lisa ofereceu enquanto a lançava um olhar que era uma promessa de todos os tipos de perversões. Vendo-o em seus trajes despojados, pensou no homem insaciável que se enfiou em sua cama na noite anterior. Seu coração acelerou. Ela estava dolorida, seus músculos ainda se contraíam diante da recordação do prazer, e mesmo assim queria mais.

— Continue olhando assim pra mim. — ele ameaçou, inclinando-se casualmente sobre o balcão e bebendo café. — Veja o que acontece.

— Vou perder meu emprego por sua causa, se continuarmos assim. Perderei todas as minhas forças.

— Eu arrumo outro para você.

Lisa soltou uma risadinha.

— De quê? Escrava sexual?

— Boa sugestão. Podemos conversar a respeito.

— Muito cruel você. — ela murmurou enquanto enxaguava sua caneca na pia e punha na lava-louças. — Está pronto? Pro _trabalho_?

Ele terminou o café, e ela estendeu a mão para pegar a caneca, mas ele passou por ela e a enxaguou ele mesmo. Outra demonstração de mortalidade que demonstrava como ele era acessível e não um ser divino, uma fantasia à qual ela não teve muito tempo para se apegar.

Hugh a encarou.

— Quero levar você pra jantar hoje à noite, e depois pra minha casa, pra minha cama.

— Não quero que você enjoe logo de mim, Hugh. — ele era um homem acostumado a ficar sozinho, apesar de que esteve casado há anos, e que por meses estava separado. Alguém que não entrava num relacionamento de verdade fazia muito tempo. Quanto tempo demoraria até seus instintos falarem mais alto? Além disso, eles precisavam evitar aparecer em público juntos...

— Não arrume desculpas. — ele fechou a cara. — Não é você quem vai dizer se sou ou não capaz de manter esta relação.

Relação? Eles estavam tendo mesmo uma relação? Lisa desejava tanto aquilo que nem havia se dado conta que eles estavam vivendo algo mais sério, e a prova disso foi a foto que ele deixou fazer para que assim todos soubessem logo do romance.

Lisa ficou chateada por tê-lo ofendido. Ele estava se esforçando, e ela precisava incentivar seu comportamento, não criticar.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só não quero sufocar você. Além disso, precisamos...

— Lisa. — ele suspirou. Aquela tensão toda o estava deixando exasperado. — Você precisa confiar em mim. Eu confiei em você. Se não tivesse feito isso, não estaríamos aqui agora.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco.

— Então está combinado, jantar fora e depois vamos pra sua casa. Sinceramente, mal posso esperar.

Lisa só teria gravação na parte da tarde. Assim que Hugh saísse, ela pensou em aproveitar para fazer sua caminhada, essa que já não fazia há dias.

— Você fica uma delicia usando essa calça legging. — ele diz olhando-a de cima a baixo, e aquele olhar fez o corpo dela queimar de excitação. — O formato da sua bucetinha está me deixando de pau duro. — ele a encosta no balcão.

— Nem pense em começar nada agora. Por mais que eu queira ser fudida por você nessa cozinha, não quero que você chegue atrasado no set.

— Hoje só gravo à tarde, meu anjo. — com um leve toque de agressividade, ele morde o lábio inferior dela fazendo-a soltar um gemido. — E você também.

— Se eu soubesse que você não iria, teria feito um café da manhã pra nós dois. — mordendo o queixo dele, ela desce as mãos e libera aquele membro duro e grosso para seu deleite.

— Eu acho que meu café da manhã acaba de ficar pronto. — ele diz com um das mãos dentro da calcinha dela, sentindo a umidade exagerada de seu desejo.

— Então coma, meu amor. Coma!

Hugh desliza a legging para baixo junto com a calcinha, segura firme atrás do joelho esquerdo dela e a penetra com força. Lisa solta um gemido alto e suas mãos agarram os cabelos dele, beijando-o com certo desespero.

Ele desliza para fora dela e olhando em seus olhos diz:

— Não consigo imaginar um dia sem ficar dentro de você.

— E eu não me canso de querer você dentro de mim.

Ele volta a preenchê-la afundando até o final do seu pau, arranca a própria camisa e começa os movimentos rápidos e precisos. E a cada estocada ela batia as nádegas no balcão...


	21. Chapter 21

Após um orgasmo na cozinha e outro na sala, Lisa e Hugh conversavam sentados no chão, encostados no sofá enquanto comiam ali mesmo as coisas que Hugh havia trazido da cozinha. Os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez que encontravam os dele, estava absurdamente feliz com aquela paixão avassaladora que sentia por Hugh. Parecia uma adolescente, apesar de já estar com seus trinta e um anos. Com Hugh acontecia o mesmo, não esperava ter aquele tipo de paixão aos trinta e oito anos, nem durante sua adolescência ele sentiu algo tão forte por alguém. Eles realmente estavam vivendo algo especial.

As horas correram e eles já estavam no set para mais um dia de gravações. Chegaram com a mesma postura de sempre, a única diferença era que um estava do lado do outro. Mas ainda não andavam como um casal — daqueles que vivem entre beijos e abraços e as mãos sempre dadas — ainda evitavam o clima de romance no local de trabalho.

Eles se viram pouco durante a tarde. Gravaram duas cenas curtas e novamente cada um teve que ir para um lado. Algumas pessoas os olhavam com um ar diferente, sabiam que eles estavam vivendo um romance, mas não ousavam tocar no assunto mesmo com o desejo de dizer: Adorei saber que estão juntos.

Sete e vinte da noite e Lisa já estava em seu trailer para ir embora. Hugh ainda tinha mais duas cenas e provavelmente gastaria quase quarenta minutos para finalizá-las. Ela preferiu não esperar e mandou uma mensagem de texto avisando-o.

***Estou indo para casa, desculpa não te esperar novamente. Quero me preparar para o nosso jantar. Vou te esperar ansiosamente. Beijos!***

Assim que chegou em casa Lisa tomou um delicioso banho, separou o vestido e o sapato que usaria logo mais, e em seguida foi até a sala em busca de seu notebook — ainda pensava em que rumo aquelas fotos poderiam ter levado. O discurso de Hugh sobre confiança ficou na cabeça dela a tarde toda, o que se mostrou uma coisa boa para que ela tentasse não mais se preocupar com as tais noticias. Mas, não resistindo à curiosidade e preocupação, Lisa resolveu procurar por mais noticias sobre eles.

Ao abrir uns dos sites que Robert mostrou, havia mais de uma foto dessa vez. Todos os artigos e posts de blogs continham diversas imagens dela e de Ryan — seu ex-namorado — trocando abraços calorosos em algum restaurante onde foram quando ainda estavam juntos. As legendas eram especulações sobre a natureza do fim da relação, e algumas incluíam a informação de que viveram juntos durante o tempo de namoro. Outras sugeriam que ela já teria um caso com o — intérprete de House, Hugh Laurie enquanto mantinha um relacionamento paralelo com seu namorado.

A razão para tudo aquilo ficou clara quando Lisa viu uma fotografia de Hugh entre as delas com Ryan. Provavelmente havia sido tirada em sua última viagem de férias. Na imagem, Hugh e Joane Green sorriam intimamente um para o outro, na frente da casa de Jô. As legendas variavam de confirmações de que Hugh ainda continuava casado a especulações de que ele estava traindo a mulher com sua colega de elenco.

— Você precisa confiar em mim_._ — a frase soou em sua mente.

Lisa fechou a pagina com a respiração e a pulsação fora de controle. A confusão e o ciúme provocavam um turbilhão dentro dela. Sabia que ele não seria capaz de estar enganando-a, sabia que gostava dela. Mas Lisa odiava Jô com tamanho ardor — algo que ela mesma havia provocado com aquela conversinha que tiveram na porta do trailer — que não conseguia suportar a idéia de vê-la com Hugh, mesmo sabendo que ele não a amava mais. Não suportava vê-lo sorrir para ela com tanto carinho, especialmente depois da cobra que ela se mostrou ser.

Mas no fim Lisa deixou tudo de lado. Abandonou temporariamente esses pensamentos e se concentrou na decisão que tomaria a partir dali. Ser apontada como amante era demais para suportar. Não queria ser sacrificada por algo que não tinha culpa, por um fim de casamento que não precisou de ninguém para ir ao fracasso.

Lisa recostou-se no sofá e ali permaneceu tentando buscar coragem para a conversa que teria com Hugh. Não seria fácil dizer para o homem de sua vida, tudo aquilo que ela havia decidido.

As suaves batidas na porta anunciaram sua chegada. Lisa levantou do sofá e foi recebê-lo, dessa vez com uma tristeza em seu peito.

— Senti sua falta. — ele diz antes de depositar um leve beijo nos lábios dela, e entra na casa. O peito dela apertou ainda mais ao ouvir aquelas três palavras. — Porque você não está pronta pra irmos jantar? — ele pergunta assim que ela fecha a porta, notando certo nervosismo no rosto dela.

— Precisamos conversar. — ela diz dirigindo-se ao sofá.

— O que aconteceu? — ele diz permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

— Não vamos mais jantar. — ela senta no sofá e espera que ele faça o mesmo.

— Por quê?! — ele se aproxima e Lisa o puxa pela mão para que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

Lisa dá um longo suspiro.

— A foto. — ela simplesmente diz.

— Que foto?

— A que estávamos nos beijando.

— De novo isso, Lisa? Já disse que isso é bobagem.

— Não, Hugh. Não é não. Você não sabe o rumo que aquilo tomou.

— Você vai mesmo deixar que isso atrapalhe nosso jantar? — Hugh diz começando a ficar irritado com o assunto.

— Não só o nosso jantar. — ela diz deixando algo mais no ar.

— Como é? — ele se ajeita no sofá para poder encará-la melhor.

— Todos os sites estão falando que sou sua amante, e que meu namoro anterior era apenas para disfarçar nosso caso. Tem fotos minhas com Ryan e suas com Jô, acho que da sua ultima viagem. — Lisa conta.

— Lisa, nós sabemos que isso não é verdade.

— Mas eles não, Hugh. Eu achei que poderia suportar uma noticia aqui e ali, até porque não ligo muito pra o que a mídia diz. Mas ser taxada como sua amante e culpada pelo suposto fim de seu casamento, que é o que vão falar daqui por diante, é demais pra mim.

— O que você quer fazer Lisa? — ele pergunta sentindo que ela já tinha sua decisão tomada.

— É melhor darmos um tempo. Vamos parar de nos ver. — ela desvia o olhar, não tendo coragem de encará-lo.

— Não Lisa, isso não! Eu não vou deixar você se afastar de mim, não vou suportar isso. — seu olhar era de desespero, ouvir aquilo foi quase como não ter o chão sob seus pés.

— Não vou me afastar de você. — ela tenta tranqüilizá-lo. — Só preciso que as coisas se resolvam para que eu possa continuar com essa relação, e isso só vai acontecer se dermos esse tempo.

— Você se arrependeu de ter se envolvido comigo, é isso?

— Eu não vou me arrepender de ter me envolvido com você nunca. — ela segura o rosto dele com as duas mãos. — Nem que tudo o que li agora a pouco fosse mesmo verdade. — seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele. — Eu quero você pra mim, Hugh. Mas antes você precisa resolver sua situação com Jô, e comigo ao seu lado as coisas podem se tornarem mais difíceis. Ela não vai nos deixar em paz.

— Ela que vá para o inferno! — ele diz e as mãos dela abandonam o rosto dele. — Ainda não engoli tudo aquilo que ela disse pra você.

— Não é brigando com ela que você vai conseguir o divorcio, muito menos a compreensão dos seus filhos.

— E como vou conseguir? Afastando-me de você?

— Sim.

— Isso nunca!

— Confie em mim. — ela pede segurando na mão dele. — Esse tempo vai ser bom para nós dois, e quando tudo se resolver voltamos a ter um ao outro. — ela tentava se convencer do que estava falando, mas era difícil falar aquilo tudo com tanta convicção, quando na verdade estava morrendo de medo de tomar a decisão errada.

— Não, Lisa. — a mão livre passa delicadamente pelo rosto dela.

— Por favor, Hugh. Eu já me decidi e não vou ficar com você com esse inferno todo ao nosso redor. E ele está só começando. Vamos voltar a ser como antes até tudo se resolver.

— Eu sei que vou perder você. Eu sinto isso.

— Não, não vai. Eu sou sua e vou esperar você voltar pra mim.

— Meu anjo... — ele passou a mão no rosto dela novamente. — Vai ser uma tortura não poder te tocar mais.

— Pra mim também. — ela pôs sua mão sobre a dele. — Mas é o mais certo a fazer.

— Não concordo.

— É melhor você ir. — ela diz afastando-se um pouco.

— Eu quero passar a noite com você.

— Não. Você tem que ir agora, por favor. — Lisa levanta do sofá.

— Tudo bem. Se for isso que você quer.

Hugh levanta e caminha em direção a porta, e antes que ele alcançasse a maçaneta ela o chama.

— Hugh!

Ele olha na direção dela e Lisa caminha até onde ele estava.

— Eu quero um beijo. Eu preciso do seu gosto antes de você ir.

Hugh puxou-a pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela. A língua invadiu sua boca com certo desespero, um desejo tão forte que chegou a ser um tanto quanto violento. A lambidas rápidas logo fizeram Lisa ficar excitada, com tanto tesão que seu sexo começou a pulsar, desejando a parte do corpo dele que se encaixava perfeitamente no dela.

O desejo foi aumentando e quando Lisa viu que não resistiria, ela cortou o beijo e se afastou.

— Vá, por favor. — ela pede ofegante.

Hugh abre a porta e vai embora.


	22. Chapter 22

A noite não foi nada boa. Dormir sem Hugh ao seu lado e ainda por cima sabendo que não o teria por algum tempo, foi doloroso demais. Ela havia chorado por alguns longos minutos, antes de enfim pegar no sono. Mas agora já era outro dia, e Lisa precisava agüentar firme. Seguir em frente. Manter o controle.

E então lá estava ela, à espera da hora de sua primeira cena daquele dia sem Hugh Laurie. Apesar de ter a expressão sorridente, ela estava em frangalhos por dentro, mas se concentrar em sua personagem a ajudaria a superar o restante do dia. Era difícil sorrir quando na verdade a única vontade era de chorar, mas Lisa tinha que ser forte por mais que fosse difícil. Tentou evitar Hugh ao máximo, o fato de não terem cenas juntos foi um alivio — coisa que antes o que ela mais desejava era cenas com ele. Ainda não sabia como iria se comportar diante dele, não sabia por quanto tempo poderia resistir ao profundo desejo que sentia por ele. Só se encontraram duas vezes, e o olhar que ambos trocaram foi quase uma espécie de grito, um pedido de socorro na sombra que pairava em seus olhos e que apenas eles sabiam o que aquilo significava. O desejo estava ainda mais forte, era quase palpável. Estavam vivendo uma tortura ficando longe um do outro, mas infelizmente tinha que ser assim.

A cabeça de Hugh estava a ponto de explodir devido aos drinks que havia tomado na noite passada ao deixar a casa de Lisa e ir até o bar mais próximo. Precisava beber um pouco para anestesiar a mente depois da conversa difícil que teve com ela. Quase não foi gravar de tamanha que era a ressaca.

Lisa gravava, mas seu coração não estava lá. Passou a hora do almoço perambulando pelos corredores, incapaz de pensar em comer ou conversar com quem quer que fosse. Era preciso seguir em frente, por mais desesperadores que fossem os rumos que as coisas estavam tomando. E olhe que estava sendo apenas o primeiro dia.

O expediente passou numa espécie de estupor. Lisa trabalhou bastante e se concentrou no que precisava fazer — uma forma de impedir que acabasse enlouquecendo.

Já fazia uma semana que eles estavam separados e a saudade que ambos sentiam um do outro só aumentava. Cada dia que passava ficava mais difícil os cumprimentos como se eles fossem simples conhecidos. O trabalho os ajudava a minimizar o sofrimento do vazio que se instalava no peito deles. Mas apesar de tudo, as coisas estavam sendo mais fáceis.

Jô havia ligado para Hugh por conta das noticias que viu, estava revoltada por todos estarem comentando que ela estava sendo traída, o que fez seu ódio por Lisa crescer a cada dia. Hugh contou-a que não estava mais saindo com Lisa, que ela havia decidido se afastar dele — ela, claro, adorou saber disso. Jô estava de viagem marcada para Nova Iorque e Hugh iria aproveitar para conversarem a respeito do divórcio. Precisava convencê-la a ceder e não deixá-lo ir em frente numa briga judicial, ele não queria ter que chegar a esse extremo.

Para a surpresa de Lisa, Ryan estava voltando de uma viagem que tinha feito desde o término do namoro. Fazia um bom tempo que eles não se viam, e apesar do fim do namoro eles ainda continuavam sendo amigos. Pouco mais da hora do almoço, Ryan estava passando por perto do set e resolveu ligar perguntando se poderia passar por lá para vê-la, estava com saudade e queria dizer um "oi". Ela não viu nenhum problema e até ficou feliz que o veria novamente.

Em uma das pausas nas gravações, ela foi até onde ficavam os trailers — onde havia pedido para ele esperar — encontrando-o com um imenso sorriso, e aquilo a contagiou.

— Espero que não esteja te atrapalhando. — diz Ryan andando de encontro a ela.

— Não se preocupe. — ela sorriu amplamente. — Só não vou poder demorar muito. — ela avisa e Ryan a abraça forte.

— Só passei pra te ver mesmo. — ele a libera do abraço. — Você está linda como sempre. — seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dela.

— Obrigada. Você também continua ótimo. — ela diz com um meio sorriso.

— Não vou tomar mais seu tempo. Vamos jantar hoje? — Ryan convida empolgado.

— Ainda não sei a hora que vou sair daqui. — ela diz tentando recusar o convite.

— Não importa. Sairemos na hora que você puder, e não vou aceitar um não como resposta. — ele diz intimando-a.

— Tudo bem. Eu ligo pra você.

Lisa sorri e nesse exato momento Hugh estava se dirigindo para onde eles estavam e quando viu a cena cessou seus passos e ficou observando-os sem que eles o notasse. Quando Lisa abraçou Ryan para despedir-se, Hugh fechou as mãos cerrando os punhos numa imensa vontade de ir até lá e afastar aquele cara de perto de sua mulher. Seu sangue ferveu ao ver as mãos de Ryan na cintura de Lisa, apertando-a.

— Maldito! — ele xingou baixinho dando um passo à frente, o ciúmes que ele estava sentindo naquele momento nunca havia sentido por mulher alguma. Foi então que ele respirou fundo e decidiu sair dali, antes que fosse até eles e fizesse alguma besteira.


	23. Chapter 23

No dia seguinte assim que chegou ao set, Hugh foi direto para o trailer de Lisa. Precisava saber o porquê de ela estar conversando toda sorridente com o seu ex. Sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de bater, ele invade o trailer assustando-a com a visita inesperada.

— Ele voltou a comer você, é isso? — Hugh pergunta com os olhos carregados de raiva, ainda estava enfurecido com a cena que viu ontem.

— Quê?! — ela diz sem entender nada, tinha acabado de colocar o figurino de Cuddy quando ele chegou com toda aquela brutalidade.

— Vi você conversando com seu ex-namorado. Você voltou com ele? — ele insinua sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Claro que não! — Lisa responde achando aquilo um absurdo.

— Você trepou com ele ontem?

— Você enlouqueceu? — abismada, Lisa olhou para a porta do trailer que Hugh havia deixado aberta. — Fale mais baixo ou alguém vai nos ouvir.

Hugh se afastou para fechar a porta e ao voltar deixou seu corpo bem mais próximo ao dela.

— Responda Lisa! — dito isso, ele a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu com firmeza até a parede mais próxima do trailer. — Ele comeu você ontem? — Hugh perguntou sacudindo-a apertando os dois braços dela.

— Não! — respondeu com um grito. — Você está me machucando. — ela avisa assustada.

Hugh soltou-a imediatamente e se afastou dando-se conta do quão estava sendo agressivo. A raiva que ela sentiu por conta da desconfiança dele deixou-a com uma enorme vontade de chorar. Seus olhos criaram uma nuvem de lagrimas e ela mal pode ver a expressão de arrependimento que havia no rosto dele.

— Me perdoe, Lisa. — ele volta a se aproximar temendo que a tivesse machucado. — Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não queria te assustar.

— Está tudo bem. — sua voz sucumbiu ao choro e não conseguindo mais segurar deixou as lágrimas rolarem. — Você é um idiota. — ela diz com a cabeça baixa.

— Minha nossa. — ele a puxou para perto dele, e os lábios dela roçaram seus cabelos. — Não chore. Desculpe. Olhe pra mim, por favor.

Lisa ergue o rosto e seu olhar era de tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele nos últimos dias por conta da TPM que se aproximava.

— Meu anjo...

Os lábios dele beijavam ardentemente todo o rosto dela. Uma de suas mãos enxugava as lagrimas que caiam, estava arrependido de tudo o que havia dito e feito. Lisa estava bufando de raiva. Como ele teve coragem de dizer aquilo? Como ele pôde desconfiar dela daquele jeito? Ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, tentando se livrar dele e de suas acusações idiotas.

— Vai embora! Deixe-me em paz! — Lisa tentou afastá-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele voltou a prensá-la contra a parede do trailer.

— Odiei ver você com aquele cara. Você é minha, Lisa. Minha!

Hugh colou sua boca na dela, fazendo-a engolir o suspiro de surpresa. Ela sentia a língua entrar com brutalidade em sua boca, mas tentava recusar a invasão a todo custo. Lisa não sabia o que era mais forte naquele momento: a raiva ou o desejo. Não queria fraquejar em sua decisão. Tinha que resistir. Precisava resistir...

Ele a beijava como se estivesse desesperado para sentir seu gosto novamente, e a resistência que Lisa impunha começou a ceder. O cheiro dele era tão bom, tão familiar. Seu corpo se encaixava tão bem ao dela. Seus mamilos a traíram ficando duros e pontudos, e uma onda lenta e morna de excitação começou a se espalhar pelo seu ventre. Seu coração reverberava dentro do peito.

Lisa se encontrava prensada contra o trailer, subjugada pelo corpo forte e maciço de Hugh. Ela o empurrava tentando afastá-lo, lutando contra o desejo que naquele momento não dava a mínima para onde estavam. A mão começou a descer pela cintura dela, apalpando por baixo da saia até encontrar a parte da bunda que ficava exposta pela calcinha de renda. Ele encaixou os quadris contra os seus, fazendo-a sentir a proporção de sua ereção. O sexo dela estremeceu de desejo, sentindo uma espécie de desamparo, uma necessidade de ter aquele vazio preenchido. Ela desistiu de lutar. Seus braços caíram para o lado, com as palmas viradas para a parede. Lisa sentiu a tensão se esvair do corpo dele quando se rendeu. A pressão de sua boca diminuiu, e o beijo se transformou em uma carícia apaixonada.

— Lisa. — ele estava ofegante. — Não tente resistir. Eu não aguento.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Vá embora, Hugh. — ela pedia, mas desejava o contrario.

Ele esfregou seu rosto contra o dela, com a respiração cada vez mais rápida e profunda perto de sua orelha.

— Não consigo. Sei que você deve estar com ódio de mim pela forma que te tratei.

— Você foi um imbecil.

— Estou enlouquecendo sem você. — sua boca passeava pelo pescoço dela, sua língua acariciava as veias pulsantes. Ele chupou a pele, e uma onda de prazer a invadiu. — Não consigo pensar. Não consigo trabalhar nem dormir. Meu corpo quer você. Posso fazer as coisas melhorarem. Só me deixe tentar.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. À medida que caía, ele ia lambendo e fazendo-as sumir.

Como ela ia se recuperar se fizessem amor mais uma vez? Como ela sobreviveria se não fizessem mais? Como conseguiria ficar longe dele se cedesse?

— Nunca deixei de te querer. — sussurrou. — Não consigo. Ryan e eu agora somos apenas amigos.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados nela, e ele parecia confuso.

— Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes. Não consegui raciocinar direito.

— Você não deveria ter desconfiado de mim. — ela diz desapontada.

— Eu não sabia o que pensar. — ele rebateu. — Não suportei ver aquele cara com as mãos em você.

Lisa pegou o rosto dele nas mãos, tentando fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas.

— Eu te amo, porra! — ela declara olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele. — Você não sabe como estou me sentindo. Passei os últimos dias me arrastando.

A surpresa daquele 'eu te amo' paralisou todos os movimentos dele. Não esperava ouvir aquilo, não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer...


	24. Chapter 24

Lisa não ouviu o mesmo dele, mas a intensidade na qual ele a olhava dizia tudo. Ele era capaz de tocar sua alma só com aquele olhar, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que ela soubesse que ele também a amava.

Hugh dobrou os joelhos para ficarem da mesma altura. Sua respiração estava acelerada e fora de controle. Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele, como se dissesse que havia entendido o que ele falou em seu olhar. Ambos se completavam. Mesmo naquele momento, com suas mãos percorrendo o corpo dela de maneira obsessiva e possessiva, Lisa sentiu sua alma se derreter em alívio por estar finalmente nos braços do homem que entendia e satisfazia seus desejos mais íntimos e intensos.

— Preciso de você. — a boca dele deslizava pelo rosto e pescoço dela. — Preciso ter a sensação de estar dentro de você...

— _Não_. Pelo amor de Deus. Aqui, não. — seu protesto, no entanto, não pareceu muito convincente nem para ela mesma. Lisa o queria a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, de qualquer forma...

— Precisa ser aqui. — ele murmurou, ficando de joelhos. — Precisa ser agora.

Hugh arranhou a pele dela ao abaixar a calcinha de renda; depois levantou sua saia até a cintura e a lambeu no meio das pernas, afastando seus lábios vaginais para chegar ao seu clitóris trêmulo.

Lisa prendeu a respiração e tentou se afastar, mas não havia para onde ir. Não com aquela parte do trailer às suas costas e um Hugh Laurie irredutível à sua frente, prendendo-a com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra segurava sua perna esquerda sobre seu ombro, invadindo-a com sua língua ardente.

Ela bateu com a cabeça no trailer, sentindo seu sangue ferver a partir do ponto onde ele a tocava com a língua. A perna se contraiu contra suas costas, trazendo-o mais para perto. Ela agarrou-o pela cabeça com as mãos para que ele permanecesse imóvel enquanto ela mesma se esfregava nele. Sentiu o toque de seus cabelos contra a pele sensível da parte interna de suas coxas, tentando não se esquecer de todo o resto ao redor...

Estavam dentro do trailer dela, no meio de um lugar onde passavam dezenas de técnicos e atores, e ele tinha se ajoelhado e urrava de desejo enquanto a lambia e a chupava. Ele sabia como mexer com ela, sabia do que ela gostava e precisava. Tinha uma compreensão da natureza dela que ia além de suas inacreditáveis habilidades no sexo oral. A combinação disso tudo era devastadora e viciante.

O corpo dela tremia, e os olhos se fechavam de prazer, um prazer ilícito.

— Hugh... Você me faz gozar tão gostoso.

O tesão dele aumentou com aquelas palavras. Sua língua se esfregava sem parar na abertura úmida e sedenta do corpo dela, provocando-a, obrigando-a se esfregar desavergonhadamente naquela boca inquieta. As mãos agarravam sua bunda, apertando-a, puxando-a para sua língua enquanto ele abria caminho dentro dela. Havia certa reverência nessa avidez que ele sentia por ela, uma impressão inequívoca de que ele idolatrava aquele corpo, de que dar prazer a ela e extrair prazer dela era um elemento tão vital de sua vida como o sangue que corria em suas veias.

— Assim. — ela sussurrou, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando.

Seus seios queriam expandir os limites do cada vez mais apertado sutiã sem alças, e seu corpo tremia diante da necessidade desesperadora de gozar. Ela estava ha alguns dias sem sexo, apesar de tão pouco tempo, já estava começando a subir pelas paredes. Era uma viciada confessa, não conseguia ficar sem transar por dois dias quando estava namorando, e quando não estava o vibrador era quem a acalmava, mas nem chegava perto de saciar suas vontades. Apenas minimizava.

— Estou quase lá. — Lisa avisou.

Hugh abocanhou o clitóris e sugou até suas bochechas ficarem côncavas. Repetindo o gesto de maneira ritmada, ele massageava aquele pontinho hipersensível com a ponta da língua.

Lisa sentiu seu corpo se contrair violentamente, e depois se liberar em uma torrente furiosa de prazer.

O orgasmo a atingiu como uma onda ardente de prazer. Ela gemeu bem alto, empurrando cegamente os quadris contra a boca dele, totalmente entregue à conexão primitiva que havia entre eles. Hugh a segurou quando seus joelhos ficaram bambos, enfiando a língua nela até que o último tremor cessasse.

Levantando-se depressa, Hugh abriu a calça e tirou seu pênis enorme lá de dentro. Ergueu a perna esquerda dela e a penetrou. Lisa gemeu quando o sentiu dentro dela. Seu corpo precisava se esforçar para acomodar aquele membro que ela tanto desejava. Puxando os quadris na direção de suas estocadas vigorosas, Hugh atacava aquele sexo frágil com sua ereção brutal, grossa e rígida como uma coluna de mármore, soltando rugidos primitivos a cada vez que a penetrava até o fundo.

Ela deixou escapar um ganido trêmulo, estimulada por aquelas investidas a entregá-la ao desejo nunca saciado de ser fudida até perder os sentidos. Por ele. Só por ele.

Algumas estocadas mais e ele jogou a cabeça para trás e sussurrou o nome dela, remexendo os quadris e a deixando em um estado de frenesi.

— Me aperte, Lisa. Aperte meu pau.

Quando ela obedeceu, o ruído que ele soltou foi tão sensual que seu ventre inteiro tremeu.

— Isso, meu anjo... Assim.

Lisa aumentou ainda mais o aperto e ele soltou um palavrão. Seu olhar encontrou o dela e o azul deslumbrante de seus olhos brilhou de euforia. Um tremor convulsionado sacudiu seu corpo inteiro, seguido de um ruído agoniado de êxtase. Ele entrou com ainda mais força nela, uma vez, duas, e então seu pau grande e duro jorrou, soltando longos jatos de porra quente bem fundo dentro do corpo dela.

Ela não teve tempo para gozar de novo, mas isso não importava. Ela o olhou com um misto de admiração e orgulho feminino. _Ela _era capaz de fazer isso com _ele_. No momento do orgasmo, ela o dominava da mesma maneira como ele virava seu dono quando ela gozava.

— Virá alguém aqui a qualquer momento. — ela diz entorpecida com o prazer que ainda dominava seu corpo.

— Me deixa ficar só mais um pouquinho assim... Dentro de você. — ele beijou-a suavemente na testa.

— Meu desejo era que você nunca saísse...

— Eu sei. — ele passa o indicador no lábio inferior dela. — Só mais alguns dias e voltarei a ter você de novo. — ele a beija apaixonadamente antes de sair de dentro dela e do trailer.


	25. Chapter 25

Nos últimos dias Jennifer estava sendo só sorrisos quando o assunto era Hugh Laurie. Lisa já havia percebido a maneira como sua colega estava tratando-o desde a primeira vez que encontrou com os dois conversando após gravarem a cena do beijo entre seus personagens. Ficou enciumada pela cena de beijo, era bobagem tal sentimento, mas foi inevitável não senti-lo. Todos no set sabiam da relação que Hugh e Lisa estavam tendo, inclusive que estavam afastados devido às noticias e a situação judicial na qual Hugh ainda se encontrava.

Apesar das noticias terem caído um pouco no esquecimento, Lisa ainda mantinha firme sua decisão. As fotos ainda circulavam pelos sites de fofocas e por todos os outros de séries, mas a força que elas tinham quando a noticia explodiu já não era mais a mesma.

Depois da Foda-DR que eles tiveram, o clima entre Lisa e Hugh mudou completamente. O peso que eles carregavam com o recente afastamento de repente desapareceu, deixando o clima entre eles bem mais leve. Lisa não o evitava mais, e até alguns sorrisos eles ousavam trocar quando se esbarravam pelos corredores. Sabiam que logo mais estariam juntos outra vez.

No dia seguinte a primeira cena que Lisa teria era com Jennifer — onde suas personagens discutiam sobre um pedido inaceitável de House em relação a um paciente. Entre uma preparação e outra, Jennifer resolveu sondar a que pé andava a relação entre Lisa e Hugh.

— Você e Hugh andam conversando tão pouco ultimamente. — ela solta o seu veneno.

— Em compensação você e ele andam conversando bastante. — Lisa cospe as palavras.

— Ele tem me ajudado muito em algumas cenas nos últimos dias. — a cara se sonsa que ela fazia enquanto falava deixava Lisa profundamente irritada.

— Hugh é um cara muito gentil. — Lisa diz enquanto ajusta o blazer em seu corpo.

— É. Ele é incrível. — Jennifer diz com admiração.

— Você não sabe o quanto... Em todos os sentidos. — um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios ao lembrar-se da transa que eles tiveram no trailer.

— Estou começando a perceber isso. — a biscate provoca.

— Pena que não vai terminar. — Lisa a encara. A tonta não fazia nem ideia da foda maravilhosa que eles tiveram, e estava ali querendo provocá-la.

— Você não está com ciúmes dele comigo, está? — ela pergunta tentando parecer ofendida, mas como péssima atriz que era, ficou ainda mais ridícula.

— Claro que não. — Lisa sorri falsamente. — Até porque você não faz o tipo dele, querida.

— Não sabia que ele tinha um tipo especifico. — Jennifer a olha com uma raiva contida.

— Pois ele tem. E está bem aqui na sua frente.

Dito isso, o diretor chama as duas para voltar a gravar e a conversa acaba por ali.

Às seis da noite, Lisa estava a caminho de seu trailer quando viu Hugh e Jennifer saindo juntos. Ela não foi vista por eles, que, conversavam animadamente enquanto caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento. Lisa apressou seus passos e enfim entrou em seu trailer.

Seu humor mudou completamente. Sentia raiva de si mesma, sabia que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por sua culpa. Ela foi quem havia decidido dar um tempo na relação. Ela que o deixou livre aos olhos de qualquer vadia que tentasse se aproximar dele. Ela — a culpada era ela.

Lisa trocou de roupa e quando ia deixando o trailer seu celular vibrou dentro da bolsa — era Ryan convidando-a para sair. Sem pensar duas vezes ela se ofereceu para ir até a casa dele, e tomada pelo ciúme decidiu se vingar, mesmo sem saber exatamente de quê.

Ryan estava por dentro de toda a história de Lisa e Hugh, havia lido todas às noticias que saíram sobre eles, e sabia também que eles não estavam mais juntos. Aproveitando-se da situação, ele marcava em cima, não saiu do pé dela desde a sua volta. Queria retomar o namoro, e tentaria de tudo para conseguir isso.

Lisa chegou à casa de Ryan em poucos minutos. Ele a recebeu com uma taça de vinho tinto na mão, e um sorriso que era maior que seu apartamento. Logo sentaram no sofá.

— Você parece um pouco chateada. O que houve? — Ryan pergunta.

— Só estou um pouco cansada. — ela simplesmente diz.

— Tem certeza que é só isso? — ele insiste especulativo. — ela o olha de cara feia, e ele entende que ela não quer falar sobre o que estar aborrecendo-a. — Ok. Não vou mais insistir.

— Seu apartamento continua o mesmo, bonito e organizado. — ela comenta olhando ao seu redor, precisava mudar de assunto.

— Ele fica mais bonito quando você está aqui. — Ryan diz com um sorriso malicioso. — Nós estávamos tão bem, até hoje não entendi porque você quis terminar. — ele se aproxima um pouco mais. — Foi por causa dele, não é? Por causa do Hug... — para a total surpresa de Ryan, Lisa o beija antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar de falar o nome de Hugh.

Ryan a agarra pela nuca e aprofunda o beijo com lambidas suaves, provocantes. Lisa estava tomada pela raiva, não conseguia tirar a imagem de Hugh com Jennifer. Não conseguia parar de imaginar o pior: ele a traindo com ELA. Completamente irracional ela decidiu cair nas garras de seu ex, e isso era tudo o que ele mais queria.

O corpo dele logo caiu sobre o dela, seu peso a fez afundar no sofá e Lisa sentia como se mil braços estivessem acariciando-a. Ryan também era muito bom de cama, mas não chegava nem aos pés de Hugh.

Ele a beijava com uma vontade feroz, sua camisa logo foi jogada num canto qualquer da sala. Seus lábios desciam ansiosos pelo pescoço para se deliciar com o generoso decote que ela usava. Ryan já estava pra lá de duro, seu desejo por ela ainda continuava o mesmo, sempre foi louco por aquele corpo delicioso.


	26. Chapter 26

Ele subiu a bainha do vestido deixando a mostra boa parte das coxas, sua mão deslizou por entre as pernas dela e antes que ele toque em seu sexo, Lisa o detém.

— Não. — ela diz ofegante tirando aquela mão do meio de suas pernas. — Não posso! — ela se nega e Ryan parece não dar ouvidos e continua com suas caricias. Lisa então o empurra e ele finalmente se afasta.

— Porra, Lisa. O que houve? — ele pergunta confuso.

— Eu não deveria estar aqui. Não consigo fazer isso. — sua expressão era de total arrependimento.

— É ele, não é? É o Hugh que não sai da sua cabeça.

Lisa levanta do sofá arrumando seu vestido.

— Desculpa. — ela diz pegando sua bolsa sobre o sofá. — Preciso ir.

Ela deixa o apartamento sem dar tempo de Ryan falar nada, deixando-o com raiva e extremamente excitado.

O clima de evitando-Hugh-Laurie voltou a reinar no set. Era difícil ver Lisa Edelstein de mau-humor, mas naquela manhã ela estava — e como. Ignorou todos os olhares que Hugh lançava cada vez que se encontravam. Seu bom dia em resposta ao dele quase não saiu. Cansado daquela situação, Hugh esperou uma oportunidade para poder falar com ela. E ao encontrá-la no corredor do andar de cima, ele a abordou...

— Você passou o dia me evitando. O que você tem? — ele pergunta calmamente.

— Não tenho nada. — Lisa responde com frieza.

— Não é o que parece. — ele diz contendo a raiva que já se apossava dele.

— Eu não quero falar com você agora. — Lisa desvia seu corpo para sair do caminho dele, precisava sair dali.

— Mas eu sim. — ele segura no braço dela impedindo-a de sair de sua frente. — Venha comigo. — dito isso, ele a leva quase que forçadamente para uma sala, essa que, já havia servido como cenário de um delicioso boquete.

Com a mão dele em suas costas, Lisa sentia como se a mesma estivesse no meio de suas pernas. Aquele simples toque já era capaz de deixá-la devidamente excitada. Completamente a contragosto, ela entra na sala com ele.

— Agora fale. — seu tom de voz não estava nada agradável.

— Já disse que não tenho nada pra falar. — Lisa caminha para longe dele fugindo de seus olhos ameaçadores.

— Porra, Lisa. Não seja ridícula, fale o que aconteceu nesse caralho. — Hugh já estava ficando totalmente impaciente com aquele silêncio sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

— Eu vi você saindo com a Morrison! — ela finalmente conta.

— E o que isso tem demais? — ele questiona e Lisa fica extremamente irritada por ele achar aquilo natural.

— Vai se fuder seu filho da puta. — ela xinga e caminha em direção a porta de saída.

— Não. — Hugh a puxa pelo braço. — Eu que vou fuder você. — ela a beija na boca.

— Não me toque! — ela grita empurrando-o.

— Você ficou maluca?! — ele passa a mão no lábio levemente ferido da mordida que ela havia dado.

Lisa gira em seus saltos e novamente tenta sair, mas Hugh a impede colocando a mão na porta para não ser aberta.

— Me deixe sair, Hugh! — ela pede de frente pra porta e de costas pra ele.

— Não. Você não vai sair. — seu rosto estava próximo aos cabelos dela e aquele doce perfume que vinha deles o acalmou.

— Se você quer comer aquela idiota então fique apenas com ela. — Lisa diz com a testa encostada na porta.

— Eu não quero comer ninguém além de você. — sussurrou Hugh, próximo ao ouvido dela. — Ela me pediu uma carona e eu apenas fui gentil. — explicou.

— Carona um caralho. Ela quer o seu pau que eu sei.

Hugh a virou de frente para ele.

— Mas ele não a quer. Ele só quer você. — ele esfrega seus quadris nos dela. Lisa sente a ereção potente e seu corpo se arrepia de tanto desejo. — Viu? Olha só como ele fica quanto está perto de você.

Lisa sabia que sua crise de ciúmes era patética, mas ao lembrar-se da cara de felicidade que aquela vadia da Jennifer estampava no rosto quando estava saindo do set com Hugh, sua raiva só fazia aumentar.

— Você fica ainda mais sexy quando está com raiva, sabia? — seus lábios roçavam de leve a orelha dela. — Estou morrendo de vontade de abrir suas pernas e te lamber até você gritar pelo meu pau.

Lisa sentiu uma pressão no meio das pernas, sua carne enrijeceu e a vontade de ter a língua dele em seu sexo a fez soltar um gemido de desejo. As mãos dele passeavam por todo o corpo dela, enquanto que as suas não saiam da porta, como se estivessem coladas a ela.

— Não quero você de conversinha com ela. — Lisa diz com dificuldade, com os lábios dele beijando seu pescoço ficava difícil respirar.

— Não quero você de conversinha com seu ex. — ele chupa a pele do pescoço.

— Você é meu. — ela murmura num tom de posse, segurando-o pela gola do blazer que ele usava.

— Você é minha. — Hugh a prensa ainda mais contra a porta.

— Sua. — ela o olha mordendo-lhe de leve o lábio que havia ferido e em seguida o suga.

— Seu. — ele põe a mão no pescoço dela e ergue o rosto com certa violência.

Sua boca logo engole a dela. Hugh a provocou com leves lambidas em seu lábio inferior e assim que teve acesso ele enfiou a língua em sua boca. Lisa enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos dele e aqueles movimentos rápidos e não muito profundos faziam aumentar ainda mais o desejo dela.

O tesão foi aumentando e a necessidade de senti-lo dentro dela foi ficando cada vez mais forte. Lisa então lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido no apartamento de Ryan, e sentindo-se culpada resolveu recuar.

— Hugh...

— Quero retribuir o que você fez da ultima vez que estivemos nessa sala. — ele ofegava com os lábios encostados ao dela.

— Não. Precisamos gravar. Já devem estar loucos à nossa procura.

Lisa o afasta delicadamente.

— Quer mesmo que eu vá gravar assim? De pau duro? — ele diz dando um passo atrás.

Lisa sorri e volta a se aproximar dele.

— Quero que passe a noite lá em casa. — Hugh não consegue esconder a surpresa do pedido. — Mas é só hoje. — ela o avisa sorrindo.

— Se eu soubesse que dar caronas faria você pedir isso, já teria dado mais vezes. — ele comenta e ganha uma tapa no traseiro em repreensão.

— Nos vemos mais tarde. — ela o beija levemente nos lábios e em seguida deixa a sala.


	27. Chapter 27

Lisa estava deitada no sofá assistindo TV quando escutou duas suaves batidas em sua porta. Ela levanta com um sorriso nos lábios e vai abrir a porta já sabendo que era seu homem que havia chegado.

Depois de encostar seus lábios ao dela dando-lhe um leve beijo, Hugh entra na casa e fecha a porta.

— Senti falta daqui. — ele comenta colocando no sofá a mochila que trazia.

— Só da casa? — Lisa vai até ele.

— Do sofá também. — ele responde sentando no mesmo. — Foi aqui que provei você pela primeira vez.

Ela senta no colo dele.

— Eu queria ter ouvido um "de você também" apesar de seus olhos terem dito assim que você me viu. — com as mãos envoltas em seu pescoço, ela se esfrega toda nele. — Mas essa lembrança maravilhosa compensou.

Hugh aperta as coxas de Lisa e gruda sua boca à dela.

— Podemos relembrar juntos. — ele murmura contra aqueles lábios carnudos à sua frente.

— Podemos. — ela suga o lábio inferior dele e em seguida morde. — Mas agora não. — saindo de seu colo, ela o abandona.

— Aonde você vai? — ele a segura pelo pulso.

— Eu vou pôr a mesa do jantar, e você vai tomar um banho. — Lisa o puxa e Hugh levanta do sofá.

Hugh foi rápido com o banho, demorou tempo suficiente para que Lisa já estivesse com tudo pronto para o jantar. Assim que terminaram de comer, Lisa recolheu a mesa e Hugh a ajudou gentilmente.

— Ontem eu fui até o apartamento de Ryan. — Lisa diz quando Hugh se aproxima da pia para deixar seu prato.

— O quê?! — ele a olhou assim que ela terminou a frase.

Lisa engoliu em seco quando Hugh a encarou.

— Na mesma hora que vi você saindo com a Morrison ele me ligou. — ela diz nervosamente.

— E o que caralho você foi fazer no apartamento dele? — ele pergunta.

— Eu estava com raiva. — Lisa se justifica.

— Você ficou com aquela palhaçada de me evitar o dia todo, me julgando por uma coisa que você nem sabia se tinha acontecido, e agora me diz que foi no apartamento do seu ex porque estava com raiva? O que porra você tem na cabeça, Lisa?

Realmente ela havia sido uma idiota. O julgou por algo que ela apenas tinha imaginado, quando na verdade tomou uma atitude pior que a dele. E tudo de caso pensado.

— Eu já disse, estava com raiva. Não pensei direito.

— O que vocês fizeram? — ele se aproxima e as pernas dela tremem de medo.

— Nada. — ela responde com a voz trêmula, assim como suas pernas.

— Eu vou perguntar de novo. — Hugh segura firme no braço dela. — O que vocês fizeram? — ele repete apertando-lhe o braço.

— Nós... — sua voz falha e a pressão do aperto em seu braço aumenta. — Nós nos beijamos. — ela confessa com uma voz extremamente baixa e prestes a desabar no choro.

Hugh se afasta bruscamente, pega sua taça de vinho que ainda estava sobre a mesa, enche-a e caminha em direção ao sofá. Sua fúria havia se transformado em silencio — silencio esse que se transformaria em uma tortura para ela.

Com medo da reação silenciosa dele, Lisa vai até o sofá onde ele já se encontrava sentado.

— Hugh... — ela se aproxima inclinando-se para o colo dele.

— Pode ficar aí mesmo. — sua voz estava carregada de ódio, o que a fez recuar e cair de bunda no chão da sala.

Aos soluços, ela o observou enquanto ele levou a taça para a boca e deu um longo gole. Lisa ficou sentada no chão esperando, com o estômago revirado de medo e tristeza. Com um olhar perdido, Hugh se recostou no sofá.

Seu rosto permanecia impassível e seus olhos, duros e frios como duas pedras preciosas.

— O que ele significa para você?

Ela limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

— Nada.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico.

— E é assim que você costuma tratar quem não significava nada pra você? Indo até a casa da pessoa e beijando-a?

Seu peito subia e descia enquanto tentava segurar o choro. Ela sacudiu a cabeça violentamente em resposta.

— Você quer ficar com ele? — Hugh perguntou, bem sério, antes de dar mais um gole no vinho.

— Não. — ela sussurrou. — Só quero você. Eu te amo, Hugh. Te amo tanto que chega a doer.

Ele fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça para trás. Lisa aproveitou a oportunidade para rastejar para mais perto dele, tentando pelo menos encurtar a distância física que se impunha entre eles.

— Você pensou nele quando te beijei lá no set, Lisa? Foi por isso que não me deixou fazer o que eu queria?

Meu Deus... Como ele podia pensar aquilo? A culpa era _dela_. Ela o tinha feito duvidar. Lisa se torturava.

— Claro que não. Nós precisávamos gravar e eu queria sim te contar a merda que eu havia feito.

— Não foi isso que achou quando foi até o apartamento dele. — Hugh ergueu a cabeça e lançou um olhar implacável para ela. — Ele já enfiou o pau em você. Já te comeu... Já gozou dentro de você.

Lisa se encolheu diante da amargura de seu tom de voz, da violência de suas palavras. Sabia como ele estava se sentindo. Como aquelas imagens que ele estava criando em sua mente — junto com as que tinha visto quando a viu conversando com Ryan — podia magoar e atormentar a pessoa até levá-la à loucura. Em sua cabeça, ele e Morrison haviam tido algo, despertando dentro dela uma fúria ciumenta incontrolável.

Ele se inclinou subitamente para frente e esfregou os lábios dela com o polegar.

— Ele já teve sua boca.

Lisa apanhou o copo dele e tomou o que restou do vinho, sentindo um sabor amargo e uma terrível queimação na boca. Só conseguiu engolir depois de fazer muita força. Seu estômago se revirou em protesto. O calor do álcool se espalhou por suas entranhas.

Hugh se recostou no sofá e cobriu o rosto com o braço. Ela sabia que ele ainda imaginava toda a cena. Sabia que aquilo estava acabando com ele. Ela largou o copo no chão, posicionou-se entre suas pernas e procurou o botão de sua calça.

Ele agarrou os dedos dela com força, mas sem descobrir o rosto.

— Que porra você está fazendo?

— Goza na minha boca. — ela implorou. — Tira de vez o gosto dele de mim.

Houve uma longa pausa. Ele estava completamente imóvel, a não ser pelo peito, que subia e descia pesadamente.

— Por favor, Hugh.

Ele soltou um palavrão bem baixinho, soltou os dedos dela e deixou sua mão cair para o lado.

— Chupa.

Ela se apressou em pegá-lo entre as mãos, com o coração disparado pelo medo de que mudasse de ideia... De que decidisse que não havia mais nada entre eles. A única coisa que ele fez foi mover um pouco os quadris, para que ela arrancasse sua calça e sua cueca.

Poucos instantes depois aquele pau enorme e maravilhoso estava nas mãos dela. Na sua boca. Lisa gemeu ao sentir o gosto dele, de sua temperatura morna e o toque salgado de sua pele, de seu cheiro. Esfregou o rosto em sua virilha, porque queria seu cheiro impregnado nela, marcando-a como propriedade dele. Seguiu com a língua o caminho das veias grossas que pulsavam em toda a extensão, lambendo-o de cima a baixo.

Lisa ouviu os dentes de Hugh rangendo quando começou a chupá-lo com mais força. Gemidos de alegria e arrependimento escapavam da garganta dela. Vê-lo tão silencioso era de cortar o coração, ele que sempre adorava dizer as maiores baixarias. Que estava sempre dizendo que a queria, e que precisava dela... Sempre falando sobre como era bom transar com ela. Hugh estava se segurando, negando-a a satisfação de saber que estava gostando.


	28. Chapter 28

Ela o masturbava com a mão fechada, chupando a cabeça daquele pau grande e grosso, lambendo o líquido pré-ejaculatório que escapava com lambidas rápidas e constantes. As coxas dele se enrijeceram, e ele começou a ofegar violentamente. Ela sentiu quando ele se encolheu todo, e então enlouqueceu de vez. Pegou seu pau com as duas mãos e começou a chupar com tanta força que seu queixo até doía. Ele se endireitou no sofá, levantou a cabeça e pouco depois se atirou contra o encosto novamente, quando o primeiro jorro espesso se espalhou por sua boca.

Lisa gemeu. Aquele gosto na boca inflamou seus sentidos, a fez querer mais. Engoliu tudo convulsivamente, apertando e esfregando seu pênis com as mãos para obter mais daquele sêmen grosso e cremoso na sua língua. Todo o corpo dele estremeceu enquanto ele gozava por vários segundos, enchendo a boca de Lisa até escorrer pelos cantos. Hugh não soltou nenhum ruído. Seu silêncio era antinatural, assim como na briga.

Ela poderia tê-lo chupado durante horas. Bem que queria, mas ele pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros e a afastou. Lisa olhou para cima, para seu rosto irresistivelmente lindo, e viu seus olhos brilhando na semipenumbra. Ele a tocou nos lábios com o polegar, espalhando seu sêmen pela boca.

— Vem sentar aqui com essa bucetinha apertada. — ele ordenou aos sussurros. — Ainda sobrou pra você.

Trêmula e assustada com seu aparente distanciamento, Lisa arrancou a calcinha.

— Tira tudo.

Lisa fez como ele mandou. Seu corpo se apressou em obedecer ao comando. Ela faria o que ele quisesse. Estava determinada a provar que era dele e de ninguém mais. Suportaria qualquer provação que ele a impusesse para mostrar que o amava. Abriu os botões do vestido e o arrancou, e depois o sutiã jogando-o no mesmo lugar onde o vestido havia caído. Quando subiu em seu colo, Hugh a agarrou pelos quadris e a encarou.

— Está molhadinha?

— Estou.

— Chupar meu pau te deixa com tesão.

Seus mamilos endureceram ainda mais. A maneira despudorada e direta como ele falava de sexo também a deixava com tesão.

— Sempre.

— Por que você o beijou?

A mudança abrupta de assunto deixou Lisa perplexa. Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer.

— Não sei.

Ele a soltou, levando as duas mãos para cima e agarrando o encosto do sofá. Seus bíceps se flexionaram e incharam naquela posição. Lisa ficou ainda mais excitada com sua visão, e com tudo mais a seu respeito. Queria ver o peito dele nu brilhando de suor, seu abdome se contraindo enquanto ele metia nela.

Lisa lambeu os lábios e sentiu o gosto dele.

— Tira a camiseta.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Isso não é pra você.

Ela ficou paralisada e seu coração disparou. Ele estava usando o sexo para atingi-la.

— Você está me castigando.

— Você fez por merecer.

Hugh podia até ter razão nesse ponto, mas, se ela tinha feito por merecer, ele também tinha.

Ela agarrou o encosto do assento para se equilibrar e, com os dedos da outra mão, segurou no pau dele. Ainda estava duro e pulsando. Um músculo se contraiu no pescoço dele quando Lisa começou a masturbá-lo de leve. Ela posicionou aquela cabeça grande e grossa nos lábios do seu sexo, esfregando-o nela, envolvendo-o com seu desejo úmido.

Lisa fez tudo isso sem tirar os olhos dele. Observou sua reação enquanto o provocava, procurando algum sinal do amante apaixonado que ela tanto adorava. Ele não estava lá. Quem a encarava era um desconhecido furioso, que a desafiava com seu distanciamento deliberado. Lisa deixou que a pontinha de seu pau escorregasse para dentro dela, abrindo caminho. Depois deixou os quadris desabarem sobre ele, soltando um grito ao sentir que tinha penetrado profundamente nela, alargando seu ventre a uma extensão quase insuportável.

— Caralho. — ele resmungou trêmulo. — Puta que o pariu.

Sua reação incontida a estimulou. Apoiando os joelhos no sofá, ela posicionou as mãos cada uma de um lado do corpo dele e se ergueu, tirando-o dela, expondo o sexo trêmulo. Depois desceu de novo, deslizando mais facilmente agora que o pau dele estava todo melado. Quando suas nádegas se encontraram com as coxas de Hugh, o corpo dele denunciou a verdade — ele não estava indiferente.

Ela subiu de novo, devagar, fazendo com que ambos sentissem cada nuance daquela fricção deliciosa. Quando desceu mais uma vez, tentou parecer distante como ele, mas a sensação de preenchimento, de intimidade acalorada, era boa demais para ser contida. Então soltou um gemido, e Hugh começou a se mover inquietamente, remexendo os quadris em movimentos circulares sem nem se dar conta disso.

— Você é tão gostoso. — ela sussurrou, esfregando-se naquele pau bem duro com seu sexo faminto. Subindo e descendo. — Você é tudo que preciso, Hugh. Tudo o que quero. Você foi feito pra mim.

— Você deve ter esquecido isso. — ele soltou. As juntas de seus dedos estavam pálidas, tamanha era a força com que apertavam o encosto do sofá.

Lisa se perguntou se ele estava apenas se segurando ou se estava lutando para não sucumbir à vontade de tocá-la.

— Nunca. Eu jamais esqueceria isso. Você é parte de mim.

— Então me diz por que o beijou.

— Não sei. — ela apoiou a testa suada contra a dele, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem nos seus olhos. — Pelo amor de Deus, Hugh. Juro que não sei.

— Então cala a boca e me faz gozar.


	29. Chapter 29

Se ele tivesse dado um tapa na cara dela, o choque seria menor. Lisa se endireitou para se afastar dele.

— Vai se fuder.

— Não, vou fuder você.

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto dela.

— Para de me tratar como se eu fosse uma puta.

— Lisa. — sua voz era grave e rouca, cheia de afeto, mas seus olhos pareciam distantes e desconsolados. Expressavam uma dor que era compartilhada por ela. — Se quiser parar, é só dizer não.

_Não_. Com uma única palavra, ela poderia pôr um fim definitivo àquele sofrimento. Mas aquele não era o momento de se poupar. Só o fato de ele ter dito que ela poderia parar quando quisesse já demonstrava que ele queria testá-la. Levá-la ao limite. Hugh tinha um plano em mente e, se ela desistisse, jamais saberia qual era.

Lisa inclinou-se para trás e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos dele. Esfregou a buceta encharcada por toda a extensão de seu pau duro, depois o enfiou de volta para dentro dela. Ajustou-se melhor a posição e começou a subir e descer de novo, ofegante ao senti-lo dentro dela. Puto da vida ou não, seu corpo idolatrava o dele, adorava senti-lo perto. Apesar da raiva e da mágoa, o contato físico entre ambos parecia algo natural.

A respiração de Hugh escapava com força dos pulmões a cada investida dos quadris de Lisa. Seu corpo estava quente, quentíssimo, exalando calor como uma fornalha. Lisa não parava de se mexer. Para cima. Para baixo. Extraindo o prazer que ele se recusava a concedê-la. Suas coxas, sua bunda, sua barriga e seu ventre se contraíam a cada subida, percorrendo toda a extensão do pau dele. Todos os músculos dela se relaxavam na descida, permitindo que ele a penetrasse por inteiro.

Ela se entregou de corpo e alma àquela foda, cavalgando-o com todas as suas forças. Hugh sibilava por entre os dentes cerrados. Ele gozou para valer, jorrando dentro dela com tanta força que cada jato de sêmen parecia uma estocada de seu pau enorme. Lisa gritou, adorando aquela sensação, começando a perseguir um orgasmo que com certeza seria arrebatador. Estava desesperada para liberar toda a sua mágoa em forma de prazer. Principalmente depois de fazê-lo gozar duas vezes.

Mas ele a agarrou pela cintura, limitando seus movimentos, mantendo seu pau encravado dentro dela. Ela teve que sufocar o grito ao perceber que ele estava deliberadamente impedindo que ela gozasse.

— Me diz por que, Lisa. — ele grunhiu. — _Por quê?_

— Não sei! — ela gritou, tentando remexer seus quadris sobre ele, empurrando seus ombros com as mãos ao sentir que ele a apertava ainda com mais força.

Sem soltá-la, Hugh ficou de pé e suas posições se inverteram. Ele tirou o pau de dentro dela, a fez virar-se de costas e se ajoelhar no chão, de costas para ele e de frente para o sofá. Mantendo uma das mãos na base da coluna dela, para que Lisa não levantasse, ele agarrou-a em seu sexo com a outra e começou a masturbá-la, espalhando seu sêmen por aquela abertura sedenta, deixando-a toda lambuzada. Lisa começou a rebolar, aproveitando-se da pressão de seus dedos para gozar... Mas ele a impediu de fazer isso. Deliberadamente.

Seu clitóris pulsava, e o desejo do seu ventre de ser preenchido estava enlouquecendo-a. Ela precisava se libertar daquela sensação. Hugh enfiou dois dedos nela, e suas unhas se enterraram no couro preto do sofá. Ele a masturbava a seu bel-prazer, entrando e saindo devagar, mantendo-a no limiar do orgasmo.

— Hugh. — ela disse aos soluços.

Os tecidos sensíveis que havia dentro dela incharam avidamente ao redor dos dedos dele. Ela estava coberta de suor, mal conseguia respirar.

Ele se inclinou sobre as costas dela, apoiando seu pau sobre a bunda dela.

— Me diz por que, Lisa. — ele disse no ouvido dela. — Você sabia que não conseguiria ficar sem me contar... Sabia que eu morro de ciúmes dele...

Lisa fechou bem os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

— Eu... não... sei... Merda! Eu não sei por que, porra!

Ele tirou os dedos e meteu o pau nela. Seu sexo se expandiu ao redor daquela ereção deliciosa, puxando-o ainda mais para dentro. Ela ouviu a respiração dele se transformar num rugido abafado, e Hugh começou a fudê-la.

Ela soltou um grito de prazer. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu de deleite enquanto Hugh a comia sem parar, abrindo caminho com seu pênis maravilhoso em meio aos tecidos hiperestimulados dela. A tensão foi crescendo, crescendo, acumulando-se como uma tempestade...

— _Assim_. — ela gemeu, encolhendo-se toda, pronta para gozar.

Ele se retraiu diante da primeira contração do sexo dela, deixando-a mais uma vez à beira do precipício. Lisa soltou um grito de frustração, lutando para se levantar e se afastar daquele amante que havia se transformado em torturador.

Ele sussurrou diabolicamente no ouvido dela:

— Me diz por que, Lisa. Está pensando nele agora? Queria que fosse o pau dele dentro de você? Queria o pau dele fudendo sua bucetinha?

Lisa deu outro grito.

— Eu te odeio! Seu sádico, egoísta, filho da...

Ele meteu nela de novo, preenchendo-a, investindo com estocadas ritmadas contra seu ventre sedento. Ela não estava aguentando mais. Levou a própria mão até o clitóris, consciente de que uma única esfregada seria o bastante para proporciona-la um orgasmo violento.

— Não.

Hugh a agarrou pelos pulsos e prendeu suas mãos ao assento, usando as coxas para manter suas pernas afastadas e poder aprofundar ainda mais a penetração. De novo e de novo. O ritmo de suas investidas era constante e inabalável. Ela estava se contorcendo toda, berrando, prestes a perder a cabeça. Ele era capaz de fazê-la gozar só com o pau, proporcionando-a um orgasmo vaginal intenso. Bastava mudar um pouco um ângulo, estimular aquele pontinho exato dentro dela, um lugarzinho que ele conseguia encontrar instintivamente toda vez que transava com ela.

— Te odeio. — ela disse aos soluços, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas de frustração que caíam sobre o sofá.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, Hugh disse em seu ouvido com a respiração ofegante:

— Me diz por que, Lisa.

A raiva cresceu dentro dela e transbordou de uma só vez.

— Porque você merece! Porque precisava sentir na própria pele! Descobrir o quanto machuca, seu cretino egoísta!

Ele ficou paralisado. Ela sentiu o ar se esvair dos pulmões dele. Sua pulsação ressoava nos seus ouvidos, tão intensamente que achou que estivesse delirando quando o ouviu falar num tom de voz suave e carinhoso.

— Meu anjo. — ele beijou o ombro dela e soltou suas mãos para agarrar os seios. — Minha menina linda e teimosa. Finalmente resolveu dizer a verdade.


	30. Chapter 30

Hugh a levantou e a virou para ele. Exausta, ela deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro dele e as lágrimas pingarem no peito dela. Ela não tinha mais energias para lutar, mal conseguiu gemer quando ele beliscou um dos seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos e depois abriu suas pernas. Os quadris começaram a se mexer, e ele agarrou a pele sensível em torno do clitóris e começou a massageá-la enquanto a comia.

Lisa gozou gritando o nome dele, com o corpo inteiro convulsionado, entregue a tremores intensos enquanto a sensação de alívio tomava conta dela. Aquele orgasmo durou um tempão, e Hugh parecia incansável, amplificando o prazer com as estocadas perfeitas por que ela tanto ansiava.

Quando enfim deixou-se cair em seus braços, arfando e ensopada de suor, ele a pegou no colo com cuidado e a deitou no sofá. Esgotada, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sem forças para detê-lo enquanto ele abria suas pernas e começava a chupá-la. Lisa estava toda melada de porra, mas ele não se importou. Lambeu e chupou seu clitóris até fazê-la gozar de novo. E de novo.

As costas se arqueavam a cada vez que ela chegava ao clímax, soltando com força o ar dos pulmões. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes gozou. Os orgasmos foram se acumulando, indo e vindo seguidamente como ondas. Tentou afastar seu corpo do dele, mas Hugh se endireitou, arrancou a camiseta e montou sobre Lisa com um joelho no sofá e o outro pé no chão. Hugh apoiou as mãos acima da cabeça dela, expondo seu corpo de uma forma que havia se recusado a fazer antes.

Ela o empurrou.

— Já chega! Não aguento mais.

— Eu sei. — seu abdome se contraiu quando ele a penetrou, mantendo os olhos nos dela enquanto abria caminho pelos tecidos inchados. — Só quero ficar um pouco dentro de você.

Lisa jogou o pescoço para trás quando ele entrou mais fundo, deixando escapar um gemido grave diante daquela sensação _maravilhosa_. Por mais exausta e hiperestimulada que ela estivesse ainda sentia vontade de possuí-lo e ser possuída por ele. Disso ela jamais abriria mão.

Hugh abaixou a cabeça e a beijou na testa.

— Você é tudo que eu quero, Lisa. Não existe mais ninguém. E nunca vai existir.

— Hugh. — ele foi capaz de entender o que ela não havia percebido. Aquela noite terminou com toda aquela tensão por causa do ciúme _dela_, da sua necessidade de fazê-lo sentir seu sofrimento na pele.

Ele a beijou de levinho, de forma quase reverente, eliminando toda e qualquer lembrança de outros lábios junto aos dela.

— Meu anjo. — a voz de Hugh preencheu os ouvidos dela em uma onda morna. — Acorda.

Lisa gemeu, fechando os olhos com ainda mais força e afundando ainda mais a cabeça no pescoço dele.

— Me deixa em paz, seu tarado.

Sua risada silenciosa à fez estremecer. Ele estalou um beijo na testa dela e começou a levantar. — Precisamos levantar.

Abrindo um dos olhos, ela viu que eles ainda estavam no sofá. Sentando notou que o dia já estava claro.

— Nós dormimos aqui? — ela murmurou.

— Sim. — ele ficou de pé. — Levante meu anjo. Vou encher a banheira.

Ele se afastou. Lisa abriu os olhos e o agarrou pela camiseta. Não sabia o que dizer. Só queria tê-lo por perto. Ele entendeu, porque sabia como ela pensava.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum, Lisa. — Hugh pegou em seu queixo com as mãos e olhou fundo nos olhos dela, mostrando a intensidade que havia deixado-a maravilhada desde que o conhecera. — Mesmo se você quisesse ficar com ele, isso não seria suficiente pra eu abrir mão de você. Eu te quero demais. Quero você comigo, na minha vida, na minha cama. Se não puder ter isso, nada mais importa. Aceito o que você quiser me dar, não sou orgulhoso.

Ela se atirou sobre ele, atraída pela necessidade obsessiva e insaciável que ele tinha por ela, que refletia sua profunda necessidade da companhia dele. As mãos se agarraram à sua camiseta de algodão.

— Meu anjo. — ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça e colando seu rosto ao dela. — Você também não consegue ficar longe de mim.

Ele a tomou nos braços e a carregou até o banheiro.

O robe de seda branca que ela pegou pendurado no closet era maravilhoso, revestido por dentro com um tecido felpudo e bordado com fios prateados nas bainhas. Ela observou enquanto Hugh vestia uma calça de pijama de seda preta e amarrava o cordão para ajustá-la à cintura.

— Vou preparar um café para nós dois. — ele avisou deixando o quarto.

Ao sair do quarto, Lisa notou que ainda não estava pronta para se juntar a Hugh na cozinha. Precisava de um minuto sozinha para se recompuser. Não queria estragar a manhã dele.

Ela caminhou em direção à sala e foi até a enorme janela. Quando abriu a mesma à brisa do vento a atingiu em cheio. A bainha do seu robe ondulava suavemente ao vento, refrescando-a e revigorando-a ao mesmo tempo. Lisa respirou fundo, agarrou com força o gradil da janela e fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar a paz que aplacaria a preocupação de Hugh. Somente ela era capaz de fazer de si mesma uma pessoa mais forte, o que era absolutamente necessário se quisesse fazê-lo feliz e transmitir a segurança que ele tanto desejava.

Hugh apareceu por atrás dela e ela suspirou antes de virar-se e encará-lo com um sorriso. Hugh apareceu com duas canecas fumegantes — uma de café preto e outra de café com leite. Ela sabia que estaria do jeito como ela queria, porque ele conhecia exatamente o seu gosto. Não porque ela havia dito, mas porque ele prestava atenção em tudo ao seu respeito.

— Pare de se torturar. — ele disse, muito sério, deixando as canecas sobre o gradil.

Lisa suspirou. Obviamente, um sorriso não era suficiente para esconder seu estado de espírito. Ele a conhecia bem demais.

Hugh pegou o rosto dela entre os dedos e a encarou.

— Esse assunto está encerrado. Esquece isso. Acho que entendi o que você sente em relação a Morrison e a Jô. Sinceramente, na hora achei um exagero da sua parte. Mas estava errado. Agi como um imbecil egoísta.

— Mas eu estou mesmo exagerando. Não tenho por que odiá-las tanto assim. Não consigo pensar nelas sem sentir impulsos violentos.

— Agora eu entendo isso. Antes não entendia. — Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Não tente amenizar as coisas, Hugh. Eu errei feio.

Ele a pegou pela cintura quando ela fez menção de se virar.

— Você errou feio, _sim_. Saber que você foi até a casa daquele cara e beijou a boca dele... — seus olhos brilharam de raiva. — Isso acabou comigo, Lisa. Cortou meu coração e me deixou sangrando. Descontei no sexo como uma forma de autodefesa.

— Nossa. — ela disse quase sem fôlego, aturdida por aquela sinceridade brutal. — Hugh.

— Se um beijo já foi capaz de me fazer sentir daquele jeito... — ele a abraçou com força, com um dos braços no quadril e outro nas costas dela, para que sua mão pudesse agarrar a nuca e prendê-la. Capturá-la. — Se você me traísse. — ele continuou com a voz embargada. — Acho que eu morreria.


	31. Chapter 31

Lisa virou a cabeça e o beijou em seu pescoço.

— Aquele beijo idiota não significou nada. Significou menos do que nada, aliás.

Ele agarrou os cabelos dela e puxou sua cabeça para trás.

— Você não sabe o que seus beijos significam pra mim, Lisa. Não dá para sair beijando outra pessoa e dizer que foi só uma coisinha idiota.

Hugh abaixou a cabeça e juntou seus lábios aos dela. O beijo começou suave, doce e provocador, com leves lambidas no lábio inferior dela. Ela abriu a boca para ampliar o contato. Ele virou a cabeça e enfiou a língua na boca dela. Seus movimentos rápidos e não muito profundos só faziam aumentar o desejo que ela sentia por ele. Lisa então enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos molhados dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para que o beijo pudesse se tornar mais profundo. Gemeu ao sentir que ele sugava sua língua e se encostou um pouco mais no corpo dele. Seus lábios se moviam contra os dela cada vez mais quentes e úmidos. Estavam se devorando, ficando mais excitados a cada segundo, como se estivessem trepando apenas com a boca, transando apaixonadamente através dos lábios, dos movimentos da língua e das leves mordidas. Lisa arfava de desejo por ele, atacava-o com seus lábios, soltando gemidos de tesão pela garganta.

Os beijos de Hugh eram espetaculares. Era quando ele se mostrava por inteiro, sua força, sua paixão, seu desejo e seu amor. Nada ficava de fora, estava tudo ali. Ele se expunha completamente. A tensão começou a tomar conta de seu corpo poderoso, sua pele acetinada estava cada vez mais quente. Sua língua se enfiou de uma vez na boca da mulher que ele mais desejava em sua vida, enroscando-se com a dela. Sua respiração acelerada se misturava à dela, enchendo pulmões. Todos os sentidos dela estavam imersos nele, no seu gosto, no seu cheiro, e sua cabeça girava a mil por hora enquanto ela virava a cabeça, em uma tentativa de senti-lo ainda mais profundamente. Ela queria lambê-lo com mais força, sugá-lo com mais força. Devorá-lo. Ela o queria demais.

Suas mãos percorriam as costas dela, trêmulas e inquietas. Ele grunhiu, e Lisa sentiu seu sexo se contrair em resposta. Ele desamarrou o cordão do robe que ela estava usando, enfiando as mãos por entre suas metades abertas para agarrar os quadris e encravou os dentes em seu lábio inferior, para depois acariciá-lo com a língua. Ela gemeu, querendo mais. Sua boca estava inchada e sensível.

Por mais perto que estivessem um do outro, a proximidade nunca parecia suficiente. Hugh agarrou as nádegas de Lisa e a puxou para cima dele. Ela sentiu sua ereção como uma barra de aço incandescente queimando sua barriga através do tecido da calça. Ele interrompeu o beijo e depois a atacou na boca de novo, preenchendo-a com o gosto de seu desejo, proporcionando-a tanto prazer com o toque aveludado de sua língua que seu gesto ganhou ares de tortura para ela.

Ele sentiu um tremor violento e soltou um rugido, remexendo os quadris. Seus dedos apertavam a bunda, e seu grunhido reverberou com força contra os lábios dela. Lisa sentiu seu pau pulsar entre eles, depois seu jorro morno e delicioso na pele dela. Ele gozou soltando um ruído atormentado, encharcando a seda do pijama.

Ela gemeu alto, desfazendo-a e desmanchando-a toda, enlouquecidamente excitada por conseguir fazê-lo perder o controle só com um beijo.

Aos poucos ele foi soltando-a, ofegante.

— Seus beijos são _meus_.

— Sim. Hugh... — ela estava abalada, fragilizada emocionalmente pelo momento mais erótico que já havia vivenciado.

Ele ficou de joelhos e a chupou até que ela chegasse a um clímax arrebatador.

Tomaram um banho de chuveiro, comeram e tiraram um cochilo que durou todo o restante da manhã. Pra ela foi muito gostoso poder dormir ao lado dele de novo, com o travesseiro apoiado no peito dele, o braço largado sobre sua barriga durinha e as pernas enroscadas com as dele.

Eles só tinham gravação na parte da tarde. Hugh foi primeiro, decidiram continuar em não ficar aparecendo sempre juntos. As gravações deram inicio às quatorze horas, e como sempre eles chegaram alguns minutos antes.

Lisa já estava com o figurino de sua personagem quando foi ao trailer de Hugh, precisava avisá-lo que a cena que eles teriam depois das duas sequências com outros atores havia sido antecipada. Ao entrar deu de cara com Jennifer toda animada conversando com Hugh.

— Desculpa atrapalhar o papo de vocês. — Lisa diz seriamente olhando para ambos. — Só vim avisar que a nossa cena foi antecipada. — seus olhos se fixaram nos de Hugh.

Lisa vira-se parar sair do trailer, mas ouve Hugh.

— Lisa — ele chama e ela volta a olhá-lo.

Ao ser puxada pela cintura, Lisa cola seu corpo ao dele. O choque de seus corpos fez com que ela suspirasse de desejo e engolindo o seu suspiro, Hugh a beijou. Sua língua foi chupada com vontade, a suavidade dos movimentos daquela língua em sua boca fez com que imediatamente o clitóris de Lisa desejasse uma atenção especial.

E Jennifer estava lá, vendo toda aquela cena com a boca minimamente aberta de surpresa. Hugh estava esfregando na cara dela de quem ele estava realmente interessado, e isso fez com que ela sentisse certa raiva e inveja de Lisa ao mesmo tempo.

— Vejo você daqui a pouco lá no set. — ele diz ao soltá-la.

As pernas de Lisa estavam bambas. O olhar que ele lançou depois de beijá-la fez com que sua calcinha ficasse levemente molhada. Ela entendeu que aquele beijo era pra mostrá-la que não importava com quem ele conversasse, era ela quem ele queria. Apenas ela. Isso foi o suficiente para que ela jogasse seus ciúmes para bem longe.

Ao ver Lisa deixando o trailer, Hugh voltou sua atenção para a tão insignificante presença de Jennifer Morrison, essa que, havia ficado totalmente constrangida com a cena. Hugh despedindo-se dela foi gravar.


	32. Chapter 32

Eram pouco mais das vinte horas quando as gravações foram finalizadas. Antes de seguir para o trailer, Hugh resolveu mandar uma mensagem de texto para Lisa. Ela estava saindo de um dos cenários quando o celular vibrou em sua mão, ao olhar a tela viu o alerta de mensagem.

*** Daqui a dois minutos aguardo você na sala de reuniões. ***

Sorrindo ao terminar de ler a mensagem, ela caminha rapidamente para onde Hugh a esperava.

— Você demorou. — a voz rouca disse assim que ela fechou a porta. — Precisava ver você antes de ir. — Hugh diz agarrando-a.

— Passamos a noite e a manhã toda juntos, não deu tempo de sentir saudade. — ela tentava falar em meio aos beijos em seu pescoço.

— Vou mostrar a você se estou ou não com saudades. — dito isso, ele leva Lisa para perto da enorme mesa e levanta sua saia com violência. Ela geme só de imaginar o que ele faria logo a seguir. — Chegou a hora de retribuir o presente que ganhei nessa sala. — ele diz ajoelhando-se. — Quero chupar você bem gostoso.

Hugh beijou-a em seu sexo por cima da calcinha e o desejo de Lisa derreteu no meio de suas pernas. Ele foi baixando lentamente a calcinha enquanto não tirava os olhos dela, a demora do ato fazia com que toda aquela ansiedade aumentasse seu desejo. Deixando a calcinha na altura dos joelhos, Hugh afastou as pernas dela uma da outra e deu duas mordidas no interior de cada coxa. Lisa buscou apoio na mesa e ao encostar-se à mesma segurou firme nas laterais. Usando os dedos, Hugh separou as dobras do sexo já úmido de desejo e passou sua língua por toda sua extensão. O corpo dela tremeu e arrepiou-se com aquela lenta lambida.

— Hugh. — ela gemeu o nome dele.

— Adoro quando você fala meu nome. Principalmente quando está assim cheia de tesão.

Lisa apertou com mais força as laterais da mesa quando sentiu a língua dele se enfiando dentro de seu sexo, emergindo de dentro dela a lubrificação deliciosa devido ao seu enorme desejo. Ele passou a língua por dentro e por fora dos grandes lábios e Lisa gemeu novamente. Cada vez mais estimulado com os gemidos dela, Hugh brincava com a língua fazendo movimentos suaves de cima para baixo, agora, nos pequenos lábios.

Ela se contorcia apoiada à mesa, seu clitóris já estava bem inchado e Hugh resolveu dar a devida atenção a ele. Com a língua relaxada e macia, ele fazia movimentos circulares em volta daquele pontinho tão sensível, lento e sem pressa. Alternando com movimentos para cima e para baixo, ele ia estimulando-a como se estivesse dando-a um beijo molhado. Voltando a usar as mãos, ele novamente separou os grandes lábios com os dedos, expondo o clitóris e passando a língua no mesmo como se tentasse tirá-lo delicadamente do capuz que o protegia. Aumentando a velocidade e a pressão, ele desenhava um oito horizontalmente e Lisa ficava cada vez mais enlouquecida.

Um movimento do outro lado da sala atraiu a atenção dela, e ela gelou ao ver os olhos de Jennifer grudados nos seus. Jennifer tinha acabado de entrar e parou, observando embasbacada o que Hugh estava fazendo com Lisa. Mas ele estava distraído ou empenhado demais para se importar com aquilo. Abocanhou o clitóris e sugou até suas bochechas ficarem côncavas. Repetindo o gesto de maneira ritmada, ele continuava a massagear aquele pequeno órgão com a ponta da língua.

O orgasmo a atingiu em uma onda ardente de prazer. Lisa gemeu bem alto, empurrando enlouquecidamente os quadris contra aquela boca diabólica, totalmente entregue ao desejo. Hugh a segurou firme, e enfiou a língua nela até que o último tremor cessasse.

Quando Lisa abriu de novo os olhos, a plateia solitária deles não estava mais lá...

— Nós devemos parar com isso. — ela diz quando ele volta a ficar de pé.

— Parar com o sexo? — ele pergunta de olhos arregalados, soltando um sorriso debochado logo em seguida.

— Estou falando sério. Ainda seremos pegos.

— Até que seria excitante. — ele a beija levemente nos lábios.

— Você é um tarado mesmo.

— Não morde o lábio que isso me deixa com mais tesão.

Lisa segura o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beija.

— Me vista a calcinha que eu preciso ir. — ela diz ofegante.

Hugh assim o faz, sorrindo ele abaixa-se e segurando em cada lado do elástico da pequena calcinha de renda, ele a devolve para o seu devido lugar.

Dois dias se passaram. Lisa e Hugh não se encontraram mais — há não ser no set de gravações.

Pouco mais do horário de almoço a ex-mulher de Hugh chega com um dos filhos e encontra-o indo em direção ao seu trailer. Eles se cumprimentam, conversam um pouco e decidem irem almoçar juntos. Jô passaria o fim de semana em Nova Iorque, alegando que o filho mais novo de ambos estava com saudades do pai.

Lisa viu toda a cena da família-feliz. Embora um pouco enciumada, ela gostou de ver o clima de amizade que se estabelecia entre Hugh e a ex-mulher, pois aquilo poderia ser uma boa no processo de separação. Ela resolveu ficar o mais longe possível de Hugh enquanto Jô e o filho estivessem na cidade. Não queria causar problemas — como sempre.

Com o final de semana livre das gravações, Hugh aproveitou para passar mais tempo com o filho e a ex-mulher. Lisa viajou para visitar os pais e retornou no inicio da semana.

Apesar de ter passado o final de semana rodeada de amigos e familiares, Lisa não deixou de pensar em Hugh. Sentiu sua falta a todo o momento e não conseguiu deixar de imaginá-lo todo feliz ao lado do filho e da ex-mulher. Pensar nisso fez sua insegurança bater forte, os hormônios da TPM fizeram-na criar supostos medos em relação àquele curto convívio que Hugh havia voltado a ter com a família.

Em sua mente, Lisa achava que Hugh poderia ficar balançado e acabaria se dando conta que não queria abandonar a família. Mesmo indo visitar os filhos, a convivência não seria igual à de antes, quando ele ainda estava decidido a continuar casado com Jô, mesmo sem ter relação alguma com ela. Ele era muito ligado aos filhos, e ela temia que ele pudesse pensar que a relação deles iria atrapalhar a que ele tinha com os filhos.


	33. Chapter 33

Segunda-feira agitada no set. Um rápido almoço, uma rápida conversa no final do dia e ambos já estavam cada um em suas casas. Estavam cansados e sentindo uma puta falta um do outro. Hugh precisando ouvir a voz de Lisa resolveu ligar para ela...

— Hugh. — Lisa finalmente atende a ligação.

— Achei que não queria me atender. — ele diz por conta de sua demora.

— Estava no banho. Acabei de sair e ouvi o celular tocando. — ela explica.

— Humm... E o que você está vestindo nesse momento?

— Apenas uma toalha. — ela responde e Hugh percebe o sorriso no tom de sua voz.

— Estou indo ai para secar você.

— Hugh... — seu nome foi dito num tom de aviso.

— Prometo que não demoro muito.

— Não, Hugh. Já conversamos sobre isso. — ela fala irredutível.

— Estou de pau duro só de saber que você está pelada.

— E eu estou com água na boca só de imaginá-lo nesse estado.

— Aposto que sua boca não é a única coisa molhadinha nesse momento.

— Vamos parar por aqui porque não quero ficar na vontade. — ela diz sentando na cama.

— Você não vai ficar na vontade. Se eu não posso te ver gozar, vou te ouvir gozar então.

Ela expira profundamente.

— Não faz isso...

— Quem vai fazer é você, meu anjo. — ele diz sussurrado. — Vamos, tire a toalha de seu corpo e fique nua. — ele pede num tom de ordem.

— Você não está falando sério, está?

— Nunca falei tão serio na minha vida. — ele diz e agarra o próprio pau. — Estou pelado sentado na banheira e me autoacariciando. — ele conta.

Lisa se remexeu toda, inquieta, hipnotizada com a imagem que sua mente mostrava naquele momento: Hugh movimentando sua mão habilidosa e seus dedos longos e elegantes em torno de seu pau enorme. A agitação morna que ele despertou nela com suas palavras se transformou em fervor, como se ele estivesse jogado gasolina em uma fogueira.

— Estou tocando naquilo que você adora. — ele provocou com uma voz extremamente sensual.

Atônita com o fato de ele estar provocando-a daquele jeito ela revirou os olhos perdendo o fôlego.

Lisa estava excitada, morrendo de tesão, assim como Hugh. Era impossível pensar em outra maneira de descrever o que ambos sentiam naquele momento. O olhar que ele lançava contra a parede era como se estivesse vendo Lisa em sua frente com uma imensa vontade de devorá-la viva. Sua língua percorria lentamente o contorno dos lábios, como se estivesse degustando-a, apesar de não estar vendo-a. Ele estava do outro lado da linha, pelado no banheiro remexendo seu corpo perfeito dentro da banheira vazia enquanto continuava acariciando seu pau enorme de maneira lenta e ritmada.

— Você consegue gozar só de me ouvir falar?

— Eu consigo gozar só ao pensar em você.

— Então mostre. — ele a desafia.

Lisa tira a toalha e a descarta do outro lado da cama.

A cabeça do pau grande e grosso de Hugh estava escondida na palma de sua mão. Ele apertou ainda mais e soltou um gemido rouco de prazer que fez Lisa espremer as coxas uma com a outra.

— Estou completamente nua sobre a cama. — ela diz para que ele pudesse imaginá-la melhor.

Os movimentos das mãos dele se aceleraram, subindo e descendo em um ritmo constante. Seu pau era tão grande e grosso... Ele era um homem inquestionavelmente viril.

— Coloque o celular no viva voz, meu anjo. Quero você com as mãos livres. - ele pede ao fazer o mesmo.

Incapaz de aplacar as pontadas de dor nos seus mamilos endurecidos, Lisa deixou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira ficando assim com as mãos livres, agarrou seus seios e os apertou com força. Ela gemeu.

— Fale o que você vai fazendo. Preciso imaginar a linda cena.

— Estou apertando meus seios.

— Isso, meu anjo. Mostre como faz.

Por um momento, Lisa duvidou que fosse capaz de fazer aquilo. Pouco tempo antes, tinha morrido de vergonha ao falar de seu vibrador com Hugh.

— Continue falando, Lisa. - ele agarrou as bolas com uma das mãos e o pau com a outra. — Não quero gozar sozinho. Você precisa me acompanhar.

Com uma voz divinamente sexy e rouca, Hugh começou a dizer o que ela tinha que fazer.

— Continue apertando seus peitos, meu anjo... Ponha a mão lá embaixo... Está molhadinha?

— Sim.

— Enfie os dedos... Viu como você é apertadinha? Uma bucetinha gostosa e macia, um paraíso para o meu pau... Você é uma delicia... Um tesão. Meu pau está doendo de tão duro. Olha o que você está fazendo comigo... Vou gozar muito...

— Isso é tão bom... — ela diz mordendo os lábios para evitar os gemidos. — Estou morrendo de tesão. — ela sussurrou, massageando seu clitóris com os dedos em movimentos circulares, remexendo os quadris sem parar. — Nunca fiz isso antes. Não ao telefone.

— Queria estar ai para te fuder todinha... Lamber essa sua buceta molhadinha. — ele diz e ouve o que aquilo provocou em Lisa.

— Ohh... — ela solta um gemido.

— Vou gozar com você. — ele gemeu, masturbando violentamente seu pau, perseguindo o orgasmo.

Quando Lisa sentiu a primeira contração em seu ventre, deu um grito, e suas costas arquearam. Espalmando as mãos no colchão e apertando os lençóis como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-la a não gritar mais enquanto o orgasmo roubava a força de seus músculos.

— Lisa. — ele grunhiu quando o primeiro jato quente e grosso de sêmen jorrou. — Ai, caralho.

Ela sentiu os gemidos junto aos dela e pelo palavrão imaginou sua gozada violenta, lançando jorros sucessivos. E desejou-os dentro dela.

Com os olhos fechados, ambos sorriam imaginando a expressão do outro após o orgasmo. Sabiam de cada mudança que o rosto fazia quando gozavam.

— Minha voz é melhor que seu vibrador? — ele pergunta voltando a pegar o celular.

Lisa pega o celular na mesinha de cabeceira antes de responder.

— Se for acompanhada pelos meus dedos, digamos que sim.

— Você é tão safada, Lisa.

— Sou? — ela solta uma gargalhada única e infinitamente deliciosa. — Não fui eu que te liguei pra fazer sexo por telefone.

— Você exala safadeza. É impossível olhar pra você e não pensar em sexo.

— Você que é um belo de um tarado.

— A culpa é toda sua. — ele diz sorrindo.

— É, né? Então deixa a sua safada ir tomar outro banho. Amanhã nos falamos no set, ok?

— Ok, mas vou querer um beijo de bom dia assim que você chegar.

— Combinado. Até amanhã, meu amor.

— Até amanhã, meu anjo.


	34. Chapter 34

No meio da semana Robert Sean convidou Hugh para ir a um bar depois que deixassem o set. Eles sempre saiam juntos, mas desde que Hugh passou a ter um relacionamento amoroso com Lisa, eles diminuíram a frequência dessas saídas.

Hugh precisava mesmo conversar com um amigo, estava um pouco com a cabeça cheia e desabafar com alguém seria bom. Saíram pouco depois das dezenove horas, e animados como sempre, conversavam aos risos a caminho do bar. Eles pegaram um taxi, ambos estavam sem carro devido a tal revisão de rotina. O lugar não ficava muito longe do set, e eles logo chegaram.

O ambiente era aconchegante e bem propício para tirar o cansaço provocado pelo longo dia de trabalho. Tinha música ao vivo — coisa que Hugh adorava. Pessoas bonitas e bem vestidas enfeitavam o lugar e com certeza a maioria vinda do trabalho. Hugh e Robert optaram por sentar nos bancos que ficavam no balcão do bar, pediram suas respectivas bebidas e embalaram num papo que não tinha nada a ver com a vida pessoal de ambos.

Depois de ter tomado três drinks, Hugh começou a falar de seu romance com Lisa. Robert sempre soube de tudo desde o começo, mas não tão a fundo como Hugh estava começando a falar. Após mais uma bebida e alguns bons minutos de conversa, eles deixaram o bar. Aconselhado pelo amigo, Hugh foi direto para a casa de Lisa. Robert o fez entender que talvez Lisa estivesse insegura por conta do fim de semana que Hugh havia passado com a ex e o filho, e poderia estar precisando ouvir que nada havia mudado entre eles.

Quando Hugh chegou de frente a casa notou que havia um carro e que talvez Lisa estivesse com alguma visita, ele pagou o taxi e desceu do mesmo. Devagar, ele se aproximou da porta e a mesma estava um pouco aberta.

— Você foi até a minha casa, então você queria algo. — Hugh ouve uma voz masculina falando.

— Eu precisava diminuir a raiva que eu estava sentindo e você me ligou. Tomei a decisão errada e só percebi quando te beijei por impulso. — ele ouvia Lisa se explicar.

Hugh logo entendeu do que se tratava: Ryan continuava rondando como um predador atrás de sua presa. Ele então respirou fundo para não entrar na casa e socar aquele idiota até ele ficar estendido sobre o chão. Pela pequena brecha da porta não dava pra ver ambos, e apenas ouvir o que eles falavam estava deixando Hugh maluco.

Lisa e Ryan estavam próximos da porta, pouco mais de um metro de distancia um do outro. Já era um pouco tarde e Lisa trajava roupas de dormir, e Ryan estava vestido de casaco e jeans. Ele parecia ter bebido um pouco, mas estava muito consciente do que dizia.

— Aquele cara não serve pra você, Lisa. Porque ele ainda não te assumiu? — ele diz se aproximando cada vez mais.

— Não fale do que você não sabe. — ela rebate.

— Volte pra mim. Eu sim sou o cara certo pra você.

— Você já foi. Não é mais. — ela recua quando o ver muito próximo dela.

— Vamos terminar o que começamos. — Ryan a segura forte pelo braço.

— Me solta, Ryan. — ela pede quando ele tenta beijá-la.

Nesse exato momento Hugh invade a casa, puxa Ryan pelo braço e o afasta de Lisa dando-lhe um soco.

— Deixe a minha mulher em paz, seu idiota! — ele diz após socá-lo.

Assustada com a cena, Lisa fica parada totalmente sem ação olhando para Ryan que se encontrava com a mão na boca verificando se estava ferido.

Ryan avança em Hugh e revida o soco. Os dois se engalfinham no meio da sala como dois loucos.

— Parem! — Lisa grita ao se aproximar de ambos tentando afastá-los um do outro. Ela puxa Hugh pelo braço e o leva para longe de Ryan. — Vai embora, Ryan. — ela ordena alterada.

Ryan encara Hugh com uma sombra de ódio em seus olhos e em seguida deixa a casa.

— Ele machucou você? — ela olha-o preocupada procurando algum ferimento no rosto dele.

— Claro que não. Você deve bater melhor que aquele idiota. — ele responde olhando com fúria para a porta ainda aberta.

— Você não devia ter feito aquilo. Não devia ter começado a briga. — ela fala indo fechar a porta.

— O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

— Venha. — ela diz pegando na mão dele. — Sente aqui no sofá que vou pegar gelo.

— Não precisa.

— Precisa sim. — ela o empurra pare ele sentar no sofá. — Agora não está aparecendo nada, mas amanhã pode ficar inchado.

Lisa vai até a cozinha e pega o gelo, colocando-o em uma pequena toalha ela volta para a sala.

— Porque ele estava aqui, Lisa? — ele volta a perguntar.

— Eu não sei. Acho que ele tinha bebido um pouco. — ela disse enquanto pressionava levemente o gelo no queixo dele.

— Ele agora vai pensar duas vezes antes de procurar você novamente.

— Pelo visto não foi só ele que bebeu. — ela comenta ao sentir o leve cheiro de álcool no halito dele.

— Ai! — ele reclama quando ela pressiona o gelo mais forte.

— Você saiu com alguém?

— Robert. — ele responde. — Ele me chamou pra conversarmos um pouco.

— E porque você veio pra minha casa e não pra sua?

— Eu queria conversar com você sobre meu fim de semana.

Lisa sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquilo. Será que ela estava certa? Será que seus medos e inseguranças tinham fundamentos? O temor da conversa que estava por vir à fez tremer. Afastando-se, ela tirou o gelo do rosto dele.

— Eu sei que voltar a passar um pouco mais de tempo com seu filho deve ter mexido com você. Sei que você sempre foi um bom pai e eles têm uma ligação muito forte com você. Deixar isso de uma hora pra outra não deve ser fácil. — ela pausa um pouco antes de voltar a falar. — Você deve ter duvidas em relação a tudo isso, e em relação a nós dois. Vou entender se precisar pensar um pouco ou até mesmo querer terminar o que mal começamos.

— Lisa. — ele a olha como se pedisse para que ela deixasse-o falar.

— Ok. O que houve no seu fim de semana? — ela pergunta temendo a resposta.

— Nada. — ele responde. — Não aconteceu nada, Lisa. Era isso que eu queria te dizer.

Ela olha para ele completamente confusa.

— Mas...

— O Robert me fez vir até aqui. — Hugh a interrompe. — Ele me abriu os olhos em relação ao que você poderia estar sentindo. Sobre seus medos e duvidas. — ele explica. — E acho que ele tinha razão.

Lisa expira profundamente.

— Eu realmente me sentia insegura quando lembrava que você estava com seu filho e sua ex-mulher. Alguns medos bobos me dominaram por alguns momentos, mas logo passaram.

— Nenhum sentimento seu é bobo, por mais pequeno que seja. Tudo o que você sente é importante pra mim, Lisa. Tudo.

Ela se aproxima e o beija ternamente nos lábios.

— Eu tive medo de que você mudasse de ideia em relação a nós. — ela o olhou tão profundamente que o amor visto nos olhos dela fez o coração dele apertar.

— Meu anjo... — com a palma da mão virada ele acariciou o rosto dela enquanto falava. — Cada minuto que eu passo longe de você, me convenço ainda mais que quero você pra toda a vida.

— Você me chamou de "minha mulher" quando bateu no Ryan.

— Sim, porque você é minha!

— Porque você nunca diz que me ama? Você já ouviu tantas vezes isso de mim, mas eu nunca ouvi isso de você.

Hugh cola seus lábios aos dela e a faz perder o fôlego com um beijo apaixonado.

— Porque, Hugh? — ela diz ofegante com a testa encostada à dele. — Porque você nunca diz que me ama?

— Não sei... — ele responde de olhos fechados. — Eu...

— Tudo bem. — ela afasta suas testas para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. — Não quero ouvir um "eu te amo" em resposta. Quero que você o diga quando realmente sentir vontade. Assim como vou dizer agora: eu te amo, Hugh.

Lisa leva sua boca à dele e suga-o em seu lábio inferior. Hugh responde invadindo sua boca mais uma vez, e com aquela língua divinamente dançante dentro de sua boca, ela ia sentindo o desejo aumentando cada vez mais dentro dela. E antes que não pudesse mais detê-lo, ela se afasta fugindo da imensa vontade de levá-lo para seu quarto.

— Já é tarde. Você precisa ir. — ela levanta-se. — Gravamos cedo amanhã.

Ele também levanta e a abraça forte.

— Sinto falta de acordar com você ao meu lado.

— Eu também. — ela diz e dá um beijo no rosto dele. — E sei exatamente no que você está pensando, por isso... — ela pega a mão dele. — Vou te levar até a porta.

Eles caminham sorrindo em direção à porta. Parando frente à mesma ela se despede.

— Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã. — ele diz abrindo a porta. Hesitando em sair ele a olha fixamente.

— Hugh... — ela sorrir. — Você realmente tem que ir.

Ele se aproxima um pouco mais e deposita um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

— Eu te amo. — ele finalmente declara. Lisa sorri apaixonadamente e o abraça forte. — Boa noite, meu anjo. — ele finalmente vai embora.


	35. Chapter 35

Mais três dias de gravações e o elenco teria duas semanas de folga. A série entraria em hiatus por dois meses e os atores iriam poder descansar um pouco. Depois da noite na qual Lisa finalmente ouviu o eu te amo de Hugh, eles não se encontraram mais, exceto no set quando iam gravar. Já estavam sem sexo por quatro dias e aquilo para os dois era torturante demais.

As gravações terminaram muito tarde e Lisa chamou Hugh para passar a noite com ela. A antiga ideia de eles darem um tempo na relação não funcionou muito, os poucos dias que ficaram separados foi bem mais inferior que os dias que se encontravam. Eles mataram a saudade transando a noite toda e no dia seguinte passaram toda a manhã juntos.

Depois de ter almoçado, Hugh despediu-se de Lisa, pois precisava ir gravar. Ela iria ficar em casa, não tinha nenhuma gravação para aquele dia. Já na porta para sair Hugh dá um leve beijo nos lábios dela e antes de abrir a porta ele se lembra das chaves da moto que havia deixado no sofá. Lisa vai buscá-las e apenas com alguns passos ela já estava de frente para a parte de trás do sofá. Vestida apenas numa camisa preta, essa que, pertencia a Hugh; e propositalmente sem calcinha, Lisa se abaixa para pegar as chaves e ao se curvar sobre o encosto do sofá a camisa sobe deixando a mostra suas belas nádegas. Ao vê-la daquele jeito e naquela posição, Hugh ficou duro imediatamente.

Lisa ainda de costas e percebendo que estava sendo observada por Hugh, que com certeza já estava cheio de tesão, ela resolve provocar e atiçar seu desejo ainda mais. Ainda com o corpo debruçado sob o sofá, ela começa a rebolar lentamente, como se chamasse Hugh para fudê-la. Não aguentando mais a provocação ele vai até ela e fica bem perto de seu corpo, mas sem tocá-la. Nesse momento Lisa sente como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse por todo o seu corpo, e sua excitação se faz presente.

— Porque você faz isso comigo, Lisa? — ele pergunta com a voz cheia de tesão.

— Porque eu quero você. — ela responde indo alguns centímetros para trás, para poder roçar a bunda nele.

Ele puxou-a fazendo com que ela levantasse seu tronco.

— Eu preciso ir gravar. — ele disse em seu ouvido enquanto subia as mãos para agarrar os seios dela. Ela gemeu quando seus seios foram apertados e ao sentir aquele pau enorme completamente duro em suas costas.

— E eu preciso disso. — ela sussurrou esfregando a bunda no pau dele sentindo-o duro como pedra.

Hugh foi descendo a mão direita pelo corpo dela enquanto dava-lhe suaves beijos no pescoço.

— Viro um animal quando estou com você. — ele murmurou. — Quero te deixar marcada. Quero possuir você de tal forma que não exista mais nenhuma distância entre nós.

Os quadris de Lisa começaram a se mover em pequenos círculos. As palavras e o toque de Hugh reacenderam o desejo que ele havia tornado ainda mais intenso com a força de seu pau. Ela queria gozar de novo, não queria ter que esperar até o próximo encontro deles. Lisa também virava uma criatura sexual ao lado de Hugh, tão fisicamente em sintonia com ele e com tanta certeza de que ele jamais ia ferir seu corpo que ela sentia-se... Livre.

— Quero você, Hugh. — ela diz como se implorasse por aquilo.

— Sempre pronta pra mim. — ele comenta com os dedos na umidade entre as pernas dela. — É aqui que você me quer? — ele sussurrou mordendo-lhe a orelha.

Ela tomou o pulso dele entre os dedos e guiou lentamente a mão pelo seu quadril até chegar à sua bunda. Mordendo-lhe o queixo, reuniu a coragem que ele a inspirava e murmurou:

— Não. Eu quero você aqui. — ela diz. — Me toque aqui. Me marque bem aqui.

Hugh ficou paralisado, com o peito arfando em movimentos acelerados.

— Eu não... — ele pôs mais força na voz. — Eu não costumo fazer anal, Lisa.

Olhando em seus olhos, ela viu a presença de uma pontinha de preocupação e um ar de cuidado. Algo que ela gostou de ver apesar de toda a hesitação que ele estava tendo com seu pedido...

A paixão bruta da luxúria se acalmou até chegar à familiaridade amena do amor. Com o coração cheio de amor, confessou:

— Eu também não. Ao menos não por desejo.

— Então... Por quê? — a perplexidade de seu tom de voz comoveu Lisa.

Ela o abraçou, pressionando o rosto contra o dele e ouvindo a batida quase desesperada de seu coração.

— Porque acredito que com você vai ser bom. Das poucas vezes que fiz não foi tão bom pra mim quanto foi pro meu parceiro.

— Não quero machucar você, meu anjo.

— Eu te amo. Seu toque nunca vai me machucar.

— Ah, Lisa. — ele deitou o rosto sobre a parte de cima da cabeça dela.

Lisa o apertou ainda mais forte.

— Com você eu me sinto segura. E estou morrendo de desejo por isso.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos. Ela ouviu a pulsação dele se acalmar e sua respiração ficar mais lenta. Inspirou profundamente, deliciando-se com a mistura do cheiro dele com o da luxúria furiosa deles e do sexo ainda mais intenso.

Quando a ponta do dedo médio dele deslizou suavemente até as pregas do ânus dela, ela se afastou e olhou para ele.

— Hugh?

— Tem certeza que você quer isso agora? — ele perguntou baixinho, com seus lindos olhos parecendo confusos e tempestuosos.

— Sim. É o que mais quero. — Lisa respondeu sentindo o suave movimento que o dedo dele fazia.

O movimento suave do seu dedo foi perdendo intensidade. Ele repetiu a pergunta.

— Tem certeza? Podemos fazer isso mais tarde com mais calma.

— Tem que ser agora. — ela murmurou.

E a ponta do dedo de Hugh ainda estava massageando-a ali atrás, despertando um desejo perverso. Hugh provocava aquilo em Lisa, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido antes. Ela não tinha gatilhos negativos com ele, nem medos e hesitações.

Ele tirou um pouco da pressão do dedo, tocando-a bem de leve. Seus quadris se arquearam ao toque. Ela já estava ficando com tesão só de pensar no que estava por vir.

— Você nunca gostou de fazer anal? — ele perguntou beijando-a no pescoço.

— Nunca.

— E ainda assim confia em mim a ponto de me pedir isso. — Hugh beijou-a na testa enquanto lambuzava o traseiro com a umidade que seu dedo havia trazido dela.

Lisa se agarrou na cintura dele.

— Se não quiser, não precisa...

— Quero, sim. — sua voz ganhou um tom perversamente agressivo. — Se você está a fim de alguma coisa, sou eu quem tem que fazer. Sou eu o responsável por satisfazer todas as suas necessidades, Lisa.


	36. Chapter 36

— Obrigada, Hugh. — seus quadris se mexiam sem parar enquanto Hugh continuava a lubrificá-la. — Eu também quero ser o que você precisa.

— Eu já disse do que preciso, Lisa... Você. — ele roçou seus lábios contra os dela. — Você é tudo o que eu preciso pra viver.

— Eu sou toda sua e de mais ninguém.

— Se você quiser parar é só pedir. Ok? — a pressão da ponta do dedo dele foi se tornando mais insistente. Ela gemeu:

— Ok. Mas sei que não vou querer parar.

— Eu adoro essa sua fome por sexo. — a ponta de sua língua percorreu a boca de Lisa, tocando-a apenas de leve antes de se retrair. Seu dedo circulava-lhe o ânus de novo e de novo, empurrando a umidade para aquele orifício apertado, que se abria pedindo mais, enquanto ele soltava um gemido.

Quando ele o pressionou de novo, Lisa fez força para fora e seu dedo escorregou para dentro dela. A sensação da penetração foi surpreendentemente intensa. Assim como antes, as pernas dela cederam ao peso do corpo, deixando—a toda mole.

— Está tudo bem? — Hugh perguntou assustado quando ela quase caiu sobre ele. — Quer que eu pare?

— Não... Não pare.

Ele entrou mais um pouquinho, e ela se apertou um pouco, uma reação inevitável ao sentir algo deslizando em contato com tecidos sensíveis.

— Você é toda lisinha e quentinha. — ele sussurrou. — E tão macia. Está doendo?

— Não. Por favor. Quero mais.

Hugh tirou a ponta do dedo; depois entrou de novo até a junta, devagarinho e com calma. Lisa estremeceu, deliciada, surpresa ao perceber como aquilo era bom, aquele preenchimento gostoso do seu traseiro.

— Está gostando? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Estou. Com você tudo fica gostoso.

Ele tirou o dedo de novo, e voltou ainda mais fundo. Curvando-a para frente, ela empurrou o quadril para trás a fim de facilitar seu acesso, pressionando os seios contra o peito dele. Ele agarrou com mais força nos cabelos dela, puxando sua cabeça para trás para dar-lhe um beijo molhado e cheio de tesão. As bocas abertas se esfregavam uma na outra, em um movimento cada vez mais frenético à medida que a excitação dela crescia. A sensação do dedo de Hugh naquele lugarzinho perversamente sensual, entrando e saindo com tanta suavidade, fez com que Lisa se movesse para trás a fim de deixá-lo entrar ainda mais fundo.

— Você é tão linda. — ele murmurou num tom de voz infinitamente gentil. — Adoro te dar prazer. Adoro ver o orgasmo tomar conta do seu corpo.

— Hugh. — Lisa estava entregue, rendida ao contentamento arrebatador de estar em seus braços, sendo amada por ele. Aqueles quatro dias sozinha tinham mostrado a ela como ela seria infeliz se não conseguissem ficar juntos de uma vez por todas, como seu mundo sem ele ficaria tedioso e sem vida. — Preciso de você.

— Eu sei. — ele lambeu os lábios dela, fazendo a cabeça dela entrar em parafuso. — Estou bem aqui. Sua buceta está toda excitada e apertadinha. Você vai gozar pra mim de novo, como fez pela manhã.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Lisa tateou para pegar no pau dele, que estava duro por dentro da calça. Ela o libertou para conseguir enfiá-lo na sua abertura encharcada. Ele entrou só um pouquinho, a posição em que estavam impedia uma penetração mais profunda, mas aquilo já era suficiente. Lisa jogou seus braços nos ombros dele e enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço quando sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem. Ele largou os cabelos dela, apoiando a mão espalmada sobre as costas para mantê-la bem perto.

— Lisa. — seu dedo começou a entrar e sair mais rapidamente. — Sabe o que você está fazendo comigo? — seus mamilos roçavam os dela, e a cabeça do membro grosso massageava um pontinho deliciosamente sensível dentro de Lisa. — Você está ordenhando a cabeça do meu pau com essa buceta apertadinha. Vai me fazer esporrar em você. Quando você gozar, vou gozar também.

Ela mal se dava conta dos gemidos emitidos por sua garganta. Seus sentidos estavam sobrecarregados pelo cheiro de Hugh, pelo calor de seu corpo firme e rígido, pela sensação do membro dentro dela e do dedo no seu traseiro. Ela estava cercada por ele, sendo preenchida por ele, sendo deliciosamente possuída de todas as maneiras possíveis. Um orgasmo ganhava força dentro dela, abrindo caminho, expandindo-se no seu ventre. E não apenas pelo prazer físico, mas também por saber que ele estava disposto a correr riscos. Mais uma vez. Por ela. Quando o dedo dele parou, ela soltou um ruído de protesto.

— Vire-se, meu anjo. — ele pediu com toda a delicadeza do mundo.

Ela assim o fez. De costas para ele, apoiou seus braços no encosto do sofá e baixou um pouco a cabeça. Lisa estava um pouco apreensiva, não sabia qual seria a intensidade da penetração. Por mais que tivesse cuidado com o corpo dela, Hugh às vezes perdia o controle durante o sexo.

— Quando quiser parar... — ele sobiu sua mão direita pelas costas dela por dentro da camisa. — É só pedir. — disse Hugh, tranquilo, absolutamente controlado.

Excitada até os ossos e à beira do orgasmo, Lisa cravou suas unhas no sofá. A tensão que sentia por saber que ele estava prestes a penetrá-la por trás pela primeira vez, só fazia aumentar seu tesão.

— Pronta? — perguntou Hugh.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sim.

Hugh segurou seu pau e esfregou a ponta no clitóris pulsante dela, deslizando-o logo em seguida para dentro de sua abertura. Os olhos dela se fecharam quando Hugh acariciou a fina camada que separava seu pênis de seu dedo dentro dela. Se ele encostasse no clitóris de novo, ela iria gozar. Estava excitada demais para conseguir parar.

— Nossa. — Hugh diz enquanto enfiava a ponta de seu pau no ânus dela. — Apertadinho... E só meu.

Lisa gemeu quando aquele pau enorme entrou um pouco mais. Ao tê-lo completamente dentro dela, Lisa sentiu um misto de dor e prazer invadindo seu corpo. E ela queria mais, muito mais.

— Continua, por favor.

Hugh foi tirando seu pau bem devagar de dentro dela e antes que saísse por completo voltou a enfiá-lo de novo, batendo as bolas nas nádegas dela. Lisa gemeu ainda mais alto.

— Isso meu anjo, grita.

Os gemidos dela foram aumentando, e estimulado por aqueles sons e seu desejo enlouquecedor, Hugh foi dando intensidade nas estocadas. A cada investida de Hugh, Lisa era impulsionada para frente tendo seus quadris segurados firmemente pelas fortes mãos dele. Mais duas investidas e ela gozou intensamente. Hugh gemeu de leve e começou a gozar, lançando grandes jatos de sêmen quente e espesso dentro dela.

Ele sentou-a de pernas abertas no braço do sofá e começou a meter nela com força, usando o corpo dela para extrair o restante de seu orgasmo, gemendo com a boca colada à dela ao final da trepada mais descontrolada e entregue da sua vida.

Quando terminaram, Hugh a beijou levemente nos lábios e foi ao banheiro para poder limpar-se e assim finalmente poder ir gravar.


	37. Chapter 37

Hugh teve que sair às pressas porque havia se atrasado demais para a primeira cena daquela tarde. E quando ele atrasava tudo atrasava junto também. Deixou Lisa com um beijo apaixonado e partiu. Assim que chegou não teve tempo nem para respirar, foi direto colocando o figurino de House e já começou as sequencias de cenas.

E foi assim a tarde inteira. Ao parar por alguns minutos Hugh pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem de texto para Lisa.

_* Me desculpe por ter saído apressadamente, mas você sabe que eu precisava vir gravar. Se dependesse de mim eu teria ficado ai com você, te olhando, te amando, te venerando... Acho que essa nossa ultima transa foi a mais incrível que já tive em toda minha vida, e sei que estou perdido com você Lisa... Perdido da melhor forma possível, mas estou. Logo menos estarei ai com você. Beijos, meu anjo. *_

Duas horas depois Hugh estava batendo na porta da casa de Lisa com uma rosa vermelha em uma das mãos. Alguns segundos depois e Lisa abre a porta.

— Esqueceu as chaves, não foi? — ela diz sorrindo.

— Sim. Mas adoro quando você abre a porta pra mim. — ele a beija levemente nos lábios e entra na casa. — Trouxe isso pra você. — ele diz entregando-lhe a rosa vermelha.

— Uma rosa... Pra mim? — Lisa havia ficado surpresa, apesar de ser apenas uma simples rosa, aquele gesto era incrivelmente novo e inesperado.

— Porque a surpresa?

— É que você nunca me pareceu do tipo romântico. — ela comenta e aproxima a rosa de seu nariz para sentir o delicioso perfume que a mesma exalava.

— Talvez eu seja, ou realmente não... — ele diz. — Talvez eu não tivesse com quem ser e agora tenho. — Hugh passa delicadamente a mão no rosto dela.

— Acho que acabei de ficar mais apaixonada por você. — ela declara pondo os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Acho que te darei uma rosa todos os dias a partir de agora. — ele sorri agarrando a cintura dela.

— Não precisa, basta apenas me olhar assim de vez em quando.

— Assim como?

— Apaixonado. — ela responde e cola seus lábios aos dele num beijo cheio de amor.

Hugh foi para o banho e Lisa aproveitou para preparar-lhes um jantarzinho leve. Já passavam das vinte e três horas quando eles terminaram de jantar. Foram para cama porque teriam que acordar às seis da manhã. Só mais dois dias e eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para ficarem juntos.

— Você gostou mesmo da rosa. — Hugh comenta ao se juntar a Lisa na cama e ver a rosa em um pequeno e lindo vaso na mesinha de cabeceira.

— Claro. — ela sorri. — E gostei ainda mais do seu olhar ao me entregá-la.

— O de apaixonado... — ele diz com certa timidez.

Lisa aproxima-se e o abraça.

— Esse mesmo — ela o provoca com uma mordidinha no queixo.

Ele vira o corpo e fica sobre Lisa.

— Por mais que eu fique duro e cheio de desejo pra entrar em você, hoje eu só quero te possuir com lábios, mãos e olhos. — ele diz olhando-a intensamente.

— Como você quiser meu amor. — ela acaricia os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos.

— Sabe por que eu te chamo de "meu anjo"? — ele roça seu nariz no dela.

— Por quê? — ela pergunta curiosa.

— Porque o brilho dos seus olhos me reflete o céu. — ele beija-lhe o olho direito e depois o outro a fazendo sorrir. — E seu sorriso, assim... Meio tímido e inocente me faz lembrar um anjo. — ele conta e seus olhos brilham de amor.

Lisa suspira profundamente e seu peito se enche de amor como se estivesse absorvido tudo o que havia nos olhos dele.

— Me beija. — ela pede num sussurro.

Hugh roça suavemente seus lábios nos dela e em seguida a beija bem devagar, invadindo-a com a língua comportada, quase que pedindo licença para entrar. Ela o agarra pela cabeça dando mais intensidade ao beijo, necessitando de mais e mais.

A camisola que Lisa vestia foi subindo pelo seu corpo ate que Hugh a descartasse de vez. Agora era pele com pele, boca com boca... Ambos trajando apenas roupas íntimas. Ela completamente molhada, e ele extremamente duro.

A rosa foi tirada do pequeno vaso, e agora visitava a pele de Lisa que era tão macia quanto suas pétalas. Delicadamente, Hugh passava a rosa pelo rosto dela e ia beijando o trajeto que ele mesmo ia fazendo. Os lábios desenhados num lindo sorriso ganharam um beijo da rosa e em seguida de Hugh. Pescoço, ombro... E ele foi descendo seu caminho, presenteando a rosa com aquele contato da pele macia da mulher que ele amava, venerava... Os mamilos endurecidos feito pedra recebiam o carinho das pétalas e em seguida o dos lábios de Hugh.

Traçando uma linha reta a pequena rosa tocou o umbigo, e Hugh fez questão de brincar com sua língua por ali, em toda a região da barriga. A pele arrepiava-se a cada toque, dos mais suaves aos mais intensos. E Lisa sorria, mordia os lábios, suspirava, gemia... O desejo crescia dentro dela como uma onda forte, intensa e devastadora. Hugh colocou a rosa entre os dentes e fez seu caminho de volta. Lisa sorriu ao ver onde a rosa estava e ele beijou-lhe a boca ainda com a rosa entre os dentes e depois a colou novamente no vaso.

— Você quer gozar, meu anjo? — Hugh pressionou seu pênis sobre a vagina dela, ambos os sexos cobertos pelas roupas íntimas.

— Sim. — ela gemeu.

A mão de Hugh desceu até o sexo dela e por dentro da calcinha começou a acariciá-la com seus habilidosos dedos. Suas bocas voltaram a devorar uma a outra, Lisa estava à beira de uma explosão, sabia que não iria conseguir segurar o orgasmo por muito tempo, não com Hugh masturbando-a daquele jeito. Sentindo a primeira contração dela, Hugh olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

— Eu te amo.

Depois das três palavras ditas ele a viu gozar e não tirou os olhos dela até o ultimo tremor de seu corpo cessar. E ele também a acompanhou num gozo silencioso, mas não menos intenso.


	38. Chapter 38

Finalmente as mini férias chegaram. Eram pouco mais das dez horas de uma manhã de segunda-feira; Lisa e Hugh ainda continuavam dormindo. Eles haviam gravado até tarde e ao retornar para a casa de Lisa o cansaço bateu forte em ambos.

Lisa despertou primeiro que Hugh; olhou para o lado e sorriu vendo seu homem dormir tão sereno, tão impecavelmente lindo. Ela adorava vê-lo assim — dormindo, parecendo tão vulnerável. Ficou alguns minutos observando-o, admirando seus cabelos bagunçados, a boca entreaberta e a respiração tranquila. Até que resolveu chegar mais perto — precisava sentir o calor daquele corpo enorme e gostoso ao seu lado. Colocou seu braço direito sobre o peito dele, abraçando-o suavemente. Poucos instantes depois ele abriu os olhos, e ainda sonolento olhou pra ela e disse:

— Bom dia, meu anjo.

Aproximando sua boca a dele, ela o beijou de leve.

— Bom dia, meu amor. — respondeu-lhe sorrindo.

— Faz tempo que você acordou? — ele pergunta tocando-a por baixo do lençol.

— Não.

— Que horas são?

— Não faço a mínima ideia. — ela diz ficando sobre o corpo dele, e morde-lhe o queixo em seguida. — Eu quero você. — sussurra. — Agora.

O olhar de ambos tinha um brilho de amor, paixão; um desejo que chegava a assustar. Eles mal tocavam um no outro e o tesão já crescia dentro deles; uma necessidade absurda de possuir o corpo do outro, de sentir o toque da mão, da língua e boca em cada parte do corpo. O arrepio na pele, o desespero das batidas do coração, as respirações ofegantes, o sangue fervendo, a ânsia do orgasmo, o tremor do gozo...

Eles foram para o banho, fizeram amor e após se vestirem foram pra cozinha preparar um café da manhã reforçado. Sentados à mesa eles conversavam.

— Então, quais são seus planos? — Lisa pergunta enchendo seu copo com suco de laranja.

— Planos? — ele dá uma garfada na omelete que ele mesmo havia preparado.

— Sim. Para esses dias de folgas. Estava pensando que poderíamos ir viajar. — ela diz animada.

— Seria ótimo, mas combinei de passar uma semana com meus filhos. — ele conta sentindo certo desconforto por não ter falado antes.

Lisa acabara de receber um banho de água fria com aquela noticia.

— Aah, ok. — visivelmente chateada ela dá uma mordida em seu sanduiche natural.

Naquele momento o clima mudou; todos os planos de Lisa haviam ido por água abaixo. O brilho que existia nos olhos dela desapareceu, juntamente com seu sorriso. Hugh veste um ar extremamente sério, e respirando profundamente tenta não parecer irritado.

— Meu anjo... — ele diz repousando sua mão sobre a dela. — Eu adoraria viajar com você, — nesse momento ela olha pra ele. — Mas eu já me comprometi com meus filhos. Sei que errei em não ter contado antes, mas com a correria das gravações acabei esquecendo. Desculpe-me. — ele explica sentindo-se culpado por tê-la chateado.

— Tudo bem. Só não me peça pra ficar feliz com isso. — Lisa afasta sua mão da dele.

Hugh suspira exasperado. Tentando ter paciência com a situação ele pergunta com uma voz suave:

— Vai ficar assim o dia todo?

Ela havia feito planos; idealizou um final de semana perfeito para os dois. Um momento só deles, longe de tudo e de todos; onde eles pudessem andar e se comportar como um verdadeiro casal sem precisar se preocupar em serem flagrados. E o que ela teria agora? Nada. Apenas seu homem longe dela e perto da ex.

— Não. Vou sair e tentar esquecer a merda de fim de semana que eu pensei pra nós dois. — dito isso, ela levanta e coloca seu prato e copo sobre a pia e começa a lavá-los.

— Você vai sair por estar chateada comigo, é isso? — ele pergunta posicionado atrás dela.

— Tinha recusado o convite de uma amiga para passar à tarde em um SPA, mas resolvi aceitar. — Lisa pega um pano para secar a louça e após fazê-lo guarda no armário enquanto Hugh a observava seriamente. Ao vê-la deixando a cozinha ele pergunta:

— Você vai no jantar do Robert hoje à noite comigo?

Droga! Ela havia esquecido do tal jantar.

— Sim. — ela responde sem olhá-lo e segue para o quarto.

Lisa trocou de roupa e saiu para encontrar-se com sua amiga de longa data — mas antes da porta ser fechada, Lisa foi arrebatada com um beijo daqueles de sentir vontade de arrancar a roupa e trepar ali mesmo, de pé. Mas Lisa resistiu — Passar o dia na companhia de alguém na qual pudesse desabafar e falar de seus medos iria lhe fazer bem.

Hugh continuou na casa, viu um pouco de TV e depois leu um livro. Esperou ansiosamente a hora de Lisa voltar, mas àquela espera estava deixando-o louco. Ele queria estar com ela, necessitava da presença de sua amada; iria viajar depois do evento que teriam na quarta-feira; e cada minuto longe dela antecipava sua saudade, essa que, duraria uma semana inteira. Irritado e cansado de esperar ele decide ir para seu apartamento.

Horas depois Lisa chega em casa. Ela entra fechando a porta discretamente; não vendo Hugh ocupando nenhum lugar na sala ela caminha em direção à cozinha. Colocando a bolsa sobre o enorme balcão e livrando-se dos saltos ela vai até a geladeira para beber um pouco de água, em seguida deixa a cozinha e se direciona para o quarto. Lisa abre a porta e imediatamente seus olhos procuram por Hugh; não encontrado sob o campo de sua visão decide então olhar no banheiro. O medo de não encontrá-lo ali causou um desconforto em seu estômago, e esse pequeno desconforto só fez aumentar quando ela viu que ele realmente não estava ali. Não adiantava procurar em lugar algum; ele havia ido embora.

Suas pernas fraquejaram, e antes que elas viessem a derrubá-la Lisa sentou na beirada da cama. Um pequeno pânico tomou conta de sua mente; a possibilidade de Hugh ter ido embora era assustadora demais. O aperto em seu peito fez com que ela levasse uma de suas mãos até o mesmo, como se aquele afago pudesse minimizar a dor que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Ela suspirou profundamente de olhos fechados; estava aflita, sentindo-se abandonada pelo homem que ela mais amava em sua vida. Nenhum bilhete ou telefonema avisando que sairia. Nada. Hugh simplesmente se foi. Ela se torturava com tais pensamentos.

Era irracional demais pensar que ele a abandonara. Eles não haviam brigado nem deixado transparecer que a relação havia chegado ao fim; mas quando o assunto era Hugh Laurie todos os sentimentos de Lisa eram intensos, exagerados, irracionais — assim como os dele por ela.


End file.
